PARTE DE MI
by MaRce kid nicky's girl
Summary: Una tonta conversacion que nunca debio ser escuchada, hara que Akane decida olvidar a Ranma para siempre, y por ende ambos tomaran caminos distintos lejos de cada uno, que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver, que hara Ranma si Akane dice ya no lo amarlo.?
1. Prólogo: El principio del fin

**PARTE DE MI**

**Bien chicos es la primera historia que me atrevo a redactar. Como saben soy nueva en esto, a pesar de que me encanta mucho leer historias de Ranma, nunca me atrajo la idea de escribir. Pero he aquí , nunca hay que decir nunca XDXD … Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews , Dudas, comentarios, asesoría, reclamos todo será bienvenido...eso si menos insultos jeje ….Besos **

**Disclaimer: Y por cierto los personajes no permetecen a mi si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, que gracias a ella estoy como estoy… traumada por dejarme con ganas de mas Ranma ½ .. si que es cruel la mujer …XDXD**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo: El principio del fin <strong>_

-**Fue suficiente…no más**…- Hablo Akane para si mientras derramaba sus lágrimas recostada sobre su almohada…- " _como pude ser tan tonta …después de todo …. Ranma nunca ha demostrado afecto alguno hacia mi…" _

_- __**Todo fue un sueño… solo un estúpido y cruel sueño…**_

Aquella mañana, como ya era costumbre, Ranma y Akane empezaron a discutir por trivialidades: "que si eres poco femenina", "que eres un pervertido", "nunca me fijaría en una niña torpe como tu", "eres un fenómeno"… en fin, situaciones a las que la Familia Tendo- Saotome ya estaba bastante acostumbrada. Pero ese día todo dio un giro diferente, algo que Akane recordaba con amargura mientras se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación..

_Flash Back_

_-__**Akane…necesito hablar contigo un momento… a solas…**__- Dijo Ranma muy serio echando una mirada amenazadora a cada uno de los integrantes sentados en la mesa , dando a entender que no toleraría ni una sola interrupción por parte de ellos …después de aquella riña, lo menos que quería a su alrededor era gente entrometida…_

_- __**Eehh si… espérame en el Dojo ya te alcanzo**__…-dijo Akane mientras terminaba su desayuno tranquilamente y miraba a su prometido alejarse… __**-Gracias por todo me retiro…**_

_- __**Akane , hija espera un momento, no te vayas todavía**__… - Dijo Soun de repente cuando observo a la menor de las Tendo disponerse a abandonar la mesa…_

_- __**Si papá, dime...**_

_- __**Hija yo se que estos días después de que se postergó tu matrimonio con Ranma no han sido fáciles para ti ni para la familia, y se también que nosotros decimos retrasarla para que tu y Ranma arreglaran sus asuntos pendientes…**__ - Espero un momento el patriarca Tendo para continuar…_

_- __**Pero…?**__ – dijo Akane a la espera ya que su padre se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en continuar_

_- __**Akane, ya pasado dos semanas y tu y Ranma no han parado de pelear por la mínima cosa… Te lo ruego hija trata controlarte esta vez y arreglar las cosas con tu prometido…promete que no pelearas más con él**__ -Termino Soun temiendo un poco la respuesta por parte de Akane, sin embargo como algo que nadie se lo esperaba, ella reaccionó de la mejor manera y con es mas dulce tono respondió…_

_-__**Si lo se papá…esta bien te lo prometo… tienes toda la razón, haré lo mejor que pueda…**__- Y diciendo esto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro se retiro hacia el Dojo mientras en sus pensamientos iba cavilando en lo que tal vez le diría Ranma _

_-"__Tiene razón… trataré de arreglar las cosas con él, no es que me guste estar peleando todo el tiempo, bueno la mayoría de veces es su culpa, pero…" __– Detuvo sus pensamientos ya que a un paso de la puerta de entrada al Dojo escuchó y vió algo que no esperaba…_


	2. Escuchando conversaciones

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no permetecen a mi si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, que gracias a ella estoy como estoy… traumada por dejarme con ganas de mas Ranma ½ .. si que es cruel la mujer …XDXD**

**Nota: por si las dudas y para que no se confundan, esta capitulo es la continuacion del flash back del anterior...Todavia no biene la parte dura entre Ranma y Akane ...XDXD...Ya saben, dudas comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidas ...xoxoxo**

**Marce.**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

_**Escuchando conversaciones **_

_Continuacion Flash back anterior capitulo _

_En el Dojo :_

_Ranma esperaba con ansias la llegada de Akane al Dojo…- __**Rayos por qué tardará tanto… **_

_Hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuanto ya una conocida bicicleta se hacia paso entre las paredes del Dojo y se posaba bruscamente en su cabeza…_

_-__**Nihao Ranma**__…-Decía la amazona mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Ranma afectuosamente sin casi dejarlo respirar_

_-__**Que..que haces aquí Shampoo**__…- un nervioso Ranma miraba a todo lado temiendo la llegada de su querida prometida mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre de la amozona_

_-__**Yo venir a visitar a Airen y a pedirle una cita…**_

_-__**No Shampoo… ahora no puedo… estoy esperando a Akane**__…- dijo el chico de la trenza aparentado cierta seriedad y alejándose un metro de distancia de la amozana_

_- __**a Akane …?**__- espetó sorprendida__**…- Pensé que después de boda sin éxito todo quedaría entendido entre airen y chica violenta…**_

_**- a que te refieres Shampoo?**__... dudo Ranma al no saber a que exactamente se estaba refiriendo la china_

_-__**Pues a que ya que no se dio la boda, airen rompería compromiso con Akane ya que no la quiere… y al fin estarás libre para mi…**__- le explico Shampoo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de acercarse de nuevo a Ranma._

_Ranma un poco aturdido con los recuerdos que de repente le asaltaron sobre su boda fallida con Akane, como siempre habló sin pensar, y sin saber que desde un ricón muy cercano a escondidas, se encontraba su querida prometida escuchándolo todo__**…**_

_**-huh… que dices…?...-**__continuó Ranma con ironía __**…- entre Akane y yo nunca ha habido algo que aclarar y tampoco lo habrá… bien sabes que esto solo fue un capricho de nuestros padres… yo no tengo tan malos gustos… a mi lo único que me interesa es poder regresar a China y deshacerme de esta horrible maldición… **_

_**- Por eso no hay problema…yo puedo llevar a Airen conmigo en próximo viaje a China…ser mi invitado de honor…**_

_-__**En**__**serio Shampoo**__…? En verdad harías eso por mi…?...- el chico de la trenza estaba muy emocionado ante la propuesta_

_-__**Si…pero antes airen tendrá que prometerme algo**__…-Sonrío maliciosamente la amazona_

_Definitivamente no podría pretender algo bueno, algo que Ranma ya sabia de antemano es, que no podía confiar ciegamente en la joven china, asi que pensó con cuidado antes de responder… No caería en una más de sus sucias trampas_

_-__**Algo como que Shampoo…te advierto que no le haré daño a Akane si eso es lo que pretendes…**_

_**-No … eso no es lo que yo querer… para mi Akane ya perdió la batalla**__ …-continuó muy segura de si…- __**Lo único que airen tendría que hacer es terminar oficialmente**__ absurdo compromiso con chica violenta y venir a vivir conmigo en casa de la abuela… _

_-"No podría esperar menos de Shampoo"…-__pensó con amargura Ranma. _

_Para su infortunio, las cosas siempre daban un giro distinto a lo que él esperaba, ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de no comprometerse con la amazona, sin tener que perder la oportunidad de volver a ser normal y por su puesto, sin tener que alejarse de lo que más le importaba, aunque se pasará su vida negándoselo a si mismo y a los demás. Rápidamente pensó en algo, que tal vez lo sacaría del aprieto en el que se encontraba, a veces, una pequeña mentira te puede salvar el pellejo en situaciones como esta… _

_-__**Shampoo… yo no puedo hacer eso…-**__se expresó con convicción esperando engañar a la amazona__**…-La verdad es que mi familia y yo le debemos mucho a los Tendo, no es que realmente me importé el matrimonio…la verdad lo hago solo por compromiso con el Señor Soun… y bueno… también lo hago por mi mamá… ella está…como decirlo…bueno esta un poco delicada y una noticia así no le haría nada bien, entiendes ahora Shampoo…? Tengo que cumplir, no quiero hacerle daño a mi madre …**_

_Espero expectante la respuesta de la amazona, se veía un poco confundida y pensativa al mismo tiempo…_

_-__**Mmm, está bien…yo comprendo, pero entonces si Airen no ir a vivir con Shampoo y su abuela entonces Shampoo venir a vivir con Airen**__…-sentenció con una sonrisa la amazona_

_-__"Genial"…__- pensó Ranma… ahora si las cosas se complicaban; cómo se supone que iba a manejar esto? La china realmente era muy astuta_

_-__**No Shampoo, tampoco puedes hacer eso**__…-respondió furtivamente…- __**a caso estás loca ? no te has dado cuenta que **__**esta no es mi casa, si vienes a vivir aquí, ahí si que tendría un grave problema…**__- realmente las ideas no fluían en ese momento para Ranma_

_- __**Airen decir eso por chica violenta..?**__-cuestionó- __**Yo**__**pensar que ella no importar a Ranma**__… cuestionó Shampoo mientras encarnaba una de sus cejas en signo de duda _

_- __**Ya te dije que a mi Akane no me importa en lo mas mínimo**__…-habló con ironía…- __**Que no lo entiendes…Si te refieres a lo que paso en Jusenkyo la salve solo por compromiso y porque la verdad no arriesgaría una vida humana, además, si no lo hacia, de todos modos mi vida no hubiera valido nada…No tienes idea de lo que me hubiera hecho el Señor Tendo si dejaba que algo le pasara a su querida hija**__…- giro su cara mientras aparentaba enfado y desilusión…- __**Es más, si no tan solo no se hubiera entrometido, ahora mismo tendría en mis manos la cura para esta odiosa maldición…Como crees que me podría importar una chica así…-**__exclamó con cierto sarcasmo…-__**Además de ser muy poco femenina, nada afectousa e infantil... y con ese genio que tiene…heh cualquier chico huiría de ella y eso sin hablar de lo pésimo que cocina…A veces me pregunto que demonios vió Ryoga en ella … Es casi un estorbo …**_

_Terminó de decir aparentado cierta seriedad, que cualquiera hubiera comprado sus palabras. Pero sin proponérselo, como ya era costumbre, una vez más Ranma había hecho uso de su poco sentido de sensibilidad al expresarse de su prometida._

_Ya era un hecho que nunca midiera su lengua al tratarse de insultar a Akane, y que ella, para desquitarse, lo mandara a volar de una patada o simplemente le propinara un buen golpe con su mazo; pero esta vez los hechos iban más allá de los insultos y uno que otro golpe…Realmente no tenía idea, del poder destructivo que sus hirientes palabras ejercían sobre el ser que se escondía tras la puerta de aquel Dojo. Esta vez, una realidad cruelmente disfrazada estaba haciendo de las suyas con un corazón que se desmoronaba de poco en poco… Y tal vez la cura sería mucho mas amarga que la enfermedad y no estaría al alcance de las manos de aquel mortal que ella tanto amaba. _

_-__**Esta bien… te creo…**__-dijo Shampoo después de escuchar lo dicho por Ranma…- __**Si las cosas ser así no insistiré, pero al menos Airen tendrá que salir conmigo de alguna u otra manera…**_

_Penso que la idea no le haría daño a nadie, así que decidió aceptar…-__**De acuerdo…acepto…supongo que una salida estaría bien…-**__terminó con una sonrisa convencido de que la amazona no lo molestaría más… pero entonces…_

_-__**Como Novios**__…- inquirió airosa la amazona ante la expresión atónita de Ranma_

_-__**Como …c..como novios dices..?- **__pregunto un Ranma aturdido_

_-__**Pues si…si Ranma no querer venir a vivir con abuela y tampoco faltar al honor, pues simplemente ser solo novio de Shampoo, ya que tampoco querer a Akane, y asi ser todos felices…-**__hizo una pequeña pausa y aumento maliciosa…-__**Al menos que Ranma no desee ir a China…**_

_Esta vez Ranma si que no se la esperaba, no habría escapatoria..Y claro esta que una oportunidad así de ir a China no se la perdería, no importaba si el mundo se le venia encima…ya encontraría la forma de arreglar el embrollo después…Resignado y con un leve suspiro termino por hablar…-__**Uff…esta bien Shampoo, haré lo que me pides…pero eso si tendrás que esperar…voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo y buscar a alguna manera de hacérselo saber a mis Padres **__**"**__Y de algún modo Akane…esto va a doler"_

_**-**__**Eso no importar…Ranma tomarse todo el tiempo que desee…Pero antes necesito una prueba de que todo lo que Ranma decir ser cierto…**_

_**-Ahora que Shampoo…-**__pregunto ya un poco harto de la situación... tanto sacrificio por lo menos tendría que valer la pena…_

_-__**Dame un beso...-**__ se acercó de forma insinuante y furtiva hacia Ranma el cual, ya no sabia si en realidad estaba vivo o en el infierno del calor que empezó a sentir… los nervios lo estaban traicionando de una manera no muy complaciente… _

_-__** uh..? un ..un un be-beso dijiste..? …-**__ trago duro antes de responder_

_-__**Si un beso…que mejor manera de empezar nuestra relación y demostrarme que Ranma querer a Shampoo...no crees..?**_

_**-Bueno si ..creo que tienes razón …pero es que yo…-**__ Ranma estaba que no se la creía, como es que se había metido en semejante situación y tan solo por un estúpido viaje…que al fin y al cabo no sabía si resultaría bien…-"__Dios …y ahora como demonios salgo de esta"__-Pensó_

_-__**y bien…? – **__Pregunto Shampoo un poco impaciente a la espera de su tan anhelado beso…_

_- __"No tengo salida.. tendré que hacerlo" __**E-eesta bien Shampoo …p-pero cierra los ojos …Por favor…**_

_Cuando Ranma se disponía a amarse de todo el valor que se requiere para cumplir semejante hazaña y claro está, el fatídico capricho de la Santa amazona, como caía del cielo, y para su desgracia, Akane hacía gala de su presencia en aquel Dojo …_

_continuará..._


	3. La verdad duele

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no permetecen a mi si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestado un ratito, ojala y no se enoje XDXD**

**Bueno chicos este chapter es un poquito más largo que los anteriores. Ojalá y no se me aburran, no se si conseguí sacarlo bien...pero bueno que mejor que sus criticas para hacermelo saber...Espero que les guste...y si encuentra una que otra peque fallita me disculpo de ante mano**

**No se olviden dudas, sugerencias comentarios ... toooooooooooooooooooodo es bienvenido..xoxo**

**Marce **

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La "verdad" duele <strong>_

_**-Uum… perdón interrumpo algo?**__- dijo Akane lo más calmada posible, algo que Ranma no pudo asimilar al instante _

_-__**No…Akane, lo prometo…no es lo que parece…nosotros…yo…solo….huh?..."**__Qué..? esto es raro… su semblante…parece estar tranquila"__…Pensó inmediatamente el chico de la trenza con cara de sorpresa después de dar sus excusas poco acertadas, obviamente alarmado por la aparente apacibilidad de Akane_

_- __**Akane claro que interrumpir…-**__se quejó Shampoo abrazando nuevamente del cuello a Ranma…-__**en este momento airen y yo estar a punto de…**_

_**- No me interesa…-**__interrumpió enseguida Akane antes que la amazona terminara su reproche…-__**Yo solo vine porque tu "Airen" como le dices me pidió hablar eso es todo…lo demás me tiene sin cuidado…**__-se expresó con determinación enfatizando un poco la palabra airen y fingiendo cierta irónica indiferencia…_

_-__**Akane, espera yo…-**__trató de hablar Ranma sin éxito _

_-__**Dime de que querías hablar…-**__de nuevo habló con determinación esta vez interrumpiendo a Ranma…mientras menos se alargaran las cosas mejor … ya estaba harta de todo el drama que tenía que soportar obligadamente a consecuencia del ser parte de la vida del artista marcial_

_-__**Eeh si…Shampoo… tu crees que podríamos "continuar" en otro momento? …Ahora necesito hablar con Akane…**_

_**-**__**"**__Continuar?...dijo CONTINUAR__**..?**__**...**__Akane sintió que le hervía la sangre y claramente se le hinchaba una vena en la sien…-__"Pero…que sínico es… y todavía…ush todavía lo dice mientras yo estoy aquí el muy idiota"…__-Pensó tratando de controlar su rabia mientras una traicionera mueca de disgusto ya quería hacerse paso en su delicado rostro. Aquella palabra definitivamente no estaría en su lista de cosas a hacer ese día, y mucho menos después de cómo Ranma la había pronunciado inconscientemente…casi en un susurro…_

_- __**Esta bien airen…me voy, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros dos…-**__Dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras regresaba a ver a Akane, la misma que solo le devolvió una mira gélida y seria, un gesto que aprendería a utilizar con mucha más frecuencia de ahora en adelante…-__**Ah si se me olvidaba, Abuela y yo partir a China es 3 semanas, así que Airen mejor prepararse…tener mucho tiempo para pensar…-**__añadió guiñando un ojo en señal de complicidad hacia Ranma_

_-__**Eeh si, gracias Shampoo…ahora vete..…por favor…-**__espetó ya casi en un tono de súplica hacia la amazona. Sabía lo que se le venía y también sabía que no precisamente era un tratado de paz en mutuo acuerdo con su hasta ahora "única válida prometida" _

_-__**Si, adiós…-**__ y sin decir más salió del Dojo en su bicicleta, dejando atrás a Ranma y Akane envueltos en una atmósfera un poco densa, formada a causa del nerviosismo del oji-azul que no hacía mas que mantener sus ojos fijos en la duela del Dojo, y a la mirada inquisitiva que Akane ejercía en su ya no tan amado prometido._

_Los minutos pasaban, ninguno se decidía a hablar, y la presión aumentaba cada vez más, que ya se podía sentir aún cuando se encontraban a 3 metros de distancia de cada uno. _

_Akane ya un poco impaciente con el silencio tortuoso de Ranma, tomo una bocanada de aire y armándose de toda la fuerza posible, rompió con aquella incomoda escena sacando al chico de la trenza del trance en el que se encontraba_

_-__**Oye Ranma, no se si te diste cuenta pero ya llevo media hora parada aquí… -**__dijo apartando su mirada hacia otro punto del lugar fingiendo una aburridora demencia_

_-__**huh…?...um…p-perdón Akane…-**__ dijo ruborizándose hasta los huesos de la vergüenza que sentía al ser tomado por sorpresa_

_-__"Perdón…como si realmente lo sintiera…torpe"__…-pensó Akane tragándose una buena dosis de veneno mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ranma para sentarse justo en frente de é , cara a cara_

_- __**Bien, ya estoy aquí…que es eso que me querías decir…-**__preguntó una Akane con un semblante ya mas suavizado _

_-__**Antes que nada Akane…-**__habló dubitativo-__**Dime…no estas enojada o celosa verdad?...-**__inquirió con recelo mientras jugaba con sus manos y escrutaba a Akane un tanto tímido_

_-__"Enojada o celosa…? Estoy destrozada Ranma…"__-pensó con un deje de tristeza pero jamás lo admitiría y mucho menos se lo haría saber al causante de su dolor…-__**Que te hace creer eso Ranma?...-**__en lugar le pregunto aparentando una media sonrisa un tanto angelical, que tuvo inmediato efecto en el oji-azul_

_-__**Es que bueno….yo….tu…..este….n-no …no le tomes importancia….**__"Realmente…..es muy bonita"__…- pensó mientras la miraba de reojo y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Akane, la misma que ya al sentir como la sangre se le espesaba, con desesperación reclamó_

_-__**Y bien que esperas….anda dime ya de una buena vez…**_

_**- Ah si…-**__aclaró su garganta un poco, antes de continuar…-__**Akane…la verdad no se como te lo vayas a tomar pero….las cosas no pueden seguir así…-**__adquirió de repente un tono serio, fijando su mirada en Akane_

_-__**Así como…?-**__preguntó la aludida enarcando una ceja y enseguida pensó indignada…-__"Es que en realidad piensa hacerlo?...me lo va a decir así como si nada..?"_

_**-Hablo de la manera en que te comportas conmigo…-**__hizo una pausa breve para continuar al ver el rostro con clara expresión de intriga en Akane…-__**es decir…solo pasamos peleando desde aquel día…tu sabes….el día de la boda…-**__terminó un poco apenado observando a Akane de reojo_

_-__**Si, y que con eso?...-**__preguntó la muchacha aparentando indiferencia en su voz_

_-__**Pues que ya no es lo mismo Akane…por lo menos no como hace poco antes de que pasara todo…Es verdad que siempre hemos peleado y la mayoría de veces ha sido mi culpa lo admito pero….Ya ni siquiera podemos ser amigos y conversar normalmente…-**__de nuevo aparto su mirada hacia un lado para continuar casi en un murmullo…-__**Pensé que las cosas mejorarían, de hecho, ya no discutíamos tanto….Te sentía cerca Akane…pero ahora ya no….y es por eso que…**_

_**-**__**"**__Si lo va a hacer, lo va a hacer"__…- Pensó Akane erróneamente a causa de las últimas palabras pronunciadas seguidas del súbito silencio de su prometido. La incertidumbre la estaba matando y sintió claramente como cada parte de su cuerpo se iba congelando a medida que el chico frente a ella hablaba._

_Pero ella era una Tendo, Akane Tendo, y no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ella nunca más, ni si quiera el "Gran" Ranma Saotome. Si las cosas iban a terminar así, no permitiría que la angustia y la tristeza la doblegaran. Si alguien iba a dar el golpe final, esa sería ella; ya bastaba con haber escuchado involuntariamente a escondidas y confirmado al mismo tiempo que Ranma no la quería como para aguantar que se lo dijera de frente._

_-__**Ja…con que era eso eh?...-**__espetó burlesca_

_-__**Que quieres decir Akane?**_

_**-Ahórrate las explicaciones Ranma…-**__lo miró fríamente mientras continuaba…-__**Ya se que Shampoo es ahora tu novia y que te iras a China con ella…Si querías romper con el compromiso no hacía falta tanta palabrería sabes…**_

_Ranma la miró atónito, con los ojos casi desencajados…no creía lo que estaba escuchando_

_-__**Akane tu…**_

_**-Si si si… lo escuché todo…**_

_**-Desde donde?**_

_**-Cuando digo todo, es todo…-**__Akane respondió elevando ligeramente el tono de voz ya harta del poco entendimiento del artista marcial_

_-__**Akane eso quiere decir que…tu….tu escuchaste cuando dije que…**_

_**-Si que yo era un estorbo para ti, y que por mi culpa sigues siendo un anormal y no se cuantas cosas más…-**__habló sardónicamente continuando con lo que creyó que diría el muchacho de ojos azules_

_-__**Akane yo…no es lo que parece lo prometo…nunca pensé que lo escucharías…..Yo….en realidad nunca que decir eso…-**__trató de justificarse sin éxito alguno mientras sentía como le daba un vuelco el corazón_

_-__**Pues cuando hablabas parecías muy convencido de lo que decías…-**__lo miró enarcando una ceja en un claro gesto de escépticidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos…-__**Además, no se que tanto te preocupa Ranma…acaso no era eso de lo que tanto querías hablar?...**__"Esto si que es gracioso…ni si quiera le molestó que lo llamara anormal…vaya que ya no le importa en lo más mínimo"__…-Pensó la muchacha con desagrado_

_-__**Qué dices?...eso no era lo que yo te iba a decir…-**__manifestó perdiendo la paciencia mientras se enderezaba en forma de protesta_

_-__**Ah no?...Acaso ya perdiste de un momento a otro todo el desagrado que sientes hacia mi? Te dio lástima o que?**__...-Akane lo miró desafiante _

_-__**Lástima?...Pero que demonios dices…Yo te iba a pedir que confiaras en mi y me dijeras que era lo que te molestaba, así de algún modo arreglaríamos las cosas entre los dos….Rayos Akane, por una vez trato de ser amable pero tu como siempre tienes que mal interpretarlo todo…**_

_**-Amable?...-**__preguntó Akane con sorna…-__**Por Dios Ranma no me hagas reír… Siempre has sido desatento y grosero conmigo y después de lo que dijiste no me queda duda alguna de eso….Por qué querrías arreglar las cosas, si está muy claro que me detestas…-**__hizo un repentino cambio en su voz para expresarse esta vez con ira_

_-__**Y que hay de ti Akane?...siempre estas golpeándome…-**__le devolvió la mirada y con su voz cargada de resentimiento continuó…-__**Además nunca confías en mi…prefieres defender a darle la razón a un extraño antes que a mi, nunca estas de mi parte…Tampoco te he importado mucho que digamos**_

_Lo último dicho por el artista marcial, despertó en Akane de nuevo un dolor que ya se había ido aplacando a medida que continuaba la contienda verbal entre los dos. Por un momento sostuvo su mirada en el rostro de Ranma a la vez que suavizaba sus facciones. Agachando de nuevo la cabeza y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar que no se le resquebrajara la voz dijo:_

_-__**Si no me hubieras importado, por lo menos una sola vez Ranma…..Si realmente**__** piensas que prefiero defender a un completo extraño antes que a ti…Créeme que jamás hubiera arriesgado mi vida par que pudieras conseguir tu dichosa cura…-**__hizo un pausa mientras trataba de controlar su respiración_

_-__**Akane yo…**_

_**-Si realmente no confiara en ti como dices, tampoco hubiese puesto mi vida en tus manos esperando a que me salvaras…-**__continuó en un tono suave, casi imperceptible…-__**Que al fin y al cabo no si valió la pena que lo hicieras…-**__elevó su mirada fijándola con resignación en el muchacho…-__**Yo solo represento un impedimento para tus planes Ranma…**_

_Ranma atónito, perdió el habla de repente…No encontraba la forma de como retractarse en todo lo que había dicho, lo único que atinaba a pensar continuamente era __"Soy un idiota….un grandísimo idiota"__. Cómo explicarle a aquella chica que tenía sentada en frente suyo, mirándolo de un forma que lograba desármalo, que en realidad no podía hacerle saber todo lo que ella causaba en el, por el simple hecho de ser un gran cobarde._

_Un cobarde que hacía alarde de sus múltiples victorias, pero que sin embargo no podía darle frente a sus sentimientos y decirlos sin tener que arruinarlo todo. Solo logró hacerlo una vez, pensando que Akane no podría escucharlo nunca más, pero nunca se imagino que en realidad solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella pudiera reaccionar. Cuando se entero que definitivamente si se había enterado de todo lo que él había dicho, el miedo se apoderó de él obligándolo a hacer lo que mejor le salía…abrir la bocota y negarlo todo._

_Pero ahora, solo yacía sentado ahí, casi inerte, hasta que un suspiro cansino por parte de Akane lo regresó a la realidad. Noto como la chica se volvía enderezar y tomaba un gesto más amigable...aparentemente_

_-__**De todas maneras Ranma…Lo siento si te incomode con lo de la boda…Supongo que me precipité creyendo haber escuchado cosas que al fin de cuentas no eran más que parte de mi imaginación…No es que crea en cuentos de hadas o cosas por el estilo…-**__espetó fingiendo demencia…-__**Supongo que me deje llevar un poco…**_

_Ranma solo la escuchaba, todavía no lograba articular ni media palabra_

_-__**Respecto al Dojo…no te preocupes ya encontraré la manera en que te puedas quedar con el sin tener que involucrarnos…**_

_**-Quedármelo dices?...-**__logro soltar con cierto desagrado mientras apagaba gradualmente su voz_

_-__**Si Ranma…quedártelo…-**__afirmó Akane…-__**Romperemos el compromiso oficialmente como se debe…Yo hablaré con nuestros padres…**_

_**-Y que explicación les darás?...-**__musitó el muchacho en un murmullo, mientras sentía como un torbellino de dolor y culpa se apoderaban de su ser_

_-__**Pues lo que siempre han sabido Ranma…-**__explicó- __**Tu y yo ni siquiera nos queremos, nunca hemos congeniado…y bueno sobra decir que jamás funcionaría**_

_Después de escuchar lo dicho por la muchacha, Ranma solo sentía ganas de huir de aquel lugar…-__"No nos queremos….Ella… no me quiere"__...- Pensó con desolación; pero la respuesta a lo que tanto quizó saber desde el primer momento en que ella entró en su corazón, todavía quedaba flotando en el aire, aún a pesar de que la chica lo había dicho claramente…_

_-__**Akane….acaso tu no…?**_

_**-No Ranma…-**__respondió Akane adivinando lo que el chico le preguntaría…-__**Yo tampoco siento algo por ti…-**__mintió sintiendo como se le desgarraba el alma por dentro…-__**Tal vez alguna vez te aprecié como un amigo…pero nada más…**_

_Ahora Ranma obtenía su respuesta, la tan dolorosa "verdad" a la que siempre le temió: el rechazo, el desamor de aquel ser al que amaba pero que sin querer al mismo tiempo lastimaba. Ahora las cosas quedaban claras, con ellos creyendo que nunca habría nada entre los dos… ya no habría nada que hacer, no más puertas por abrir. Ahora no habría más excusa para que el orgullo dejara de hacer de las suyas, y con Ranma no sería la excepción…_

_-__**Heh…pues ya estamos a mano Akane…-**__espetó indiferente…-__**tienes mucha razón…nunca funcionaría….ni si quiera nos gustamos…**_

_**-**__**"**__No me lo tienes que repetir"__…-Pensó Akane mientras luchaba por mantener la serenidad…-__**Bueno ahora que ya lo sabes, te puedes sentir completamente libre Ranma…**_

_**-Siempre lo fui…-**__espetó con arrogancia_

_-__**Pues ahora con más razón…-**__inquirió Akane con seriedad…-__**La libertad también significa responsabilidad… y la tuya ahora es Shampoo…Dime… ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer después de que se comprometan definitivamente…?**_

_**-De que hablas…?**_

_**-Pues de que más va a ser bobo…he pesado que tal vez tú y ella puedan dirigir el Dojo juntos…**__-dijo pensativa_

_-__**Bromeas, verdad Akane..?**_

_**-Me temo que no Ranma…**_

_**-Pero como rayos pretendes que haga eso…acaso no lo entiendes…-**__explotó _

_**-Entiendo perfectamente Ranma…-**__explicó con serenidad…-__**ahora eres novio de Shampoo y por ende le tienes que cumplir con lo que le prometiste, eso implica casarte con ella y dado que te encargaras del Dojo no tienes de otra que hacerlo junto con ella… y si no lo haces no solo estarás faltando a tu palabra, si no que también te convertirás en un canalla…-**__hizo una breve pausa y esquivando la mirado de la del chico aumento…- __**Además de un cretino insensible…**_

_**-No hay necesidad de que me insultes de esa manera Akane…- **__Ranma arrastró sus palabras conteniendo su enojo _

_**-Y para cuando se trataba de insúltame a mi si la hubo…?.-**__esta vez fue Akane la que explotó ante la insensatez del artista marcial. Era el colmo que reclamara por algo que el siempre hacía sin necesidad alguna, añadiéndole el hecho de que jamás se retractaba…-__**Además no te estoy insultando, solo te estoy diciendo en lo que te convertirías**_

_**-Como siempre tan dulce Akane…-**__espetó con sarcasmo el artista marcial, lo que hizo que Akane se enfureciera más…_

_-__**Si ya se que no soy nada dócil y poco comprensiva…-**__vociferó mientras se paraba de golpe para encarar desde una más alta posición a Ranma…-__**No se por qué demonios me molesto en explicarte las cosas, al fin y al cabo tu nunca entiendes…la verdad es un alivio que no me tenga que casar con un fenómeno como tu…. **_

_El oji-azul enseguida sintió como la sangre se acumulaba haciendo presión en su sien y tomando la misma posición que Akane, soltó con veneno: _

_**-Ah si…? Pues digo lo mismo… Yo tampoco te soporto…el solo hecho de pararme a lado tuyo me enferma, me da asco….NIÑA FEA…!-**__ni bien terminó de soltar toda su sarta de sandeces, sintió claramente como el aura de la muchacha se encendía en un rojo fuego que casi podía quemarlo y sin previo avisó su rostro giro bruscamente a causa de la fuerza que Akane ejerció en la sonora cachetada propinada por la misma. _

_-__**Escúchame bien Saotome…-**__inquirió con frialdad mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice…- __**Te juro que esta es la última vez…la última…**_

_Y sin decir más, giro sobre sus pies encaminándose hacia la salida para de ahí comenzar una carrera por el pasillo hacia su cuarto evitando cualquier interrupción, dejando atrás a un Ranma estático con el cachete encendido sin emitir sonido alguno…_

_continuará..._

* * *

><p>y bien ...? que les pareció...?<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que chequean la historia aunque sea un ratito, y tambien por sus comentarios a **: _rusa-ranmayakane, Diana tendo, Paolita93, Ame90, Zurita Saotome, gris, Sil-bD9, tania, e isacandy... _**la verdad me alientan mucho para continuar ...

Proximamente estaré respondiendo a cada uno de ellos ... y esperen porque se vienen mas sorpresitas ;)

Hasta la proxima entrega ...


	4. Mil pedazos

**Disclaimer los personajes no permetecen a mi si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito XDXD**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen... de verdad que lo siento por la espera... mi traicionera inspiración se dio vacaciones por tres días la muy...XDXD por eso no pude actualizar pronto...bueno entre otras cositas que tuve que hacer...Espero que les guste este capitulo...Ya saben, todas sus sugerencias son bien aceptadas...Y ahora sí, a leer...xoxo**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

**Mil pedazos **

**-****"**Como se atreve a tratarme de esa manera!"- pensaba Akane un tanto indignada ante los recuerdos de las últimas palabras escupidas por Ranma, mientras se limpiaba los restos de líquido salino que habían recorrido sus sonrosadas mejillas hacía unos instantes

-**Pero esa fue la última vez…-**habló para si decidida, incorporándose sobre su lecho

La pelea parecía ser interminable, por un momento pensó que podría manejar las cosas, para que todo terminara más o menos bien o por lo menos hacer el intento de que todos sus sentimientos no salieran a flote.

La ira, el rencor, los celos, la decepción, la tristeza, el amor, todos juntos en un solo ser contenidos por el orgullo. Claro que no se daría el lujo de quedar frente a él como una niña torpe, ilusa y enamoradiza y mucho menos formaría parte de la lista de muchachas idiotizadas por el ya conocido "encanto Saotome".

La burla y el desprecio eran algo que no toleraba, ya se lo había demostrado varias veces con sus ataques impulsivos que los mandaban a volar al muchacho por todos los cielos, pero aquella última cachetada no había sido como los otros golpes, claro que no…ese golpe se lo había dado con el alma…

-**Hmm…vaya que sí le di con todo lo que tenía…-**murmuraba mientras observaba detenidamente la palma de su mano enardecida a causa del golpe dado.

No está por demás decir que lamentaba el hecho de haber dicho cosas que no sentía y mucho menos quería, pero que más le quedaba por hacer?. Quedarse sentada mirando sin decir nada mientras otros se reían en su cara de lo estúpida que era..? Por su puesto que no!...Esa no era ella…aunque también le dolía que a causa de ello tuviese que tratar a los que más quería sin tacto alguno…

_Flashback _

_Mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, no pudo evitar evadir a su padre, que al ver el semblante descompuesto de su querida hija menor, se acercó a ella consternado…_

_-__**Hija…pero que te pasó..? Dónde está Ranma…?**_

_**-Déjame Papá…-**__le gritó- __**Y por favor no quiero que nadie me moleste…necesito estar sola…sin que nadie me compadezca…-**__siguió su camino hacia el segundo piso, dejando atrás a los presentes asombrados con su reacción._

_Fin Flashback _

-**Tendré que pedirles disculpas después…-**se decía así misma mientras se incorporaba dirigiéndose a la mesa que quedaba junto a la ventana.

En ella se encontraba la foto de aquella vez que estuvieron en la Isla de las Doncellas, colocada en el portarretratos que el mismo Ranma le había dado en una navidad. Con cuidado, tomó el objeto y los despojo de su contenido…

-"No será nada fácil…"- pensó con lástima mientras llevaba la foto a su pecho y la apretaba con cierta añoranza

* * *

><p>Mientras en el pasillo que da al estanque….<p>

-**Esto no se ve nada bien Saotome…-**murmuró el patriarca Tendo mientras permanecía sentado cruzado de brazos

-**Así es Tendo…-**contesto Genma- **No me cabe en la cabeza que pudo haber hecho mi muchacho para que Akane reaccionara así…-**comentó con seriedad mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-**Lo que sea, fue muy malo…-**aclaró su garganta antes de continuar…-**Y la culpa la tiene en parte usted Saotome… qué clase de educación le dio a su hijo que ni siquiera sabe como tratar a una muchacha…-**espetó acusador mientras lo miraba fijamente

**-La mejor…-**Genma lo encaró…-**admito que hay veces que no sabe como comportarse…pero eso no lo hace un mal muchacho…en todo caso su hija tampoco es una santa, Tendo…**

**-Pero cómo se atreve…-**reclamó Soun poniéndose a la defensiva

-**Como se atreve usted…Yo siempre he estado atento a lo que pueda pasar entre esos dos Tendo…**

**- Y que cree que yo no…?**

**-Ya cálmense los dos…-**de repente habló Nabiki que yacía recostada leyendo una revisa, a unos pocos metros de donde los adultos se encontraban…-**Si ustedes también se ponen a pelear no conseguirán arreglar nada…-**se dirigió a ellos con cierto desdén

-**Mi hija tiene razón Saotome…no es momento para pelear… ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos…-**espetó en son de tregua

-**Estoy de acuerdo Tendo…hay que planear algo…-**opinó Genma retomando su antigua posición-**Debemos intervenir o si no nuestras escuelas nunca se unirán…**

**-Ustedes no harán nada…-**intervino Nodoka mientras se acercaba a ellos con la bandeja del té y la colocaba a un lado…-**Tal vez empeoren las cosas… y dado que no sabemos lo que ocurrió, lo mejor será mantenerse al margen…-**explicó con una tranquilidad propia de ella

-**Tía Nodoka tiene razón…- **habló de nuevo Nabiki…-**Con lo torpes que son, tal vez y se queden si herederos…-** inquirió con malicia

-**Pero y que tal si no se solucionan las cosas…?-** preguntó el padre de Ranma preocupado

-**Tranquilo querido…lo harán…Yo hablaré con Ranma…**

* * *

><p>Y en el Dojo….<p>

Ranma todavía no salía de su trance, esta vez no tenía el control absoluto sobre las cosas. Nunca pensó que Akane estaría detrás de de la puerta escuchándolo todo como un sigiloso ladrón…No es que realmente la muchacha lo fuera, en realidad estaba en todo su derecho…aquella era su casa y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Aparentemente, parecía que Akane lo estaba tomando de buena manera…Quién lo diría, ella tan explosiva y tan poco dócil mostrando una actitud indiferente, casi fría, sin ningún rastro de querer estamparlo contra el piso…Le parecía irreal que no le tomará mucha importancia, incluso le dolía que no se lo reclamara de la forma que siempre lo hacía…de la forma que ya lo tenía acostumbrado

_**-'Escúchame bien Saotome'**__-_recordó lo último que la muchacha le había dicho…-_**'Te juro que ésta es la última vez…la última!'**_

**-Pero que habrá querido decir…?-**murmuró mientras se acariciaba ligeramente su mejilla. Tan concentrado estaba recordando los sucesos que no se percató cuando su madre entraba al Dojo interrumpiéndolo en sus cavilaciones…

-**Hijo…tienes un minuto?-**habló la mujer mientras le regalaba una ligera sonrisa

-**Si mamá, qué se te ofrece?-**preguntó con serenidad

-**Acompáñame al parque querido, tendremos una charla**

Ranma le obedeció enseguida, no sabía con exactitud por qué la mujer le pedía tener una charla en un lugar como ese. Supuso que tal vez lo hacía para que nadie los interrumpiera y para tener un poco más de paz… y vaya que si la necesitaba…

-**En aquella banca hijo…-**señaló Nodoka mientras tomaba la mano de su primogénito para dirigirlo a ese lugar, una vez sentados prosiguió con mucha cautela

-**Dime Ranma, que sucedió entre ustedes…?**

**-De quiénes hablas mamá…?-**apartó su mirada de la de su madre fingiendo demencia

-**Ranma, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…Tu y Akane….?**

**-Yo y Akane nada mamá….eso ya se acabó…-**musitó con leve molestia sin dejar terminar la oración a la mujer

-**Cómo puedes estar tan seguro hijo…cómo darle un fin a algo que todavía no empieza…?**

Ranma se sorprendió mucho con lo dicho por su querida madre. Cuanta sensatez y sabiduría escondían esas palabras…Era verdad, su relación con Akane nunca tuvo un principio y tal vez jamás lo tendría. Las cosas apuntaban a una realidad distinta ahora, no podría nadar contra corriente por más que lo intentara…

-**Yo regresaré a China mamá…-**murmuró reflejando cierta distancia en su voz...-**Esta vez, conseguiré mi cura…cuésteme lo que me cueste y tal vez…..tal vez me quede allá por un tiempo….**

Su madre lo escuchaba mientras lo escrutaba con dulzura. Sabía por lo que su hijo estaba pasando, pero también sabía que jamás lo iba a admitir…

-**Entiendo hijo…-**asintió ante la confesión no hecha…-**Comprendo que necesitas tiempo para aclarar tu mente…No sé que pudo pasar entre tu y Akane…pero si me permites darte un consejo….-**lo observó un momento esperando su consentimiento, él solamente asintió con la cabeza…

-**Ranma, la vida te llevará por caminos que muchas veces no te gustarán…y también conocerás personas que te marcarán la vida, tanto para bien como para mal…Pero sin tan solo una llegara a tocar tu corazón en lo más profundo…Si realmente crees que valiera la pena sacrificar todo lo que tienes y lo que eres por el amor que le tienes….no dudes nunca en hacerlo hijo… Y díselo….No sabes el momento en el que ya no estará…No sentirás la dicha de haberlo vivido en el momento oportuno…-**estrechó la mano de Ranma entre las suyas…-**Tampoco sería de un verdadero hombre huir querido…**

Como mandado a hacer, Nodoka había dado justo en el blanco, donde la herida todavía no había cicatrizado….

**-Mamá, yo no huyo… es solo que…**

**-Sí querido lo sé…-**emitió esbozando una amable sonrisa…-** No hace falta que me lo expliques, hay veces que es difícil dejarlo todo afuera …Solo dale tiempo al tiempo…ya veremos que pasa, si?**

El muchacho solo volvió a asentir con un si casi inaudible. Nodoka podía ser extravagante en ciertos temas, pero como madre y consejera sabía que nunca le fallaría y estaba muy agradecido por ello.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Akane….<p>

Había pasado exactamente dos horas desde que se inició todo. Pronto anochecería y Akane seguía hundida en un mar de dudas y recuerdos. De la nada, le asaltó de nuevo el sentimiento de la ira y el rencor como un rayo de luz cegadora, sacándola de su inconsciencia.

Apartó la foto que con tanto cariño apretaba hace unos instantes de su pecho, y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin el más mínimo rastro de pena, la rompió en muchos pedacitos. Sentía como poco a poco la rabia la consumía, y necesitaba sacarla de alguna manera…la que fuera.

Dirigiéndose hacia el espejo, comenzó a hacer una detenida observación de todo lo que era ella físicamente. No lo hacía muy seguido, porque realmente no era una chica vanidosa y tampoco necesitaba de artilugios para lucir bien…Pero a decir verdad le gustaba lo que en ese momento veía…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo…el recuerdo de aquella vez que apreció Ukyo retando a Ranma, y de cuando se enteró de que en realidad era mujer. La chica había reaccionado muy mal ante la canallada que le habían hecho pasar años atrás Ranma y su padre. Ukyo solo sentía ganas de acabar con él…

_Flashback_

_-__**'Guarda silencio, no quiero escuchar tu voz, no me importa…desde ese día me juré que no volvería a fijarme en un hombre…'-**__le gritó la muchacha mientras trataba de acertar un golpe con su pala al artista marcial…_

_-__**'Pues que lástima, porque eres muy bonita'-**__se lo dijo Ranma esbozando una sonrisa un tanto traviesa_

_-__**'Huh..? Qué dices…?-**__murmuró sorprendida_

_-__**'En serio eres una chica muy linda, algún hombre se fijará en ti…'**_

_**-'No seas mentiroso Ranma…-**__le dijo avergonzada mientras lo empujaba_

_-__**'Lo digo enserio…no estoy mintiendo…'**_

_Fin Flashback_

-**Pero que canalla es…-**murmuró con furia…-**Conmigo nunca ha tenido un solo gesto amable…Pero ya verá, haré que se trague sus palabras…-**afirmó para si misma a la vez que tomaba su cepillo de cabello y lo partía en dos.

Recorrió esta vez hasta su armario, abriendo las puertas con tal fuerza, que logró sacarlas de su sitio quedando una en el piso, y la otra colgando ligeramente de la bisagra…

-**Aaaay, todo esto es basura…nada me sirve…-**elevaba un poco el tono de voz exasperada, a medida que tomaba cada pieza de topa y la aventaba por los aires…

Otro mal recuerdo se posicionaba en su atormentada mente. Esta vez, era aquella en la que Shampoo había hechizado a Ranma con panes al vapor, con el fin de que hiciera todo lo que la amazona le decía. Después de asestarle varios golpes al muchacho con lo que estuviera a mano, hubo un momento casi mágico entre los dos que no duró mucho gracias a la intromisión de la amazona, y por su puesto, lo que vino después fue la cereza del pastel…

_Flashback_

_Una vez más Akane había estornudado, lo que provocó que Ranma se abalanzara sobre ella, después de haber abrazado a Shampoo por la misma razón…_

_-__**'Pero cómo te atreves!...no vuelvas a abrazarme…-**__se quejó Akane apartando a Ranma de un golpe para empezar a lanzarle objetos_

_-__**'Escucha, no lo hago por gusto…-**__decía esquivando sus ataques…-__**Entiende de una vez…ni quien quiera abrazarte…!- **__Sentenció parando en seco cualquier posibilidad de que Akane hiciera añicos la mesa con él…_

_Fin Flashback_

-**Insensible, cretino…-**esta vez era la ventana la que sufría la furia de la muchacha, a causa de que había aventado las pesas hacia ésta

Y así iban y venían los recuerdos. Las veces que Ranma despreciaba sus comidas…

-**Ingrato…-**murmuraba al mismo tiempo que tomaba los libros de cocina que estaban en el estante y los lanzaba sin piedad alguna al piso

También recordó las veces que se burló de su cuerpo, e incluso lo comparaba con el suyo cuando estaba en su forma femenina…

-**Infeliz…cómo se atreve!-** Gritó a la vez que tomaba una silla la golpeaba contra el piso, provocando que ésta se quedara sin patas

Y como olvidar, algo que le dolía casi como el desamor del chico de la trenza…la comparación con las locas prometidas cuando se trataba de medir fuerzas y habilidad. Sin duda alguna. Otro desgarre a su ya muy maltratado orgullo…

-**Y pensar que arriesgué tanta veces mi vida por ese insensato…-**arrastró sus palabras con veneno mientras apartaba con una mano todo que yacía sobre su mesa de estudio…-**Y todo para que me humillara de esta manera…Ranma eres….eres….. eres un IDIOTAAAAAA!-** vociferó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que partía su mesa en dos, como si se tratara de sus bloques de entrenamiento.

Aquel estruendo y todos los demás golpes, se sentían como si una guerra civil se desatara en la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, algo que obviamente, no pasó desapercibido para los que se encontraban en la planta baja…

-**Pero que es todo ese escándalo?-** preguntó una intrigada Nabiki, a la vez que observaba con atención el material que caía del techo…

-**Dios…creo que es Akane, los ruidos provienes de su habitación…-**musitó Kasumi consternada

-**Vamos a ver que ocurre…-**ordenó el patriarca Tendo

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la muchacha, todos quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creer los que sus ojos veían…Las cortinas rasgadas, la ventana rota. Libros y ropa desgarrados, muebles ya casi inservibles, basura por todos lados…Parecía que una fiera indomable acababa de hacer de las suyas en aquel espacio…

**-Pero….Akane….hija que….qué es todo…esto…?-**Preguntó su padre desde la puerta, aún con la mandíbula desencajada…

-**Sí Akane…si querías liberar tensiones por qué no lo hiciste entrenando como siempre?-** Espetó Nabiki un tanto burlesca

Akane que se encontraba arrodillada tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, atinó a responder con una risita nerviosa a la vez que volteaba su rostro hacia ellos

-**Je je no es nada….no se preocupen…Yo limpiaré el desorden…-**apartó de nuevo su rostro y continuó con una frase entrecortada, casi en un susurro…-**Es solo que…ahora yo….**

De repente reinó el silencio en la habitación de la muchacha. Los familiares solo podían ver como un líquido transparente caía en la alfombra proveniente del rostro de Akane, que estaba ligeramente cubierto por su flequillo. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar…

-**Akane…-**musitaron sus hermanas mayores al unísono con claro tono de preocupación

-**Hija que ocurre?-** Soun se acercó y se arrodillo a lado de Akane, dándole un abrazo protector. La muchacho solo pudo lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, para soltar de nuevo un llanto lleno de amargura.

Genma que había llegado un poco después convertido en panda, solo presenció la escena por un momento, y decidió retirarse enseguida para no interrumpir mientras mostraba uno de sus carteles

-**"Yo me voy…esto es cosa de familia…"**

Después de desahogarse, Akane les contó todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Ranma. La conversación que escuchó, el ahora noviazgo del muchacho con la amazona y su viaje a China y aquella última pelea y las cosas que se dijeron…

-**Vaya, vaya…Así que Saotome anda haciendo de las suyas otra vez…-**espetó Nabiki con ironía

-**Y lo peor fue que le dije que él podría hacerse cargo del Dojo junto con Shampoo…-** declaró Akane avergonzada

-**Que hiciste QUE…? **- reclamaron todos a la vez

**-Lo siento…-**agachó su cabeza…-**ni yo sé en lo que estaba pensando…Obviamente no lo dije enserio, supongo que fue la ira del momento….**

**-Por eso no hay problema… todo tiene solución…-** inquirió Soun serenándose un poco- **Lo que yo quiero saber hija, es que vas a hacer ahora…Ya tomaste una decisión…?**

**-Ranma se marchará en tres semanas a China papá…No sé cuando vuelva y que es lo que hará después… pero lo que a mi respecta…No quiero seguir aquí, yo también me iré…**

**-Pero hija…y tu compromiso…y la boda….**

**-Papá te lo ruego…-**musitó con todo el todo de suplica- **no me ates a algo que no quiero hacer…Cómo esperas que me case con alguien que no siente nada por mi…? -**silencio- **En fin, haz lo que tu creas que es lo mejor papá, si quieres unir las escuelas, hazlo…pero sin inmiscuirme por favor…**

**-Entiendo hija…ya veré la forma de solucionarlo junto con Saotome…-**inquirió comprensivo-** Pero dime a dónde iras?**

**-Todavía no lo sé…solo quisiera pedirles un favor**

**-El que sea hermanita…confía en nosotros…-**habló Kasumi posando su mano en el hombro de Akane

-**No quiero que nadie se entere de esto….especialmente Ranma…él no sabe que me iré…No quiero que piense que yo también huyo….igual que él lo hace…-**dijo lo último con resentimiento

-**No lo haremos Akane…Tranquila, ya sabemos que único gallina aquí es Ranma…-** inquirió Nabiki guiñándole un ojo a su hermana en son de complicidad…Después de todo no era para menos no apoyarla en todo lo que la muchacha de cabellera azulada decidiera, estaba en todo su derecho y si quería que nadie se enterara, pues así sería…

* * *

><p>Una semana y media después de lo acontecido, todo volvía a la normalidad, con la excepción de que Akane ni si quiera tomaba en cuenta a Ranma. Todo el tiempo lo evitaba y si él trataba de decirle algo, simplemente pasaba a lado suyo ignorándolo como si no existiera. Soun había hecho una pequeña reunión con todos los miembros de la familia, para darles a conocer la resolución que habían tomado junto con Genma y Nodoka, sobre el heredero del Dojo después de haber tenido una extenuante charla sobre los hechos.<p>

Decidieron que el muchacho de ojos azules se haría cargo, con la condición de que no podría casarse con nadie a lo que él respondió que tampoco pensaba hacerlo. En realidad, la condición escondía la intención y la esperanza de los padres, de que algún día sus hijos se reconciliaran, pero hasta que eso pasara, Ranma tendría que cumplir con lo tratado.

También las visitas de Shampoo se habían hecho más constantes; casi todos los días venía por Ranma para llevarlo a algún lugar, con la excusa de una "nueva cita". A Akane esto no le hacía nada de gracia, le parecía tonto pedirle una cita a alguien que se supone era su novio. A parte estaba el hecho de que debía tragarse todo el veneno que sentía y no hacer una escena.

Una tarde después de que Shampoo le llevara a su "airen" a pasear, la muchacha no pudo contenerse al ver el beso que con tanto cariño la amazona posaba en una de las mejillas, cerca de las comisuras de los labios del artista marcial, notando también como este se tensaba. La china lo había hecho con malicia, aprovechando que Akane los observaba.

Solo atinó a salir corriendo de aquel lugar, para refugiarse en su habitación, donde sus hermanas la esperaban para continuar con los preparativos de una fiesta infantil que ofrecerían en el Dojo.

-**Qué pasa Akane…pareces un volcán…-**comentó su hermana Kasumi al ver como su rostro de encendía, al parecer por enojo

**-No lo soporto…-**vociferó –** no entiendo que viene a hacer aquí, si bien ese cretino puede ir a visitarla a su restaurante…Ush como la detesto…!**

**-No entiendo por qué te pones así hermanita… o es acaso que vista algo que no querías…?-** musitó Nabiki escrutando el rostro de Akane

-**Pues…Lo único que quiero es que no den espectáculos en mi casa….eso es todo…-** apartó su mirada fingiendo demencia

**-Hmmm….pues espectáculos es lo que menos dan Akane…-**comentó Nabiki segura de lo que hablaba – **Sin querer me enteré por ahí que Ranma no ha logrado ni si quiera besarla…algo muy conveniente, no te parece..?**

**-Qué cosa..?...Por qué conveniente?...a que te refieres…?-** Preguntó Akane con clara curiosidad

**-Dime Akane… Por qué no te desquitas?...-**propuso Nabiki evadiendo la pregunta y esbozando un media sonrisa conspiradora

-**Mi Dios….que propones Nabiki…?-** murmuró Kasumi llevándose una mano a su boca en un gesto de preocupación, y por qué no expectativa a lo que diría la joven…..

Qué tramaba esta vez…?

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los que se pasan a leer mi historia y los que dejan sus comentarios: <strong>Ame90, tania, viry chan, 9, Diana Tendo, Barby, rusa-ranmayakane, jesi saotome, Marleen, Jacquesita Saotome(mi ñañita jeje), InugomeL, Sauma Sakura y susyakane...<strong>muchas gracias ..sus palabras me alientan para continuar... Prometo no demorar mucho para el próximo capítulo...verán que solo prometo jejeje...

bye, bye


	5. Más agrio que dulce

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: Y por cierto los personajes no perteneces a mi si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito sin ningún fin lucrativo (aunque ya quisiera XDXDXD) **

**Ahora si creo que voy a poner en práctica la técnica del tigre caído...Perdón, perdón perdón perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón. De verdad que no fue mi clara intención demorarme tanto...ya se que prometí no hacerlo y tampoco quiero que piensen que soy una chica de poca palabra...pero la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo...entre mil ocupaciones y esta musa ingrata que se reusa a darme un poco de su ayuda...se me pasó el tiempo ...Pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez con esta nueva entrega...No se como me salió pero de todos modos ahí les va...**

**Ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios, aplausos, porrazos ..todo lo que sea ...bienvenido XDXD**

**MaRce kid nicky's girl**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

**Más agrio que dulce**

**-Qué COSAAAA?...Cómo se te ocurre que yo haga algo así…ni que estuviera loca…-**gritaba azorada Akane mientras iba de un lado al otro tratando de mitigar su nerviosismo

La idea que le proponía su hermana le parecía un tanto descabellada, inaudita incluso. Cómo se supone que besaría a Ranma en semejante situación, después de haberle dicho que no lo quería y haberlo ignorando todo este tiempo para de repente asomarse así como si nada y plantarle un beso? Definitivamente no sabía quien estaba más loca: si ella o su hermana…

-**Es la cosa más ridícula que jamás he escuchado Nabiki…-** espetó ceñuda – **Que hay de mi dignidad…? Hah…conociéndolo seguro pensará que soy una ofrecida más…**

**-Y quién dijo que lo harías directamente Akane…?...Solo fingirás…-** explicó su hermana con total naturalidad

**-Fingir? Akane no sabe fingir…-** musitó Kasumi un poco asombrada

-**Claro que no…!-** aseguró la muchacha de cabello corto con seriedad

**-Por favor… y que se supone que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo hermanita…? Quién mejor que tu y Ranma para ocultar emociones eh?- **inquirió Nabiki sardónica

-**No entiendo a que viene todo esto…**

Ante la escépticidad de su hermana menor, Nabiki movió su cabeza en negativa e incorporándose del lecho para dirigirse hacia la ventana dándoles al mismo tiempo la espalda a sus interlocutoras sentenció muy segura de sí

-**Mira Akane, ese cuento de que Ranma no te quiere no me lo trago del todo…Es verdad que siempre hace y dice que cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, pero la mayoría de veces lo hace porque tiene un interés oculto, y eso todo mundo lo nota…**

**-Como no… si eso ya lo sé…es un sucio convenenciero…-** aprovechó Akane para dar su opinión en un tono ácido

-**Pues sí…en fin…-**continuó Nabiki- **Yo estoy segura que un beso tuyo no le será nada indiferente, además esta a punto de irse y quedará muy afectado… y claro él no es el tipo de hombre que buscaría refugio en los brazos de otra chica para olvidar… es demasiado cobarde…- **volteó clavando su mirada en Akane para asegurarse de que entendía

-**Ranma no me quiere….además que con eso…?**

**-Ay Akane, a veces eres muy lenta hermana…-** espetó aburrida- **Si haces exactamente lo que yo te digo, no solo estarás matando dos pájaros de un tiro, sino que también obtendrás lo que siempre buscaste…y bueno por supuesto, Ranma será el único que sufra…eso te lo puedo asegurar…**

**-Lo que siempre busqué…? Pero de que rayos hablas…-**preguntó la joven casi colérica

-**Akane… a poco nunca has querido saber lo que se siente besar a Ranma? –** se lo preguntó su hermana del medio mientras se acercaba hacia ella para ver su reacción más de cerca. Akane solo retrocedió sintiéndose invadida

-"Sa-saber lo que se siente…?"- pensaba Akane mientras un color carmín intenso se hacía posesión de sus mejillas. Notó como sus dos hermanas la mirabas atentamente, especialmente Nabiki que había enarcado una ceja ante notar su reacción, como afirmando lo que se sospecha.

Sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando los pensamientos que amenazaban con sacarla de quicio. Claro que no podía aceptar, jamás lo haría. Es verdad que hubo veces que estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero siempre hubo una interrupción inoportuna o alguno de los dos se acobardaba. A este punto de su vida, creía saber perfectamente lo que Ranma sentía por ella y precisamente no era amor. Ya había pasado por suficientes desplantes, como para empezar a humillarse así misma…

-**No lo haré Nabiki...un beso no es cualquier cosa…No pienso jugar de esa manera, sabes que no va conmigo…-** dictaminó la muchacha retomando la compostura

-**Akane tiene razón Nabiki…-**intervino Kasumi-** Además es muy arriesgado…una cosa así no se puede actuar**

**-Claro que sí se puede…Tómalo de esta manera Akane… tu serás la primera en darle un beso real, como se debe…Ni siquiera la odiosa de Shampoo logrará eso….Yo tengo un plan y estoy segura que funcionará a la perfección, solo tienes qu…**

**-Ya te dije que no…-** Akane le cortó su frase ya enfurecida- **No lo pienso hacer y punto…no insistas.**

**-Está bien, como quieras…De todos modos la propuesta sigue en pie**

* * *

><p>El tiempo seguía pasando. Faltaban exactamente cinco días para que Ranma partiera con rumbo a China. El muchacho había decidido que buscaría la manera de terminar la escuela allá y después de eso tal vez se quedaría un tiempo entrenando o aplicaría para alguna Universidad. Después, volvería para hacerse cargo del Dojo Tendo, tal como lo había prometido.<p>

Todo este tiempo de vacacione, le parecía interminable. Todo lo vivido en Jusenkyo, el malvado Saffron y sus secuaces, la abducción de Akane, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir el agua sagrada para volverla a la normalidad,, después de haber perdido todo el líquido de su cuerpo y quedar reducida a una muñeca; y todo eso solo por salvarlo a él…Haberla creído muerta, solo empeoró el panorama. No sabía que hubiese sido su vida sin ella. Gracias a Dios, toda había vuelto a la normalidad y Akane estaba a salvo. Pero como las cosas casi siempre fueron caóticas en su vida, no podía evitar cerrar con broche de oro. Ahora por su insensatez, la vida lo apartaba de ella...Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

-"Akane…"- no podía evitar pensarla mientras permanecía recostado, observando desde su parte favorita del tejado como avanzaba la tarde

La había visto ir y venir de aquí para allá, con un montón de cajas que contenían artículos de fiestas para niños. Últimamente se habían dedicado a alquilar el Dojo para ofrecer ese tipo de eventos, ya que la enseñanza del arte no estaba dando muchos frutos, y un ingreso de ese tamaño les caía como anillo a dedo. Pronto ofrecerían una más que incluiría la despedida del muchacho, puesto que sería un día antes de su partida.

No podía evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, más por el hecho de que las cosas no quedarían en buenos términos con Akane. Su madre le había aconsejado que tratara de hablar con ella, pero la oportunidad nunca se daba…A decir verdad, la joven estaba muy cambiada, y no solo en su actitud hacia él; ya no se ponía aquellos vestidos largos hasta la rodilla que la hacían lucir como una niña, incluso la vio un día salir con una gran funda negra que los contenía para botarlos. Ahora mostraba más su figura. Vestía faldas cortas o shorts con blusas ceñidas que marcaban más sus atributos, rara vez se ponía vestidos pero ya no como los de antes, los nuevos dejaban ver gran parte de su nívea piel con escotes sutilmente generosos que nunca caían en la vulgaridad. Y por supuesto, nadie podía negar que lucía hermosa. Pero para su desagrado, los cambios vinieron acompañados de más perseguidores molestosos. Algo que le irritaba de sobre manera, era el hecho que ahora eran peor que moscas rondando la miel, y la muchacha ni si quiera se inmutaba por espantarlos, parecía ya no incomodarle en lo más mínimo, incluso habían veces que les regalaba una sonrisa a ciertos de ellos y vaya que le molestaba. Le daba envidia, sentía celos…quería matarlos…Lástima que ahora no podía ni si quiera camuflar su sentimientos con un par de insultos como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer. No podía decir ni reclamarle nada, era como si para Akane, él ya no existiera.

Le hubiese encanto seguir pensando en la muchacha y en la manera de arreglar las cosas antes de dejar aquel lugar, pero se percató de la presencia de un huésped un tanto desorientado que no veía hace algún tiempo.

Girando por la esquina, a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Tendo, se encontraba Ryoga. Pudo deducir por la expresión aturdida del muchacho de la pañoleta, que como siempre se había dejado guiar por sus pies en lugar de su cabeza…

-**Ryoga….** Gritó Ranma para llamar su atención desde el tejado a la vez que meneaba su mano en forma de saludo

-**Huh? Ah eres tu Ranma…-**lo divisó el muchacho desde su posición avanzando hacia la residencia

**-Vaya, tiempo sin verte P-chan…no me digas, te perdiste de nuevo no es así…?-** inquirió en tono burlón

**-Cállate…vengo de visitar a Akari y sin querer vine a parar aquí…-** explicó dando un salto al tejado para reunirse con Ranma- **Pero dime Ranma…cómo está Akane…?**

-**No lo sé…por qué no aprovechas y bajas a buscarla…de seguro le alegrará verte…-**murmuró en un tono un tanto áspero y distante a la vez evadiendo la mirada de Ryoga

**-Cómo que no lo sabes?-** preguntó extrañado- **Acaso hay algo de lo que deba enterarme Saotome….Qué le hiciste a Akane…?-** preguntó tomando de repente de la camisa a Ranma para que lo encarara

**-Eso ya no tiene importancia…el hecho es que ahora el compromiso esta roto…y yo volveré a China…**

Ryoga soltó de inmediato su agarre que ejercía sobre Ranma, al notar que este no luchaba por zafarse del mismo, y como ignorar aquel apenas perceptible deje de tristeza en su voz…Algo andaba muy mal

-**Cómo que volverás a China…? Acaso no te bastó todo lo vivido…? Ranma…no habrás herido de nuevo los sentimientos de Akane con alguna de tus idioteces verdad?**

**-Pues sí…si lo hice….y ya no hay marcha atrás…..ahora déjame, quiero estar solo…**

**-Heh…ahora comprendo. Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre eh Ranma…?-** indagó con cierto veneno y una mirada acusadora. Ranma permaneció en silencio

-**Tu silencio no hace más que confirmarlo….Dime, ya te olvidaste todo lo que le dijiste en Jusenkyo?**

**-No, no lo he hecho…-** musitó abatido

-**Como me decepcionas Ranma Saotome…-**espetó Ryoga con sarcasmo-** Dime, cuando te demostrarás que sabes y puedes tratar a la mujer que amas? Supongo que nunca es suficiente para ti…No te basta con herir sus sentimientos, sino que siempre pones tus intereses en primer lugar antes que a ella…Realmente creí que habías renunciado a todo con tal de tener a Akane a tu lado…**

**-No es tu asunto lo que haga o deje de hacer… -** habló el muchacho ya perdiendo la paciencia

-**Tan cretino como siempre…Eres un egoísta, solo piensan en ti…**

**-Ryoga…más te vale no provocarme…Ya te dije que quiero estar SOLO... **masculló colérico golpeando con sus puños el tejado

-**Pues solo te vas a quedar por el resto de tu vida sin sigues así…- **le dijo tomando su maleta para disponerse a buscar a Akane-** Te deseo mucha suerte en China Ranma…Ojalá encuentres lo que estas buscando…**

**-Oye y tú qué…? No piensas venir…?-** sorprendido preguntó antes de que el muchacho se marchara

-**Heh…Claro que no Ranma…A pesar de que antes lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo, ahora no…..Sabes que Akane significa mucho para mí, pero la presencia de Akari a trastornado completamente mi vida…-** le explicaba a la vez que sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial- **A ella no le importa si me convierto en un cerdito…me quiere tal y como soy y sinceramente no me molesta…Ella es feliz, por lo tanto yo también. No me importa lo demás….-** regalándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo, saltó hacia el jardín dejando a Ranma estupefacto

-**Hah…que estupidez…como si el amor lo fuera todo…-**una vez que estuvo solo, murmuró para sí con amargura. La vida le demostraría después lo equivocado que estaba…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Eh…Buenas Tardes…-<strong> una vez abajo, Ryoga se dio paso por la entrada que da al estanque, interrumpiendo a una Kasumi entretenida con la televisión

**-Ah que tal Ryoga, hace tiempo que no venías por aquí…-** le saludó Kasumi con una amable sonrisa característica de ella

-**Je je…pues si Kasumi…disculpa y Akane…?-** preguntó un tanto tímido

-**Ryoga, que gusto verte…Dónde habías estado?-** de repente, Akane hizo gala de su presencia por el pasillo saludando afablemente al chico de la pañoleta

-**Hola Akane…**

**-Por qué no suben a tu habitación a conversar Akane…yo les llevaré unas bebidas heladas…**

**-Eh si…gracias Kasumi. Vamos Ryoga…-** contestó Akane con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose junto con Ryoga hacia el segundo piso

Ya en la habitación, hablaron de muchas cosas. Los viajes de Ryoga, su relación con Akari…en fin, todo lo que había hecho durante todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. El joven trató de ser cuidadoso al tratar el tema de Ranma, por suerte para él, Akane siempre lo había visto como un buen amigo en el que se puede confiar y pedir consejos, así que no dudó en contárselo todo. Ryoga por su parte, a medida que escucha el relato, sentía más ganas de hacer de Ranma un costal de deshechos, para después lanzarlo por un acantilado. Quién rayos se creía para hacer sufrir de esa manera a aquella muchacha tan sublime que él tanto apreciaba? No podía creer los alcances de idiotez que tenía su querido y a la vez odiado amigo Ranma.

**-Lo mataré…como se atreve a tratarte de esa manera…Infeliz y encima se atreve a cambiarte por esa Shampoo-**replicó con sumo enojo e indignación parándose bruscamente del lecho de Akane

-**Tranquilo de verdad, ya no tiene importancia…-** dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de tranquilizar al perturbado muchacho-** Déjalo ser…tarde o temprano esta iba a pasar, solo era cuestión de tiempo…Descuida Ryoga, a mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo…de verás-** continuó sin borrar la cálida sonrisa de rostro

Ryoga solo la escrutaba sorprendido. Sabía que mentía, y lo sabía porque en los ojos de la chica se disimulaba un opacado brillo de tristeza. El también la conocía muy bien, y por la misma razón nunca le llevaría la contraria. No le gustaba verla mal. En lugar de eso, le devolvió la sonrisa y prosiguió

**-Está bien Akane….solo prométeme que vas a estar bien…**

**-Sip…Te lo prometo Ryoga**

**-Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte que…te ves muy bien….Akane…-** confesó adquiriendo un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas a las ves que bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzado

**-Tu siempre tan amable Ryoga…muchas gracias…-** la muchacha le regaló una sonrisa sincera

**-Bueno es hora de que me vaya…-** dijo a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la puerta

**-Tan pronto?**

**-Si Akane…. Quedé en regresar pronto a la casa de Akari y de seguro ya me debe estar esperando… **sonrío bobamente posando su brazo derecho detrás de su nuca

**-Esta bien… déjame te acompaño a la salida…**

**-Disculpen la tardanza…aquí están las be….aahh…-** en el momento que se dirigía a girar la manilla de la puerta, al abrirla no se fijó que detrás de esta se encontraba Kasumi, que venia a toda prisa para dejar las bebidas que les había ofrecido y sin querer chocaron, provocando que el líquido le cayera al chico de la pañoleta, transformándolo en el pequeño cerdito negro ante los ojos de una desconcertada Akane…

**-Santo Cielo…-** murmuró Kasumi asombrada al ver la escena colocando ambas manos al los lados de su cara

**-P-p-p P-chan tu….R-Ryoga….pe-pero que… - **tartamudeoAkane sin lograr entrar en razón con la mirada aún fija en el animalito casi sin pestañear. Ryoga en su forma porcina, se había quedado estático. Toda había sido tan repentino; nunca se imaginó que la muchacha descubriría su gran secreto de una forma tan poco coherente. Sintiendo el terror recorrer todo su pequeño cuerpo, intentó escapar de aquel lugar, pero Akane en un ataque repentino de lucidez ya lo había agarrado del pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, y toda prisa se dirigía al cuarto de baño gritándole a su vez a su hermana, que no dijera nada de lo que había visto, a lo cual la misma asintió mudamente

Una vez ahí, puso seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrara y se dirigió hacia la bañera para llenarla con agua caliente y así después sumergir al animal dentro de esta. Se arrodilló a orillas de la bañera a esperar que el individuo diera la cara, pero Ryoga permanecía dentro del agua en clara señal de no querer salir…

**-Qué esperas…sal de ahí… **- musitó la muchacha en un tono seco, carente de emociones que hasta al más duro ser, pudo haber causado escalofríos

El muchacho tragó duro dentro del agua, y aún con miedo fue asomando su cabeza poco a poco sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, mucho menos a articular palabra alguna

**-Explícalo…-** entonó demandante Akane manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo –** Cómo sucedió…? **

**-Fue culpa de Ranma….es por él que caí en uno de los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo…-** se atrevió a declarar, dándole la mirada a Akane con un gesto arrepentido. Le contó todo lo que había pasado el día que fue detrás del chico de la trenza a China, para cobrar venganza, y como desafortunadamente había ido a parar a una de las posas…

**-Desde ahí empezó mi desgracia…-** murmuró apartando su mirada con dolor hacia otro punto

**-Desgracia dices…? Te aprovechaste todo este tiempo de mi ignorancia… **- le reclamó la muchacha manteniendo el tono neutro de su voz

-**Perdóname Akane…mi intención nunca fue aprovecharme…Yo…estaba e-enamorado de ti…-** alzó momentáneamente la mirada para observar la expresión la joven incomoda ante tal confesión…-**Siempre traté de decírtelo…-** continuó- **Pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo… de algún modo me aterraba la idea que lo descubrieras y me odiaras para siempre….algunas veces estuviste tan cerca de la verdad pero ahí estaba Ranma…siempre ayudándome a ocultarla…**

Akane clavó su mirada intrigada en el muchacho después de escuchar el nombre de su ex prometido, tratando de procesar la información recién dada. Cambio su semblante inexpresivo a un de total inseguridad

**-Qu-quieres decir que Ranma ya…ya lo sabía…?-** espetó dudosa, esperando haber escuchado mal…

**-S-si…él…. Él lo supo desde el principio…-** contestó temeroso

-"Desde el principio"- meditó Akane en su interior-" Por qué? …Por qué siempre tiene que ser de esta manera…..es que acaso no habrá algo que deje de decepcionarme….Ma-maldito descerebrado…!"

Ryoga la observaba, extremadamente preocupado. La muchacha había empezado a acelerar el ritmo de su respiración manteniendo su mirada oculta bajo sus flequillos azulados. En un intento por asegurarse si se encontraba bien, acercó su mano a uno de sus hombros, a lo que Akane reaccionó enseguida, devolviéndole una mirada inyectada de veneno, pero que no estaba precisamente dedicada hacia él….

**-A-Akane… te encuentras bien…?**

**-Olvídalo…-** musitó suavizando su expresión-** No toda la culpa es tuya…en parte también es mía, por haber sido tan boba y no haber caído en cuenta antes…-** sonrío con tristeza

**-Akane…-** murmuró sorprendido viendo como la chica se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltearse para dirigirle la palabra una vez más

-**Ryoga….si llegas a ver a Ranma no le digas nada de esto por favor…-**continuó en un tono serio pero sereno- **Y no te preocupes…A ti no te puedo odiar…-** le regaló una sonrisa llena de nostalgia antes de salir de aquel lugar, dejando al chico de la pañoleta estupefacto con su reacción

No podía sentirse más tonta. Después de un buen rato de haberlo meditado, concluyó que no podía sentir más desprecio hacia una persona como lo estaba sintiendo ahora por Ranma. Ese chico había logrado sacarla unas cuantas veces de sus casillas pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites. Se sentía engañada, le habían visto la cara de torpe una vez más.

-"Lo voy a hacer"- pensó decidida dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Nabiki, y sin pedir permiso entró cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás suyo

-**Dime…. Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer** **y qué ganaré con eso…. **- preguntó viendo a su hermana muy seriamente

-**Vaya, hasta que te decidiste Akane…-** sonrío gustosa de saber que su propuesta sería aceptada-** Pues verás, me supongo que recuerdas perfectamente la vez que Ranma te besó mientras se encontraba en el estado del Neko-ken y también recordarás que no se acordaba de haberlo hecho…**

**-Sí, como olvidarlo…-** sonrió con amargura

-**Pues bien… tu harás lo mismo Akane, solo que tu fingirás ser sonámbula… y por supuesto, pretenderás no recordar nada después…un buen golpe bajo, no crees…?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-'Recuerda, no puedes abrir los ojos en ningún momento, mucho menos puedes hablar… tu solo acércate a él y haz lo que tengas que hacer….No te preocupes yo me encargo que nadie quede en la casa ese día a excepción de nosotros 3…'-<strong>_hacía memoria Akane con nerviosismo de lo que le había dicho su hermana hace cuatro días…

Cuatro días de torturarse así misma, preguntándose como diablos lo iba a hacer. La idea seguí teniendo poco juicio, pero ya se había convencido que después de todo era una buena forma de obtener su revancha. Y parece que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca; la idea de Nabiki se desarrollaba exitosamente. Para la fiesta le había aconsejado que se pusiera un vestido blanco de cuello de tortuga, ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo, con un escote amplio en la espalda y zapatos bajos. El objetivo era estimular a Ranma para que cediera de forma más fácil, al momento de "cobrárselas", y vaya que estaba dando frutos. Durante toda la fiesta, no para de observar a Akane y parece que no le importaba que Shampoo también se encontrara ahí. Aprovechaba que había algunos niños incitando a la amazona a jugar, para alejarse de ella por unos segundos y dedicarle su atención a la muchacha de cabellos a una distancia prudente.

**-Ya lo notaste Akane…? No ha parado de verte en todo el día…-** se acercó Nabiki a su hermana menor con una pícara sonrisa murmurando en su oído

**-Sí…ya lo vi…Oye Nabiki como se supone que nos quedaremos solos esta noche?…la verdad tengo un poco de miedo….-**comentó con preocupación

**-Ya lo tengo todo arreglado…-**respondió guiñándole un ojo-** Hable con Kasumi para que convenciera a Papá y a los Saotome de ir a las aguas termales más cercanas esta noche después de la fiesta….Volverán mañana temprano para despedir a Ranma…No te preocupes Akane, todo saldrá bien…ya tengo la excusa perfecta…**

**-Eso espero… **inquirió Akane no muy convencida. Solo le quedaba esperar

* * *

><p>La fiesta ya había terminado exitosamente. Todos muy contentos se habían retirado ya a sus casas. Los niños no habían hecho tanto alboroto, por lo que no hubo que limpiar mucho. Los adultos que vivían en la casa Tendo, ya se habían marchado junto con Kasumi, el Doctor Tofú y un Happosai muy cansado, que había llegado a última hora de quién sabe donde. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, ya eran casi las diez de la noche. El único todavía en pie era Ranma, que estaba en la planta baja haciendo guardia, tal y como se lo había indicado la mediana de los Tendo…<p>

_Flashback_

_-'__**Ranma… hoy nos quedaremos vigilando la casa…mi papá me advirtió que últimamente hay un ladrón rondando la zona, así que hay que estar alerta….yo vendré a remplazarte en un par de horas….-**__ había comunicado la chica astuta a la vez que subía las escaleras_

_**-Está bien….Oye Nabiki…Y Akane…?-**__ se atrevió a preguntar aún con timidez. La muchacha voltio y lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos_

_-__**Ella no bajará…Se sentía un poco indispuesta por que supongo ya estará durmiendo…Buenas noches Ranma…-**__ sin decir más, se marchó dejando a Ranma atrás_

_Fin Flashback_

-**Vaya…que le habrá pasado….parecía sentirse muy bien durante la fiesta…-** murmuraba para sí mientras yacía recostado con ambos brazos hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza, a la vez que miraba las estrellas desde el pasillo del estanque. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo bien que se veía Akane esa tarde con aquel vestido tan provocativo y juvenil a la vez. Ahora más que nunca lamentaba el hecho de ni siquiera poder acercarse a la muchacha, aunque sea para entablar una pequeña conversación entre los dos de esas que tanto extrañaba. La muchacha seguía tan recia, tan distante; no quería creer que no cedería aún así cuando ya se encontraba a vísperas de marcharse. Suspiró con pesadez ante tal pensamiento.

Apartando sus alusiones, se paró para dirigirse a la cocina, ya que una sed espantosa estaba amenazando con acabar con su garganta si no la mitigaba pronto. Se quedó ahí por unos minutos, pero un ruido extraño que provenía del pasillo de las escaleras, captó su atención de inmediato, poniendo sus cinco sentidos en alerta

**-Quién está ahí…?-** salió de la cocina y habló con un tono grave y demandante como queriendo asustar a aquel intruso que se había escabullido en la casa sin permiso alguno. Pero lo único que vio, fue una silueta femenina muy conocida, que era cubierta ligeramente por la oscuridad de la noche

-**A-Akane…e-eres tú…-** musitó nervioso ya que no se esperaba semejante presencia a esas hora, y menos de esa forma.

La muchacha había avanzado unos pequeños pasos, permitiendo a la luz de la luna iluminar su figura en toda su extensión. Traía puesto un ligero camisón de seda de tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando apreciar en su mayoría su esbelto cuerpo. El muchacho tragó duro antes de articular palabra

-**Akane, q-que haces aquí…? No deberías estar en tu habitación?-** preguntó observando minuciosamente de pies a cabeza a la muchacha que seguía avanzando hacia él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-**Qué…vas a seguir enojada y no me vas a hablar…? Ya me estoy hartando de esto Akane… Y por qué rayos no abres los ojos…?-** espetó enojado pero aún así no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Akane yacía parada frente suyo, a tan solo 2 palmos de distancia, sin manifestar cualquier cambio de posición.

De repente, sintió como los brazos de la muchacha se enredaban alrededor de su cuello elevándose ligeramente sobre los dedos de sus pies, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros poco a poco

-**A-Aka-Akane p-pero qu-que ha….-** muy nervioso por la situación no pudo concluir su frase, porque la joven ya había capturado sus labios con una delicada caricia que amenazaba con intensificarse…

Al principio no supo como reaccionar…Su cara parecía haberse convertido de repente en un tomate viviente. Akane lo había tomado por sorpresa. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero poco a poco fue rindiéndose ante las sensaciones que empezaron a emerger por todo su cuerpo; con movimientos lentos y un poco torpes, posicionó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la muchacha. Akane al sentir tal acción, no dudo ni un segundo en cambiar el nivel de aquel tímido beso. Con la punta de su lengua, rozó levemente los labios del muchacho, para así dar lugar a un movimiento más apasionado y atrevido. Ranma ya entrando en calor y desinhibiéndose completamente, correspondió aquel gesto con más vehemencia introduciendo su lengua y capturando la de su compañera acariciándola lentamente con fatigadora tortura, a la vez que apretaba a la muchacha contra su cuerpo, para hacer del acto algo más íntimo. El calor y la intensidad de los besos iban en aumento, Ranma ajeno a los pensamientos de Akane, no podía evitar sentirse entre nubes. Un acto tan deseado que se le presentaba como agua para el sediento. Nunca creyó que podía llegar a tener tan buen desempeño en una tarea en la que carecía de conocimientos y que lo convertía prácticamente en un novato. Akane por su parte, no hacía mas que tratar de controlarse, para no derramar lágrimas mientras se entregaba profundamente a los labios que tanto había añorado alguna vez…

-"Lo hecho, hecho esta… Ranma se irá…y de esto no quedará más que el recuerdo…debo parar ahora mismo…o sino… - pensaba con tristeza sin abrir los ojos a la vez que rompía con el contacto de a poco

Desde un rincón a escondidas, se encontraba Nabiki observando lo que acaba de pasar

-"Muy bien hermanita"- pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro-"Supongo que ya obtuviste suficiente…es hora del paso final…"

-**Ah, con que ahí estabas…-**dijo sin más saliendo de su escondite, interrumpiendo por completo la privacidad de ambos muchachos

Ranma al ver a Nabiki, se separó por completo de la muchacha de cabello corto, asustado pero aún intrigado ante el mutismo de la chica. Todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados…como si estuviera…dormida…?

-**Nabiki que…que haces aquí…-** preguntó aún encerrado en su asombro

-**Vine a buscar a Akane…no la encontraba por ningún lado… **hablaba mientras se acercaba a su hermana para tomarla por los hombros-** Parece que de nuevo esta sufriendo de sonambulismo…**

**-So-sonambulismo…? De nuevo…? –** preguntó aún fuera de si

-**Así es Ranma…Cuando pequeña, Akane solía caminar dormida después de que falleció nuestra madre…haciendo cosas que ni loca haría despierta…-** mintió descaradamente viendo de reojo al artista marcial-** Al parecer, algo más se ha muerto por aquí para ella…-** terminó de decir con cierto tinte de malicia y sarcasmo mientras dirigía a una aparente adormitada Akane a su habitación. El muchacho se quedó solo en aquel pasillo, tratando de asimilar lo acontecido

-**Es-estaba….estaba dormida….!**

_Continuará…._

* * *

><p>Ahora si no prometo nada XDXD, solo espero no demorarme mucho en actualizar el proximo cap Gracias a todos por darse un tiempito y darle una oportunidad a esta historia... Sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios...de verdad sou muy alentadores...<p>

Besos , Marce


	6. Viaje a China

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: Y por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito sin ningún fin lucrativo (aunque ya quisiera XDXDXD) **

**Bueno creo que esta vez, no tarde mucho en actualizar... Tal vez les aburra un poco este capi (cosa que espero que no =D) pero la verdad hice lo mejor que pude..Pero bueno de aquí las cosas se podrán todavía mejores...Jejejeje ya van a ver solo sean pacientes...**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias ...siempre son bien recibidos...Ahora sí a leer**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje a China<strong>

Los rayos de sol de una fresca mañana de verano, se abrían paso por los espacios celosamente entreabiertos de una cortina floreada, que adornaban la habitación de la chiquilla Tendo.

Con un semblante poco atractivo, resultado de no haber pegado un solo ojo durante toda la noche, yace sentada en su lecho aún vistiendo su provocativo pijama, que usaría para cumplir un objetivo vil y embustero, según le reclamaba su conciencia ahora.

Bien dicen que cuando uno está cegado por la ira, se pueden llegar a cometer cosas sin pensar en sus consecuencias o en las secuelas que estas dejarán. Pues ahora sus actos le estaban pasando una factura muy alta, y eso que solo era el comienzo. Un beso así no podía ser ignorado tan fácilmente y mucho menos cuando es el primero. Cómo no dejarte afectar por algo que siempre habías añorado y esperado a que sucediera y con la persona que siempre quisiste? Pretender a veces no basta, y reprimir tus sentimientos solo te lástima más.

No quería ni pensar en el momento que tuviera que enfrentar a Ranma. Evitar lo inevitable no es una cosa sensata y mucho menos fácil de hacer, pero siempre hay maneras, o al menos eso decía su hermana, la ambiciosa. Por el momento tendría que mantenerse firme en la decisión de no hablarle ni tomarlo en cuenta, de alguna forma eso ayudaría a no caer en el nerviosismo al momento de tenerlo en frente; por lo demás, ya hallaría la manera de continuar con su vida normalmente sin tener que preocuparse más por lo que pueda pasar con el artista marcial. Estando uno lejos del otro las reglas cambiaban. No sabía con exactitud que le tendría deparado el destino, pero tendría que hacerse a la idea de que no estaría junto al muchacho de la trenza.

**-Akane, soy yo Nabiki…puedo pasar?- **su hermana golpeó a la puerta, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos

**-Si, adelante…-**contestó ella a la vez que abandonaba la cálida cama para dirigirse al armario y escoger una muda de ropa

**- Vaya, que cara tienes Akane….No me digas, aún impactada hermanita…? –**comentó Nabiki, esbozando una sonrisa pícara

**- No me molestes Nabiki….sabes, creo que no debí hacerlo….-** murmuró echando un par de prendas sobre la cama con mala gana

**-Pues creo que es muy tarde para arrepentirse Akane…. Y te recuerdo que fue tu decisión…**

**-Si ya lo sé… y eso es lo peor…-**suspiró con desgano sentándose distraídamente sobre sus ropas. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener la concentración

**-Bueno…Por si te interesa, Ranma se levanto muy temprano esta mañana y ya ha hecho sus maletas…Ahora se encuentra en el Dojo entrenando. Al parecer, el también tuvo una mala noche…No luce muy enfocado que digamos…-** inquirió esperando una respuesta por parte de Akane, pero esta nunca llegó. Aburrida, se decidió por abandonar el dormitorio pero no sin antes recordarle un par de cosas a su hermana menor…

**-Akane, no está por demás recordarte que si te lo encuentras, sigas con la tercera parte del plan. Por ningún motivo puede darse cuenta que recuerdas a la perfección lo que sucedió anoche….**

**-Si, si…como no… -** espetó sarcástica-** Voy a tomar un baño y después de eso bajo…. Espero que Kasumi y los demás ya lleguen…No creo que te agrade que yo prepare el desayuno o si…?**

**-Claro que no Akane, es preferible esperar a que lleguen…-** comentó sin ningún remordimiento y abandonó el lugar dejando a Akane desganada suspirando por segunda vez…

* * *

><p>Terminando la última práctica que tendría en aquel lugar, por lo menos en un buen tiempo, permanecía Ranma sentado secando el sudor que la misma había causado en su bien trabajado cuerpo.<p>

Al igual que Akane (aunque esto último lo ignoraba por completo), la noche anterior tampoco pudo tener un descanso apropiado. Pasó horas enteras dando vueltas en su futón tratando de descifrar aquel extraño pero agradable suceso, que había logrado desestabilizarlo por completo. Tenía que hablar con Akane como sea, o si no la incertidumbre terminaría por comerlo vivo junto con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Si lo que Nabiki le había dicho era cierto, tendría que averiguar si Akane conservaba algún recuerdo de lo acontecido. Quizás su sonambulismo solo era una excusa perfecta de su subconsciente, que le guiaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras se encontraba en ese estado. Tal vez, era algo que la muchacha anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que no se atrevía a realizar en su plena conciencia. Si las cosas resultaban ser como él pensaba, entonces todavía quedaba una pequeña esperanza para los dos. Todavía tenía la oportunidad de explicarle a la joven el por qué de sus actos y decisiones. Sabía que ella entendería, después de todo aunque haya sacado conclusiones precipitadas en veces pasadas, ella siempre esperaba explicaciones y cuando las tenía, las comprendía. No tenía nada más que perder, se las jugaría el todo por el todo. Sin duda alguna, una batalla más a la larga lista del heredero Saotome.

**-Iré a hablar ahora mismo con ella! -** completamente decidido de si mismo y con un entusiasmo inigualable, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia el edificio que albergaba a la familia entera, para de ahí tomar rumbo hacia la habitación de Akane, donde suponía la encontraría en esos instantes. Para su beneficio y ahorro de tiempo, la joven Tendo venía bajando las escaleras sin percatarse que Ranma la esperaba a un metro de distancia al pie de estas.

El muchacho al verla, no pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquel extraño temblor en sus piernas, que a medida que se acercaba la muchacha se hacía más perceptible. Todavía avergonzado, con la mirada en el piso y los dedos de sus manos jugando nerviosamente, le preguntó casi en un murmullo:

-**A-Akane po…demos hablar? **- alzó la mirada temeroso, pero la muchacha ya había desviado la suya y se disponía a pasar de largo sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su pregunta, a lo que Ranma en un impulso, la agarró de la muñeca deteniéndola a lado suyo

**-Pero que haces? Suéltame!-** reclamó Akane ceñuda, soltándose del agarre bruscamente

**-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte….**

**-Disculpa aceptada…-** espetó seca intentando alejarse pronto del muchacho

**-Espera Akane, no te vayas…-** Ranma había agarrado de nuevo su mano impidiendo que se marchara y soltándole enseguida viendo que había conseguido llamar su atención

**-Y ahora que Ranma? Qué es lo que pretendes?**

Los nervios que ya se habían disipado, volvieron a recobrar terreno en el cuerpo del artista marcial, al recordar el motivo por el cual necesitaba hablar con la muchacha

-**Bueno, yo esteee…..quería saber si….si recordabas lo que pasó….anoche…-** volvió a bajar la mirada sintiendo que su rostro se encendía cada vez más delatándolo

-"Dios mío, que no se note"- pensó Akane enseguida, tratando de dominar su mente y sus nervios. Jugando al papel de la desentendida, preguntó en tono aparentemente serio

**-De qué hablas….? Qué pasó anoche?**

**-Es que tu …bueno yo…..los dos …..n-n-n…**-el muchacho no podía continuar gracias a que era presa del miedo

**-Qué cosa, no te entiendo….habla claro…**

**-**"Esto no es motivo para avergonzarse"- pensó sintiéndose presionado, pero logró soltar efusivamente lo que se le estaba atorando en la garganta-** TU Y YO NOS BESAMOS AKANE…!-** lo dijo….no supo como pero lo dijo….

La muchacha se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, casi estupefacta. Veía como el muchacho casi sudaba esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Se podía hasta decir que lucía ansioso. Obligándose así misma a no flaquear, enarcó una de sus cejar agregando frialdad y burla a su semblante, gesto que estaba tratando de adoptar de su hermana Nabiki

**-Hah….que cosas dices Ranma….Eso nunca pasó, ni pasará….Seguro comiste algo y te hizo mal verdad…?**

**-Eso….eso quiere decir que no lo recuerdas?-** preguntó con un murmullo que denotaba derrota. La muchacha fingió una sonrisa déspota y continuó

**-Mira Ranma, puede que yo haya imaginado escuchar cosas el algún momento de mi vida, pero esto si que es gracioso….Me parece que no estas pesando tierra firme, deberías consultar al Doctor Tofú antes de irte….**

Lo dicho por Akane, hizo que algo en el interior del muchacho se rompiera en pedazos desalentándolo por completo…-"Esto no puede estar pasando….pero como…..Ella en realidad no recuerda…Nada!"- Pensó abatido con su mirada perdida. Al parecer la vida se estaba empeñando en hacerle jugadas sucias. Estaba consciente de que merecía todo lo que le pasaba, pero esto simplemente rebasaba con sus expectativas

**-Pero Akane, es que tu anoche… **- intentó indagar un poco más en el tema, ya que todavía le quedaban dudas, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de los demás componente de la familia

**-Hola muchachos, veo que hoy se levantaron temprano…. -** los saludó Nodoka con una sonrisa

**-Vaya Ranma, así que hoy te vas…Dime ya tienes todo listo?-** habló Tofú dirigiéndose a un árbol en lugar de Ranma. Kasumi venía agarrada de uno de sus brazos ¬¬ …

**-Mira que oportuno Ranma….Ya que está aquí por qué no le preguntas que es lo que te pasa… **- le sugirió Akane sarcástica antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a su habitación, dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca y a los demás presente mirándose entre sí con extrañeza

* * *

><p>Luego de haber pasado por las miradas constantes por parte de Ranma hacia Akane durante todo el desayuno, y aquel silencio incómodo en el que todos se habían propuesto permanecer, las hermanas Tendo se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de la menor, contándole los pormenores de su pequeña "hazaña" a Kasumi. Akane no podía mas con la culpa y la depresión, sabía que si hablaba con la mayor de sus hermanas, que era como su madre, ella le daría un consejo que le aclararía la mente. Kasumi le recomendó que hablara con Ranma ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se volvieran a ver así que mejor era mantener las cosas en paz entre los dos. Akane se negó rotundamente, es verdad que le dolía mucho, pero seguía muy enojada con el muchacho de la trenza y como entre los dos a veces podía más el orgullo que el amor….. La verdad quien entendía a esta jovencita…..<p>

**-No, ni en sueños voy a hablar con él…..Que se largue con su Shampoo a la China o a donde mejor le parezca…..Total solo fue un beso el que nos dimos….Y no fue la gran cosa….-** agregó la muchacha fingiendo no afectarse por el hecho. Kasumi no quedó muy convencida

**-Akane, hermanita….no te engañes, eso no te hace bien….tu sabes que…. -** no pudo continuar porque la madre de Ranma había aparecido de la nada, abriendo la puerta de la habitación muy lentamente. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa, ilusión y …alegría?

**-Akane….querida…..tu y mi muchacho…acaso….?**

* * *

><p>Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de su habitación como un energúmeno. Shampoo había quedado en irlo a ver con su bisabuela a medio día, ya que el barco pesquero en el que irían, partiría a la una en punto pm.<p>

Pensaba que todavía disponía del tiempo suficiente, para terminar aquella charla pendiente con Akane, y quien sabe a lo mejor con un poco de suerte y hasta ella lo llegaba a perdonar. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera así y que después de todo ella lo esperaría a su regreso. No por nada nadie podía resistirse al "encanto" Saotome…

Se dispuso a dirigirse a la habitación de la muchacha, pero ignoraba que alguien más ya se le había adelantado para interceder por la misma causa. Akane y Nodoka se habían quedado solas a petición de Akane. La joven no podía mentirle a la Señora, así que se había decidido por contarle todo lo que pasó y por qué lo hizo. Ranma llegó unos segundos después a la puerta de la muchacha. Por fortuna no había alcanzado a escuchar esa parte de la confesión que le estaba dando Akane a su madre, pero si llegó a una parte muy interesante en la que no pudo evitar quedarse prendado con una oreja pegada a la puerta, atento a lo que la muchacha acaba de soltar….

**-Yo…Yo lo amo… -** murmuró Akane con tristeza – **No lo puedo evitar… A veces siento que es más fuerte que yo…-** Nodoka sintió mucha ternura ante tal verdad

**-Querida….Pero si es así, por qué no se lo dices…Conozco a mi hijo y estoy segura que él también te quiere….Puede que sea un poco torpe para expresarse pero…..**

**-No Tía….Por favor te lo pido, no trates de justificarlo…Yo….Yo también creí que Ranma sentía algo por mi, pero cada vez me convenzo de que no…Quisiera poder luchar, pero ya no puedo. Ranma llegó a mi vida cambiando la monotonía de esta, pero también la lleno de problemas y sufrimiento…..Este amor no me hace bien, me duele….Por eso….Por eso prefiero que se vaya y haga su vida lejos de la mía …Solo así podré curar las heridas que me ha causado…..**

Creyendo que tenía suficiente con lo que había escuchado, el artista marcial se retiro de aquel lugar, sintiendo como el mundo se desmoronaba de a poco. Le emocionaba saber que Akane en realidad si lo quería, lo llenaba. Pero también odiaba la idea, le decepcionaba saber que desde el principio, desde el primer momento en que la conoció el fue su verdugo. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, si ella deseaba que él se marchara pues así lo haría, solo por el bien de su amada….

* * *

><p><strong>-Airen estar listo? Ser suficiente una sola maleta?-<strong> preguntó la amazona que esperaba al muchacho a la entrada de la Residencia Tendo

**-Si es suficiente….Y la abuela…?-** preguntó el muchacho extrañado al no ver ahí a la anciana

**-Ella estar ya en el puerto…Dijo que nos esperaría ahí mientras cancela los proveedores del Restaurante. Nosotros pasar una larga temporada en tierra natal….**

**-Ah si….Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora….Mamá….Papá….- **se dirigió a sus padre para despedirse con pesar

**-Hijo….se todo un hombre mientras estas lejos….y por favor regresa pronto…-**le dijo su madre besando su frente con ternura

**-Muchacho, espero que no seas ingrato con tu padre y me traigas algo de nannichuan…**

**-Papá….-** masculló Ranma indignado

**-Jeje era solo una broma…Cuídate mucho Ranma …Te extrañaré…..**

**-Gracias Papá…Yo también te extrañaré**

El siguiente turno para despedirse era el de la Familia Tendo. La única ausente era Akane. La muchacha había dado la excusa de que pasaría el resto de la tarde y noche en la casa de Yuca, ya que pronto acabarían las vacaciones y deseaba pasarlo con sus amigas

**-Ranma hijo….-** carraspeo serio Soun antes de hablarle al muchacho-** Espero que no olvides que cuando regreses, aquí te espera una obligación**

**-Si Señor Tendo….No faltaré a mi palabra….**

**-Ranma cuídate mucho y no te olvides de escribir…..**

**-Si Kasumi lo haré**

**-Que te vaya bien…Ranma…-** fue la escueta despedida de ¨Nabiki-** No te preocupes, yo le diré a Akane que te despediste de ella…-** agregó con un tanto de malicia al leer en el rostro del muchacho el dolor de no ver a Akane ahí….

- **Este….si…Gracias Nabiki….. –** y sin más, se marchó de aquel lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar permanente, regresando a ver cada vez que podía por si Akane se había decidido en último momento a regresar y despedirse de él. Grande fue la desilusión de nunca verla llegar…-"Tal vez sea lo mejor….por ahora…" – Pensó muy para sí, sin poner la mínima atención a lo que iba diciendo la china durante todo el camino

Media hora después de haber tomado un tren que los llevaría al Puerto de Tokio, los jóvenes y la anciana ya se habían embarcado y puesto sus pertenencias en los lugares que la tripulación pesquera les había indicado. Ranma se alejo un momento de las amazonas para darse un paseo por la embarcación y así también poder dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos

-"Espérame Akane, te prometo que volveré y te recompensaré por todo el mal que te he hecho pasar…. Te lo juro"- pensó a la vez que miraba atentamente el paisaje que le brindaba aquella posición desde el navío, sin notar que estaba siendo espiado por una anciana muy sagaz

-"Hmmm, esto no me gusta nada…..solo espero que todo salga bien"- cavilaba en su mente Cologne con un poco de pesar desapareciendo de aquel lugar. Les esperaba un viaje muy largo por el ancho mar

* * *

><p>Dos semanas ya habían pasado y con ellas se iniciaba un nuevo ciclo escolar en la Furinkan. Este sería el último para Akane en el que se encontraría sola, ya que Nabiki ya esta asistiendo a la Universidad para especializarse en la carrera de Finanzas y Empresas. Se había decidido ir a la más cercana que quedara en Tokio, ya que así no tendría que viajar mucho para regresar a casa. Lo único que agradecía, era que ya no tendría que ver a Kuno todos los días. Recordó con desagrado la última vez que lo vio hace dos días, cuando habían iniciado las clases para los universitarios. Estaba en la misma Universidad que Nabiki así que no tardaron en llegarle los chismes…<p>

_Flashback_

_Akane iba tranquilamente caminando hacia la despensa por un encargo que le había pedido Kasumi, cuando a unos pocos metros de distancia divisó al hijo del Director de su escuela_

_**-Mi querida Akane Tendo…-**__ se dirigió a la muchacha con una sonrisa que denotaba galantería_

_**-Ush…y ahora este que quiere…-**__ murmuró para sí fastidiada demostrándole indiferencia al Kendoista_

_**-Ya me enteré que Saotome por fin ha entendido que no puede luchar contra mi…Ha Ha Ha el muy cobarde…. **__-denotó con una ridícula carcajada. Akane alzo una ceja y luego rodo los ojos aburrida_

_**-Ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros mi amada…Podremos disfrutar del amor en su total esplendor… Mi vida ven a mis BRAAAZOOOOS! -**__ gritó lo último con una efusiva alegría mientras corría hacia la muchacha para estrujarla entre sus brazos. Akane ya harta, de un punta pie lo mando a tomar un vuelo gratis por los cielos a la vez que mascullaba:_

_**-Lárgate, que no estoy de humor para tus babosadas…**_

_Fin Flashback_

Definitivamente, no extrañaría al muchacho…

Ya en clases, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Los rumores de que Ranma había abandonado a Akane no se hicieron esperar. Escuchaba a sus compañeros cuchichear '**Pobre Akane, lo que debe estar pasando'** por aquí o **'Ese cretino Saotome, siempre se sale con la suya'** por allá. Le fue un poco difícil explicarle a Ukyo todo el embrollo cuando había preguntado por la ausencia del chico de la Trenza. La muchacha se había puesto triste y a la vez furiosa por el hecho de que se había marchado con la china.

En un arranque de sinceridad, la cocinera le confesó a Akane que ya se había dado por vencida y que esperaba que Ranma se decidiera declararle su amor a la joven Tendo. Después de todo Ukyo siempre le consideró su amiga y sentía una gran simpatía hacia ella. Lástima que las cosas tomaran un rumbo torcido y diferente al esperado.

Aquel día, había sido el más lardo de su vida. La ausencia del artista marcial ya se hacía sentir con fuerza en su vida. No más locas prometidas, no más extraños viniendo de muy lejos a retarlos, no más problemas ni vidas que salvar. Todo volvía a hacer como antes de que lo conociera.

Apena se terminaron las clases, se dirigió directamente a su casa rechazando la invitación de sus amigas para ir al cine. Su cabeza no estaba ocupada más que con recuerdos que iban y venían a medida que avanzaba en su camino. Se detuvo un instante para observar aquella cerca en la que solía caminar Ranma cuando regresaban juntos a casa. La tristeza tocó de nuevo las puertas de su corazón….

-"Qué soledad se siente…." –pensó a la vez que suspiraba con pesadez. No importaba. No había mal que durara cien años ni humano que lo resistiera. Tampoco importaba cuanto le costara olvidar al muchacho. Simplemente lo haría…Necesitaba hacerlo….

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Que tal que les pareció...? MMM bueno ojala les haya gustado XDXD... Como no agradecí en el anterior capitulo como debía hoy lo hago .Gracias por sus comentarios a: <strong>gris, sauma sakura, diana tendo, jannettcita, rusa-ranmayakane, jacquesita saotome, jesi saotome, susyakane, inugomel, barby y karito...<strong>muchas gracias de verdad...me alientan mucho sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo..en ellos también me inspiro jejeje...Y Bueno gracias a todos por pasarse un ratito por esta historia y calificarla como su favorita...no saben la emoción que me da XDXD...

Bueno ojala pueda actualizar pronto..cuidense mucho besos

Marce kid nicky's girl


	7. Azares del destino

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: Y por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito sin ningún fin lucrativo (aunque ya quisiera XDXDXD) **

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Azares del Destino<strong>

**-Vivaaaaaa…Se termino la escuela…..!**- gritaba efusivamente una muchachita de cabello en proceso de crecimiento, saltando de un lado a otro con una emoción que no sentía hace mucho tiempo

**-Y díganme, que se siente ser los nuevos graduados del Japón?-** preguntó Hiroshi acercándose junto con Daisuke a un grupo de muchachas que descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, después de una larga ceremonia de graduación

-**Increíble…muero por hacer ese viaje a Australia que me prometieron mis papás como regalo…-** habló una alegra Sayuri dando pequeños aplausos de emoción

-**Oye, no te olvides de traernos algo eh…? Mira que el viaje no es válido sin los suvenires….-** aconsejo Yuka mientras reía ampliamente, gesto que fue contagiado a todos sus acompañantes

-**Ah, por cierto Akane…**

La muchacha que estaba distraída observando con admiración un árbol de cerezos, al escuchar su nombre dio media vuelta, causando que la suave brisa del momento revoloteara delicadamente sus ahora largos y finos cabellos, dándole así un aspecto irresistible para cualquier muchacho que tuviera la suerte de contemplarla. El tiempo no había pasado en vano por Akane, sencillamente se la podía comparar con una rosa en pleno proceso de florecimiento. Toda una visión….

**-Vaya, Akane cada ves está más linda…No lo crees Hiroshi?-** comentó oportunamente Daisuke mientras observaba a la joven embobado

**-Claro que sí, definitivamente el cabello largo le asienta muy bien….-** asintió su amigo remedándole el gesto-** No entiendo cómo es que ese idiota de Saotome pudo dejarla….Con lo bella que es….**

-**Oigan ustedes dos, quedamos en que no se hablaría mas de "él" en frente de Akane…Par de torpes….-** habló azorada Sayuri, levantándose de su lugar y asestando un par de codazos en los estómagos de los muchachos

-**Ouch…Lo sentimos…!-** exclamaron al unísono con dolor

-**Jeje, no hay problema en serio, déjalos…-** intervino Akane con una dulce sonrisa-** El hecho de que hablen de Ranma en frente mío, no es motivo para que me tenga que sentir afectada…****"**O eso creo…"- aumentó lo último para si

-**Si, tienes razón Akane…-** le apoyó Yuka-** Total ya es casi un año que no has sabido nada del él….**

**-Bueno ni tanto…siempre le manda cartas a su mamá saludando a toda la familia…Lo último que supe, fue que seguía en la aldea de Shampoo y que todavía no se curaba de su maldición….-** comentó Akane aparentando ser casual al ver como sus amigos ponían cara de sorpresa

-**Todavía no logra curarse…? Tanto alboroto para solo dejar pasar el tiempo..?-** inquirió Hiroshi indiscretamente sin saber que esto en realidad había calado en la muchacha de cabellos azules. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente por unos segundos

-**Um…y bueno dime Akane**, **ya decidiste que vas a estudiar y en dónde? – **preguntó Sayuri rompiendo con el silencio y cambiando de tema

-**Bueno pues, he pensado en seguir periodismo….Tal vez me haga editora de alguna revista importante de deportes o algo por el estilo….**

**-Y las artes marciales…? No me digas que estas pensando en dejarlas…?-** trató de indagar su preocupada amiga

-**Claro que no…Ustedes saben que es una de mis prioridades. Pero todo a su tiempo, quiero seguir algo diferente….Igual trataré de encontrar algún salón de entrenamiento en Kyoto para seguir entrenando…**

**-En Kyoto…!-** exclamaron todos al unísono-**Pero Akane, eso es muy lejos…Dime, no te sentirás un poco sola?-**continuó preguntando Yuka

-**Claro que no estará sola….Konatsu y yo también iremos a estudiar en Kyoto….**

**-Ukyo…-** regresaron todos asombrados a ver a la muchacha, que yacía parada detrás de Akane con una radiante sonrisa

- **Akane, espero que no te moleste ser compañera de cuarto de una cocinera de okonomiyakis junto con su ayudante? –**inquirió la muchacha de las espátulas, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Akane y esbozando una sonrisa un tanto cómplice

-**E-este pues….supongo que no…-** murmuró Akane con una sonrisa incómoda a la vez que pesaba…"Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba…"

La idea en realidad no le molestaba. La relación entra las muchachas, habría mejorado desde que cierto muchacho de ojos azules había abandonado aquel lugar. Suponía que no habría ningún problema entre las dos si vivían juntos, al fin y al cabo Ukyo era la única de las locas prometidas de Ranma a la que Akane podía tolerar, además sin suda sería una noticia grandiosa para el bolsillo de su padre

-**Que gusto me da Akane…Mañana iré a visitarte en tu casa para planear todo…Nos vemos….-** se despidió la muchacha ondeando su mano a la vez que se alejaba del lugar. Akane permaneció perpleja al igual que sus compañeros. Esta sería una de las tantas sorpresas que le esperarían a la muchacha de ahora en adelante

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en China, en la aldea de las Amazonas….<p>

-**DEMONIOS SHAMPOO….SACANOS DE AQUÍ….!-** gritaba Ranma furioso, golpeando una puerta de hierro con todas sus fuerzas

-**No, no lo haré…Airen y chico pato quedarse ahí dentro hasta aprender lección…**

**-RAYOOS!**

Cuando Ranma había llegado a China hace más o menos once meses, no sabía que Mousse había vuelto a la aldea Joketsuzoku antes que Shampoo. La noticia de que Ranma era ahora el supuesto "prometido" de su adorada amazona, desagrado por completo al chico pato, por lo que intento casi matar al artista marcial con sus múltiples armas chinas. La joven amazona había intercedido por su amado airen amenazando a Mousse con que si no lo dejaba en paz, convencería a su bisabuela para que lo expulsaran para siempre de la aldea, de modo que no podría ni siquiera acercase a Shampoo.

Desde entonces, el chico de los anteojos mantenía una distancia prudente entre el chicho de la trenza y él. Pero es de saber que, como en toda historia siempre hay excepciones, después de tanto tiempo había llegado el día en que Mousse no pudo contener más sus celos y desafió a Ranma, el mismo que aceptó gustoso el reto. No se habían dado cuenta que ya habían arrasado con media aldea, cuando el grito agudo de una joven china muy enfurecida abarcó todo el lugar.

Como excusa de que estaban en una zona con leyes estrictas, de castigo los encerró en una pequeña casona de concreto con puerta de hierro, a la cual ellas la llamaban "la fortaleza de retiro". Aquel pequeño lugar no poseía ventana alguna, solo pequeños orificios que abastecían al estrecho cuarto con el suficiente oxígeno y una ventanilla corrediza al pie de la puerta para pasar los alimentos

**-No insistas Ranma, no vendrá….Shampoo no nos abrirá por lo menos hasta que haya caído la noche…-**musitó Mousse sin emoción alguna, a la vez que yacía sentado apoyando su espalda en una de las frías paredes de concreto de aquel cuartucho

-**Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Mousse…. después de todo esto fue tu culpa…-** espetó un fúrico Ranma, clavando una mirada gélida en el chico pato

**-Lo que pasa es que yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto Saotome….De pequeño pasaba horas enteras aquí…-**lo dicho por el muchacho captó enseguida la atención de Ranma, obligándolo a alejarse de la puerta y a sentarse en frente de Mousse para escuchar más

-**Cologne siempre me dejaba encerrado aquí sin que mi madre lo supiera, para mantenerme alejado de Shampoo cuando empezaba a creer que era una total molestia para ella….Hubieron veces que me dejaba hasta dos días pasando frío y sin comida. La excusa perfecta para que mi mamá no se enterara, era que me había ido de entrenamiento con el padre de Shampoo….debo admitir que era una buena forma de evitar que descubriera lo que hacía conmigo…La vieja momia esa…. **- masculló al final con una voz cargada de veneno

**-Y por qué nunca se lo dijiste a tu mamá…?-** preguntó Ranma sintiendo pena por el joven

-**Supongo que era por el amor que sentía por Shampoo….De cierto modo ese sentimiento me daba fuerzas para soportar lo que fuera….-**musitó con tristeza aumentado al final…-**Que ironía…ella ni si quiera me corresponde…-** alzó su mirada depositándola en la de su interlocutor, haciéndole entender que él era en parte la razón del desamor de la amazona

-**Mousse, no me mires así…-**inquirió incómodo el aludido-** Tu bien sabes que lo de Shampoo es un capricho más…Ni si quiera siento algo por ella…**

**-Y dime, por quién si sientes Ranma…? -** preguntó Mousse enarcando una ceja suspicaz. Ranma suspiro profundamente antes de contestar

**-Bueno, creo que es obvio para ti no...? Tu estuviste en Jusenkyo y viste lo que paso…-**contestó Ranma jugando con la paja del piso, evitando la mirada de Mousse

**-Saotome, todavía no me has dicho a quien quieres…-**insistió el chico de los anteojos entrecerrando sus ojos. Ranma solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y a bajar su mirada, sintiendo como su rostro empezaba a quemar. Todavía no le resultaba sencillo admitir lo que sentía, aún sabiendo que era correspondido. Resignado y con un tono de voz apenas perceptible, se animo a responder lo que se le solicitaba

-**Está bien...no tiene caso ocultarlo más. Yo…..a quien siempre ame fue a Akane y a nadie más**

**-Vaya, vaya….hasta que al fin lo admites afeminado…-**inquirió con una sonrisa burlesca añadiendo…-**Un poco tarde, no te parece…?-** Ranma bufó ante el apelativo, pero se olvido de ello inmediatamente al recordar la confesión de cierta muchacha a su madre que había escuchado sin querer aquella lejana mañana de abril

-**Si, ya lo sé…fui un torpe…Pero no puedo regresar todavía y hacérselo saber a Akane…por lo menos no hasta que se hayan aplacado las cosas y me vea libre de esta maldición…**

**-Pero ya ha pasado tiempo Ranma…No entiendo por qué te quedaste entrenando aquí con la abuela en lugar de haberte dirigido directamente hacia Bayankhala…**-indagó Mousse con un gesto extrañado y lleno de duda

**-La abuela me dijo que por las leyes amazonas si un extraño que haya derrotado a una de ellas, y que por ende se convertía en su "prometido", llegaba a establecerse en este lugar tenía que quedarse por lo menos a un año de pruebas y entrenamiento junto a la muchacha antes de trasladarse a cualquier otro lugar de la China…..Y que tendría que cumplir con ello quiera o no, ya que estoy viviendo bajos sus reglas y no en Japón…..Me sorprende que no lo sepas Mousse, tu eres de aquí no es así?-** denotó Ranma con un poco de inseguridad

-**Ahora entiendo…..así que era eso….-** murmuró el chino para sí, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto pensativo

-**De qué estas hablando Mousse, explícate…-** solicito Ranma aturdido

**-Ranma, que tonto que eres….Te mintieron….**

**-A…a que te refieres….?**

**-Que aquí un hombre y una mujer no pueden entrenar juntos por más que estén comprometidos, tienen que mantener distancia….No me digas que no recuerdas que ellas no pueden interferir mientras uno se encuentra en épocas de entrenamiento….?**

**-****"**Es verdad….Cómo pude haberlo olvidado…!"** –**pensó Ranma desconcertado ante tremenda verdad que acababa de revelarle el chico pato….Pero todavía quedaban cabos por atar…

-**Pero espera Mousse…..hay algo más no es así…? Qué es lo que están planeando Shampoo y esa anciana….**- demando Ranma decidido a averiguar lo que tramaban

-**Pues siento que con esto de algún modo estoy traicionando a Shampoo, pero después de todo yo te considero mi amigo y tampoco puedo permitir que te engañen…Así que te contaré lo que escuché…-** comentó el muchacho empezando a recordar lo que se había enterado hace como dos noche atrás…

_Flashback_

_Mousse iba caminando por el bosque de regreso a la aldea donde vivía, cuando divisó una fogata en la que se encontraban sentadas alrededor Shampoo y su bisabuela junto con un hombre de aspecto extraño que cargaba un maletín. Sin pensarlo dos veces y percatándose del ambiente sospechoso, se camufló entre los árboles dispuesto a descifrar cualquier misterio…._

_-__**Así que esto hará que airen actúe sin ser del todo consiente de lo que hace…?-**__ preguntó la china curiosa a la vez que escrutaba un frasco que contenía un líquido azul_

_-__**Así es…-**__asintió el vendedor extraño-__** Pero deberás ser cuidadosa…Este es un alucinógeno muy potente si te pasas en la dosis, la persona en cuestión puede que caiga en un sueño profundo del que no despertará al menos que sea tratado de forma especial con un médico…**_

_**-No se preocupe, yo ser muy cuidadosa…-**__ murmuro Shampoo sonriendo maliciosamente_

_-__**Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y tienes que actuar inmediatamente hija o el yerno empezará a sospechar…. Quedar embarazada de él es la única forma para que lo puedas retener a tu lado para siempre…Si no lo logras esta vez, dudo mucho que vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad…-**__musitó la anciana manteniendo un semblante serio y pensativo a la vez_

_-__**Si abuelita…Shampoo hacer lo mejor…Esta vez Ranma ya no regresar a Japón….**_

_Fin Flashback_

-**Y eso fue lo que oí…-** terminó de relatar el muchacho manteniendo un tono de voz tranquilo

-**Lo que quieres decir es que todo este tiempo he estado entrenando en vano, mientras esas dos buscaban la manera de atraparme…-**masculló el chico de la trenza apoyando con fuerza sus puños cerrados en el piso

-**Bueno, tan en vano no creo que haya sido…..de algo te tiene que servir….Oye Ranma espera…Q-que es lo que vas a hacer….?-** preguntó el joven asustado al ver como el cuerpo de Ranma era rodeado en su totalidad por una intensa aura rojiza a la vez que abandonaba su posición sentada y se dirigía a la puerta nuevamente

-**Voy a terminar con todo esto de una buena vez…-** fue su simple y fría respuesta

De repente, un potente estruendo retumbo todo el lugar, ocasionando que los habitantes de la aldea se alarmaran y salieran a ver lo que ocurría. Tal fue la sorpresa de algunos que estaban cerca del área, al ver que de aquella caseta de castigos solo quedaban escombros.

Ranma cegado por la furia, había utilizado una versión muy poderosa de su huracán de tigre para derrumbar la puerta de aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta que había ejercido más energía de la requerida, causando que toda la edificación se viniera abajo.

-**Ra-Ranma…..-** murmuró Mousse que yacía boca abajo en el piso, mirando a Ranma con los ojos bien abiertos en signo de sorpresa

El muchacho no hizo más que ignorarlo y seguido de eso se marchó de ese lugar, dirigiéndose para donde suponía que se encontraría cierta china impertinente, abriéndose paso entre personas que lo miraban asombrados

Shampoo y la abuela se encontraban cortando leña cuando una voz masculina y dura llamó a sus espaldas…

-**A-Airen….?-** la muchacha se giró para ver a un sombrío Ranma que la miraba con frialdad y un tanto de desprecio

-"Lo que tanto me temía…..demasiado tarde"- pensó la anciana guerrera al darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba para desgracia de su querida nieta…

* * *

><p><strong>-No, mi pequeña hija se me va…..Saotome ahora que haremos…..-<strong>sollozaba un dramático Soun, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su eterno amigo

-**Tranquilo Tendo, solo serán unos pocos años, los suficientes para…Um bueno…. usted ya sabe que Jeje….-** lo consoló acortando su frase y riendo nerviosamente al percatarse de la presencia de la menor de los Tendo

-**Papá, en que quedamos…? Prometiste que respetaría mi decisión…-** dijo Akane frunciendo ligeramente su ceño ante la innecesaria necedad de su padre

-**Señor Tendo no se preocupe….Konatsu y yo cuidaremos muy bien de Akane, recuerde que esta en muy buenas manos…-** intervino una sonriente Ukyo, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a su interlocutor, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Akane la misma que la observó suspicazmente.

Todavía no había entendido las razones por las cuales, la chica cocinera había decidido irse de Nerima abandonando su restaurante para ir a estudiar a Kyoto. Había alegado que era por la misma razón que Akane lo hacía: 'supuestamente para cambiar de aires y borrar recuerdos', algo que no la convencía del todo. Luego se enteraría las razones y planes ocultos de su alocada familia que camuflaban esa decisión.

**-Bueno, ya me voy….Les prometo que cuando lleguemos les llamaré…..Y no te preocupes papá, trataré de venir en vacaciones….-** dijo la muchacha de cabellos azulados esbozando una sonrisa

**-Cuídate mucho Akane - No te olvides de escribir…-** dijeron sus hermanas una a la vez mientras se despedían de la joven

-**Si, adiós nos vemos….**

Una vez que las muchachas se encontraban fuera del alcance de su vista, la madre de Ranma no tardó en comentar con cierta preocupación…

-**Ojalá y esa muchacha Ukyo logre cumplir con lo que le pedimos….Me da tanto miedo que Akane se fije en otro joven que no sea mi Ranma….**

**-Tranquila Tía, ella cumplirá…Nos lo prometió….Solo espero que pase rápido el tiempo…-** Kasumi la confortó con una cálida sonrisa mientras miraba el camino por el que se había marchado su pequeña hermana

* * *

><p>Después de un largo viaje de por lo menos cinco horas en tren, tres jóvenes se encontraban acomodando sus pertenencias en el lugar que se les había asignado en el extenso campus de la Universidad de Kyoto. Todavía faltaba como una semana para que iniciaran clases, pero Akane había pensado que era mejor viajar antes, así podrían familiarizarse con el lugar…<p>

-**Akane, si quieres que yo cocine para la cena, voy a tener que ir a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta…Por qué no vienes conmigo y de paso conocemos un poco los alrededores…-**dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a la salida del cómodo departamento

-**Si, cuando llegábamos yo vi una despensa por aquí cerca…..Konatsu, vendrás con nosotras….?**

**-No se preocupe Señorita Akane…. yo me quedaré aquí arreglando un poco más…-** explicó el muchacho que vestía ropas femeninas esbozando una sonrisa, la muchacha solo se la devolvió a la vez que decía….

-**Esta bien…pero ya no me digas Señorita…solo llámame Akane a secas…..ya regresamos…. **

**-De acuerdo Akane, no se demoren….**

* * *

><p>Un muchacho muy bien parecido de cabellos castaños y una profunda mirada azul, se paseaba por los pasillos de un supermercado con un gesto preocupado mientras ojeaba con detenimiento algunos de los productos que se encontraban en los estantes<p>

-**Que extraño….No puedo recordar el nombre de lo que me pidió el abuelo que comprara para Keiko….-** murmuró para sí sosteniendo un par de cajas que contenían dos tipos diferentes de cereal

-**Jajaja de verdad eso hizo Nabiki…?-** las risas de un par de jovencitas que caminaban en dirección a él, captaron en seguida su atención, que al principio con un semblante desinteresado trató de ignorar, pero al ver el rostro de una de ellas voltio de nuevo su cara para mirarla

-"El rostro de esa chica se me hace muy conocido….podrá ser posible que sea…"

Akane que iba compenetrada en la conversación con Ukyo, no se dio cuenta que en frente se encontraba un chico parado en medio de su camino mirándola intensamente. Sin querer chocó con él provocando que lo que traía en las manos cayera al suelo

-**Ay, lo siento…no me fije yo…..-** cortó con su disculpa al momento que alzo su mirada y reconoció al chico que le sonreía con afecto

-**Akane…que gusto…verte….**

**-T-Tu…? –** musitó la muchacha mientras una pequeña sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro

-**Akane….quién es él…..acaso lo conoces….?-** preguntó una intrigada Ukyo enarcando una ceja al ver como los jóvenes que tenía parados en frente suyo no paraban de verse con complicidad…..

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><em>Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo y leerla... trataré de no demorarme en la siguiente actualización...uanto esta gripe horrorosa que me esta atancando me lo permita...O.o

besos a todos...ah y feliz día del niño ...^.^

MaRce kid nicky's girl...


	8. Un ligero cambio de planes Parte I

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: Y por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito sin ningún fin lucrativo (aunque ya quisiera XDXDXD) **

**Como lo siento, no espere tardarme tanto...Solo que hay muchas cosas que hacer y como ya saben la mayoría: Doña inspiración a veces es muy perezosa, y no hay nada que la despierte al menos que lo haga solita XDXD...pero bueno..Solo espero les guste esta nueva entrega ...no es mucho pero algo es algo ...**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un ligero cambio de planes: Primera Parte<strong>_

La muchacha de cabellos azulados que de repente había quedado hipnotizada con la aparición de aquel muchacho que conoció en su infancia, logro apenas musitar su nombre con un ligero tartamudeo…

-**Shi-Shinnosuke….**

**-Shinno….qué?-** Preguntó una ceñuda Ukyo, mirando primero a Akane y luego al muchacho parado en frente de ella. Impaciente se cruzó de brazos al ver que su respuesta jamás llegaría. Estaba siendo terriblemente ignorada…

-**Vaya Akane, casi no te reconozco…..Te dejaste crecer el cabello….**-la mirada cariñosa y el tono dulce con el que Shinnosuke había hecho su observación sobre la muchacha, hizo que Akane se ruborizara intensamente y apartara su mirada del rostro del muchacho

-**Jeje bueno pues sí…..Me lo deje crecer….creo que necesitaba un cambio…-**respondió sonriéndole ampliamente

-**Hmmm, pues los cambios te asientan muy bien-**dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza con admiración – **Mírate, sigues igual o más lida que siempre….Akane….**

**-Ejem…-**aclaró su garganta la chica de la espátula haciéndoles notar que todavía seguía ahí –**Disculpen…no es que quiera interrumpir no….pero estar parada aquí viéndolos conversar, no es muy cómodo que digamos…-**inquirió con una sonrisa forzada tratando de ocultar un poco el sarcasmo de su comentario.

Ambos jóvenes agacharon la mirada avergonzados; Akane fue la primera en animarse a hablar

**-Este…Shinnosuke ella es Ukyo…y Ukyo…él es Shinnosuke…..un amigo de la infancia….**

**-Mucho gusto Ukyo….**-dijo el joven castaño con amabilidad, teniéndole su mano

-"_Amigo de la infancia…? Pues por como la ve parece tener la intención de ser más que un simple amigo….Vaya…..que guardadito te lo tenías Akane…..!"_ –pensaba Ukyo con picardía mientras le correspondía el gesto al muchacho….-**Si igualmente…..no sabía que Akane ya tenía conocidos aquí en Kyoto…**

**-No…..Yo…la verdad no soy de aquí….- **respondió el muchacho con cierta melancolía al hablar….

Como un rayo de luz que atraviesa su mente, Akane se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado lo más importante desde que se lo encontró en aquel lugar….

-**Por cierto…..No me has dicho que haces aquí en Kyoto….que pasó con Ryugenzawa….y el abuelo…? **– ante esta pregunta, el muchacho se sintió un poco confundido. Ya era claro para la mayoría de gente que lo conocía, que su memoria siempre le traicionaba en los momentos menos esperados, haciéndole olvidar hasta de la gente que él más quería, a excepción de Akane por su puesto…

Tratando de cavilar un poco más en su mente, recordó milagrosamente lo que se le había olvidado hace unos minutos…

-**Ah…si…..el abuelo….pues…..también esta aquí…Estamos viviendo en la casa de mis tíos….** **Pero Akane…tu tampoco me has dicho porque estas aquí….que pasó con tu prometido…..mmm como se llamaba….?-** el joven mostraba un semblante pensativo y un tanto preocupado al ver que su cerebro no le colaboraba en lo mínimo por ayudarlo a recordar…Sin poder indagar más, se vio interrumpido al escuchar la voz de la otra muchacha que acompañaba a Akane….

**-Así que también conoces a Ranma….? Akane por lo visto hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar…-** inquirió Ukyo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su interlocutora con semblante acusador. Akane se encogió de hombros

-**Pues si, creo que tienes razón…pero es una historia un poco larga…Además quisiera hablar un poco más con Shinnosuke….ya es bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi…**

**-Ya habrá tiempo para eso Akane, ahora tenemos que…..**

**-Tengo una idea….-** de repente hablo con efusividad el muchacho, interrumpiendo de golpe la conversación entre las muchachas obligándolas a que lo miraran con curiosidad…-**Por qué no vienen conmigo a mi casa y se quedan a cenar….así me podrás contar todo lo que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo Akane… Que les parece…? Digan que si por favor…..**

Ambas muchachas se quedaron viendo entres sí con cierta duda. Ukyo sabiendo que tenía una tarea encargada por cumplir con empeño, se adelantó a hablar por las dos…

-**Bueno…. es muy lindo de tu parte, pero la verdad es que no queremos causar molestias…Además hay alguien que nos espera en el departamento y pues no estaría bien dejarlo solo…..**

**-Si quieren pueden invitar a ese alguien también…de verdad no habría ningún problema…Que dices Akane…vienes….? –**preguntó el muchacho mirando a Akane casi con suplica. Ukyo dándose cuenta de que la respuesta sería completamente favorable para el muchacho quiso objetar, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Akane se apuro en dar su respuesta interrumpiéndola intencionalmente…

-**Pues creo que es una buena idea…..Me gustaría saludar al abuelo y de paso conocer al resto de familia que no sabía que tenías….-**comentó con gracia-** Pero primero tendremos que ir por Konatsu…..espero que no te moleste Shinnosuke….-**inquirió la muchacha con una sonrisa tímida esperando no incomodar al joven con su abuso de confianza….

-**Claro que no Akane….contigo siempre es un placer...- **dijo él en un tono muy suave y dulce, demasiado atrayente, que no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las dos jóvenes. Akane solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente, mientras que Ukyo permanecía callada y con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto casi cómico. Hasta ella había sentido escalofríos ante semejante cumplido…

-**Se-será mejor que nos demos prisa…En tu casa te deben estar esperando…-**habló Akane trastabilla, mientras empezaba su caminar con paso acelerado en compañía de Shinnosuke

- **Si tienes razón vámonos…**

**-Pero y las compras….Akane…?-** trató de objetar Ukyo una vez más, pero dejo salir sus palabras casi en un susurro al darse cuenta que los jóvenes ya se encontraban a algunos metros de distancia delante de ella, mientras yacía parada como estatua en el mismo lugar.

Resignada suspiro con pensar para luego empezar a seguirlos…-**Creo que será mejor así….**** "**_Bueno, después de todo no es mala idea…Así podré averiguar de donde salió el tal Shinnosuke…Y por qué también conoce a mi Ran-chan….Hay Ranma…pobre, donde estarás….? Mmm… lo que uno tiene que hacer por amor…."_

* * *

><p>Parado en frente de aquella chica y esa anciana que, la mayoría de veces llegaba a ser detestable al igual que su adorada bisnieta, intentaba controlar toda la rabia que sin remedio alguno empezaba a esparcirse por todo su torrente sanguíneo.<p>

Ya había sido engañado un par de veces en el pasado por las astutas chinas, y esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales les tenía cierto grado de desconfianza….

No hay que negar que siempre tenía en cuenta el hecho de que la anciana había ayudado en su entrenamiento varias veces para conseguir la victoria en una de sus tantas batallas….no era un chico del todo mal agradecido, así que de algún modo tenía que concederle en beneficio de la duda…

Sin embargo, esta vez el engaño sobrepasa sus niveles de tolerancia….Qué era aquello que no le permitía pensar claramente….? Por qué sentía que había algo que se le clavaba con profundidad en su alma, haciendo que su ira y frustración se acrecentaran en su ser…?

Si, tal vez era eso….

No, esperen….

No, no era solo un tal vez…..Definitivamente lo era…

Lo que sentía se llamaba CULPA!

No había otro responsable que no fuera él…

Ahí es cuando empiezan los arrepentimientos en su interior y las constantes preguntas del "si no hubiera hecho esto o dicho aquello" Y por su puesto, como ignorar aquella odiosa faceta de su personalidad que irradiaba más en los momentos inapropiados, haciéndole pensar primero en él antes que en los demás…? Y que había de aquella persona que siempre pagaba por sus platos rotos…?

Ella…Si, irrefutablemente era ELLA la principal razón por la cual sentía remordimiento…..y sin piedad alguna ahora se hacía presente en sus pensamientos para incrementar la desdicha del ser que la invoca en su memoria…

**-Airen….? **

**-Yo no soy tu airen….- **saliendo de su letargo y sin proponérselo demasiado, soltó sus palabras con una frialdad que congelaría hasta los fuegos del mismísimo infierno… Notó como la amazona paso de un semblante preocupado a uno lleno de dolor, y vaya que por primera vez en su vida sentía cierta satisfacción al ver aquel rostro todo compungido.

Que le estaba pasando…?

- **Muchacho, es mejor que te tranquilices…- **trató de mediar Cologne, pero calló de inmediato al notar la mirada casi asesina que recibía de Ranma

-**Será mejor que se calle anciana…-**espetó tajante y frió…**- En verdad creyeron que podrían mantenerme engañado por mas tiempo mientras buscaban la manera de retenerme aquí para siempre….?-** su voz mantenía aquel tono sereno pero hiriente a la vez.

Cologne permaneció en silencio pero sin retirar su mirada de la de Ranma.

Sabía que en algún momento el joven descubriría todo…También sabía que Ranma no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Podía darse cuenta que lo que sentía no era solo rabia, si no también dolor….Lo leía en sus ojos; no por nada tenía tantos años recorridos y vaya que experiencia no le faltaba…

Y claro esta que lamentaba el hecho de saber cual era la causa de aquel dolor….Era una lástima que las cosas no hayan salido bien para su nieta…

Si, su adorada nieta…..Desde que momento había empezado a llorar sin que ella se percatara…?

-**Ranma ser muy malo...-**comenzó a reclamar entre sollozos –**Airen nunca demostrar un poco de afecto hacia Shampoo desde que nosotros dejar Japón….Nunca darme un solo beso….Acaso Airen no comprende el gran amor que yo sentir por él….? - **inquirió casi ahogándose en su llanto. La muchacha limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras buscaba la mirada de Ranma, para rogar por un poco de compasión.

Pensó que si el muchacho la miraba de esa manera, tal vez sentiría un poco de lástima, pero para Ranma esto no era más que otro sucio truco de la amazona.

-**En verdad crees que con tu llanto vas a lograr que sienta compasión por ti…? –** su mirada se torno oscura, llena de rencor, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que no denotaba otra cosa que no fuera burla. Se dio cuenta que esto causo cierto recelo en la joven china**….**Perfecto

Ahora daría el golpe final…

-**Quieres saber porque nunca me acerque a ti de la forma que tu querías Shampoo….? **

* * *

><p><em>Y que tal si adivinaron quien era...? jajaja Pues les explico porque lo incluí...Para mi siempre ha sido el que mayor problema le ha dado a Ranma en cuanto a su relación con Akane a parte de Ryoga (aunque al pobre casi Akane no le pela XDXD), y pues como en mi mente ya tengo la trama de lo que le voy a hacer sufrir a este insesato de ojos azules (ohohohohohohXDXD) quien mejor que Shinnosuke para darle celitos a nuestro querido Ranma...^.^...<em>

_Y bueno el capítulo No es mucho. la verdad no me ayudo demasiado la inspiración, ya se que es cortito y casi no dice nada y esta un poco inconclusa perooooooooo…Prometo recompensarles en el próximo capítulo….y ese si estará mucho más interesante…_

_Gracias por sus reviews a: __**Mi sis Jacquesita Saotome, Sil- bD9, jannettcita, rusa-ranmayakane, Diana Teno, susyakane y todos los que se dan una vueltita por aquí para leer mi historia les agradezco mucho….**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización xoxoxo**_


	9. Un ligero cambio de planes Parte II

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: Y por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito sin ningún fin lucrativo (aunque ya quisiera XDXDXD) **

**Este capitulo es un poco más largo que los otros, así que ruego paciencia al leerlo ^.^**

**Nota: aviso importante al final.**

**Comenten, comenten XDXD**

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

**Un ligero cambio de planes: Segunda parte**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada o despreciada. Ella era hermosa, lo sabía…. podría tener a cualquier hombre entre sus manos si quisiera..

Entonces que era lo que le faltaba para llenar las expectativas de aquel muchacho de mirar claro…?

Qué era lo que aquella chica torpe y violenta le sobraba, que traía a un montón de muchachos desviviéndose por ella, especialmente a aquel que tenía en esos momentos en frente suyo…?

No negaba que era bella, pero…..tampoco era para tanto… O sí…?

Las palabras le habían caído como un yunque de 50 kilos sobre su entera humanidad; no era ciega y sabía que Ranma albergaba ciertos sentimientos hacia la muchacha de cabellera azulada….Sin embargo no le importaba, mientras él no lo declarara a los cuatro vientos, todavía cabía alguna posibilidad de hacer la lucha por alguna conquista, aunque fuera del tipo forzada…..

Pero con esto las cosas cambiaban…. ahora que podía oírlo de su propia boca...ahora que Ranma se lo decía sin tapujos… sin rastro de duda en su voz…

Después de haberlo negado tantas veces…

-**Eso no ser cierto! Ranma detestar a chica violenta….Solo decirlo por querer herir a Shampoo… **

"Herir..?" se preguntaba Ranma en su interior.

Heh, claro que no.

Solo podría herirla de la manera que ella insinuaba indirectamente si realmente la quisiera, y eso lo sabía porque tenía experiencia de sobra con Akane, o bueno, al menos esa era su deducción al tratar de entender la diferencia de comportamiento hacia ella comparado con las demás chicas. Tal vez era un pensamiento obtuso pero sí….de alguna manera concordaba….

'_Es muy común y normal que no toda relación sea perfecta y siempre habrán veces que sin querer se dañe lo que se ama….ya sea solo por pura torpeza' _

Irónico pero cierto.

Entonces que le quedaba por hacer…?

Fácil…. sería sincero… A veces la verdad duele más que cualquier golpe…así que soltaría de una buena vez todo lo que se venía guardando por tanto tiempo en su corazón, al fin y al cabo ya no tenía nada que perder…

-**Eso es lo que tu quisieras…-**sonrío con absoluta arrogancia para luego cambiar a una expresión de seriedad y convicción que no sabía que tenía -**Mira, es la única vez que te lo voy a decir así que pon mucha atención….Yo amo a Akane, entiéndelo….Ninguna treta tuya, de tu abuela o de quien demonios sea, va a hacer cambiar mi parecer o mi manera de sentir. Escúchame bien, jamás ha habido otra y tampoco lo habrá. Lo siento mucho por ti, pero date cuenta que pierdes tu tiempo….**

La muchacha parecía haber entrado en un trance profundo. Notaba sus ojos en él pero sabía que en realidad no lo estaba mirando…. No le importaba si lo que tenía en mente era buena idea o no….Tal vez provocar a la amazona con su verdad y con palabras minuciosamente escogidas a propósito, desataría una mini tercera guerra mundial ahí mismo, y tal vez no saldría bien parado de ella….Pero que más podía hacer si no encontraba una mejor manera de librarse de aquel suplicio chino….?

Es verdad que no podía apartar totalmente esos sentimientos de ira y resentimiento, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, ya se lo había planteado…..además después de todo era una chica, y él no lastimaba chicas…..Lo más justo sería un duelo 'provocado' y bien manipulado bajo ciertas reglas que obviamente lo beneficiaran particularmente a él

Así que ahí iba….el último as bajo su manga…..

Arrodillándose a la altura de la muchacha, y colocando una mano en su hombro, continúo con un tono lo más indolente posible

-**Shampoo esto es duro lo sé….Pero tienes que entender que yo solo vine a China contigo porque me CONVENIA…Nunca lo hice porque en realidad tuviera intenciones de estar contigo…La verdad, todo lo que dije aquella vez fue porque sabía que Akane estaba escuchando, y sabía que ella no me dejaría regresar después de todo lo que paso con Saffron la última vez… -**notando que por fin la amazona había reaccionado y que ahora le dedicaba una mirada casi asesina, se apresuró a inclinarse completamente sobre el piso para agregar la cereza final al pastel **–Discúlpame por favor… Siento haberte UTILIZADO solo por querer ser un hombre completo para Akane… **

Y ahí estaba lo que tanto quería.

La dignidad y el honor de una Amazona al rojo vivo, rodeando la silueta femenina en su totalidad.

Una mujer demasiado orgullosa, perteneciente a la supremacía femenina, fiel al pie de la letra a sus leyes amazonas 'que se debe recalcar, siempre fueron absurdas', determinada, capaz de hacer hasta lo inimaginable e incorrecto para conseguir lo que se le antojara….

Ahora increíblemente doblegada y humillada en pocos segundos por aquel….

-**Ranma decir que…él solo utilizar a Shampoo….SOLO POR SU COCHINO INTERES..! – **indignada al tope,lo vio erguirse completamente..Sus facciones masculinas duras y su mirada fría…

-**Si, así es….Pero no te quejes Shampoo…..Tu no te quedas atrás…Mira que pretender utilizar una más de tus mañas y tus sucias pócimas solo para conseguir algo que me atara a ti para siempre…..un niño de por medio….Qué clase de bajeza es esa?…Aunque siéndote sincero no te hubiera servido de nada…..Yo solo hubiera seguido pensando en Akane y nunca en ti….Esa hubiese sido tu cruel realidad….-**Duro, inesperado… aunque sensato pero hiriente a la vez

Arriesgado, tal vez un poco precipitado….pero certero.

Así denominaba su ataque…

Un par de palabras más y de seguro se convertiría en comida para pájaros…

Si…..efectivamente, se encaminaba con gusto hacia su siniestro funeral…

**-BASTA!-** fue el grito ahogado de una loba herida. Un bombori salido de la nada, fue a dar justo al costado derecho del artista marcial que oportunamente logro esquivar

-**Shampoo no ser juguete de nadie…-**anticipo la amazona ardida-**Y aunque Shampoo querer mucho a Ranma…. No permitir que él me trate así….**

….

-**No hay mejor cosa en el mundo, que compartir el resto de tu vida junto a los que quieres…Unidos como una gran familia.**

Había sido una noche poco usual de por si, aunque aún no podía dejar de calificarla como el complemento perfecto para su primer día en Kyoto.

Lleno de anécdotas y risas, recuerdos compartidos e historias increíbles que nunca se imagino escuchar… De algún modo se sentía como en casa, aunque con la diferencia de que la atmósfera era mucho más serena, algo que era notablemente escaso en su vida…. Casi podía decir que se respira una completa armonía y cariño en el ambiente.

Así era el nuevo hogar de su querido amigo Shinnosuke. Sonrío al pensar que era bueno que el muchacho se viera rodeado por gente que lo quería y que lo mimara junto con su abuelo.

Vivir solos en una jungla llena de animales gigantescos, a los cuales tenían que mantener a raya para que no dieran molestias a los aldeanos, no era precisamente el mejor estilo de vida. Por suerte y gracias a gente que siempre esta dispuesta a colaborar, Ryugenzawa se había convertido en una reserva natural, cuyo objetivo no solo era mantener a aquellos animales fuera de peligro, si no también convertir al lugar en una zona primaria de turismo….

'Algo convenientemente lucrativo para los interesados', había dicho del abuelo…

Pero eso realmente ya no importaba….Por volver a estar con su familia y darle a su nieto un verdadero hogar, dejaría todo aquello a lo que había dedicado su vida entera.

Y vaya que al ver la calidad de gente que los acompañaban, sabía que lo valía…

Los tíos de Shinnosuke eran la descripción perfecta de estabilidad. Su tía, Midori, le recordaba a su madre y de cierta manera a la Señora Nodoka…. Tan amable y cariñosa, dispuesta ayudar en lo que fuera con tal de ver a los suyos felices.

Kazuo, su esposo. Un hombre que tendría más o menos la misma edad que su padre Soun. Fuerte, honesto y tranquilo. Si… su personalidad le hacía honor a su nombre…. Se podía leer paz en sus ojos…

Y por último la pequeña Keiko. Una niña adorable de apenas 7 años, castaña y ojos verdes como la hierba. Tierna y muy sincera…..

Y tal vez, demasiado vivaz…..

Esto, último lo pensaba porque veía la incomodidad en la que se encontraba su ahora buena amiga Ukyo, ante los comentarios poco sutiles que la pequeña inocente lanzaba sin prudencia alguna….Obviamente lo hacía con más empeño notando que esto irritaba de cierto modo a la chica de las espátulas…..

Le parecía raro que le molestara…En todo caso la única afectada debería ser ella…

Que sacaba Ukyo, si no era ella a la que le decían ser la nueva novia de su apuesto primo Shinnosuke….?

Celos tal vez….?

Naaaahh, que va….

Eso solo pasaría si el implicado fuera OTRO….Además, Ukyo no era el tipo de muchacha que iba tras cualquier primer buen trozo de carne…Esa podía ser Kodachi…bueno tal vez ni ella… Pero aún así era raro…..

Si lo pensaba bien, ese extraño comportamiento lo había adoptado curiosamente desde que se había marchado él…

Pero que rayos podía ser si….

**-Akane….en que estas pensando…?**

Lo mira sentarse junto a ella, dedicándole la más tierna de sus miradas. Es verdad que siempre lo considerará tal solo como un amigo muy querido, pero le es inevitable no sonrojarse ante tal gesto…

-**Jeje…no…nada en especial….. -**sonríe nerviosa-** Y tu…?**

La pregunta sobraba, era claro que el también prefirió alejarse un momento del bullicio que se estaba armando en la sala….Los efectos del sake en su tío y abuelo eran graciosos pero poco tolerables para la gente joven…

-**Bueno me preguntaba…Todavía no me has dicho que pasó con aquel prometido que tenías…?**

Aunque su expresión aparenta enseriarse, nota en su mirada cierta lejanía o tal vez cierta añoranza mezclada con tristeza. Y ella por más que trate, no puede evitar sentirse contagiada…

Y tan bien que la estaba pasando…..

Por qué ahora también Shinnosuke tenía que preguntarle de aquel tema que para ella se encontraba debidamente enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón? Por qué simplemente no se olvida de ello como lo hacía a veces con su abuelo..?

Rayos, realmente incomodaba y dolía…

-**Bueno es que yo….se puede decir que…. No funcionó…**

Apartar la mirada… hacer que tu voz suene casi como un susurro… y suspirar después de eso… no podía significar otra cosa:

El tema estorba….molesta…y hiere

Así que para que indagar más…Después de todo los actos dicen más que mil palabras…

-**Entiendo…. No se que habrá pasado… pero ahora estás aquí… junto a mí …Y aunque te parezca raro, eso me alegra mucho Akane….**

Otra vez ataca esa incomodidad, esos nervios…aunque ahora lo hacen con un propósito diferente….

…..

Saber las razones por las cuales el tal Shinnosuke conocía a su Ran-chan, no le habían sorprendido mucho. Después de todo aquel muchacho, que de alguna u otra manera seguía ocupando su corazón, siempre fue como un imán para los problemas… Ya sea por salvar a Akane o algún conocido o simplemente porque tenía otro reto a la carta.

Como el abuelo fue el que contó toda la aventura que habían vivido en Ryugenzawa, no obtuvo oportunidad de saber que era lo que realmente había sucedido entre aquel muchacho y Akane

Pero si de algo estaba segura era que Shinnosuke sentía algo muy fuerte por Akane….Bastaba con ver como se ponía todo rojo cuando Keiko había comenzado a esparcir aquel rumor de noviazgo entre los muchos…

Esa niña Keiko….

No es que no le gustarán los niños, a decir verdad le agradaban y mucho…Pero aquella niña….Simplemente se le estaba clavando como una espina en una parte muy sensible de su anatomía…

Si tan solo no hubiera hecho aquella promesa…'que para ser sinceros, le estaba costando horrores', tal vez ni si quiera la tomaría en cuenta…

-**Ukyo-sama…al parecer Shinnosuke siente mucha simpatía hacia Akane…no le parece…? –** Aquel inocente comentario hecho por su fiel ayudante Konatsu, desvío completamente su atención al rostro del muchacho-medio chica, que en esos momentos contemplaba algún punto indefinido del lugar con cierto….GUSTO?

Lo que se temía….No podía descuidarse ni un solo momento o si no…..Nabiki le cortaría su cabeza y se la vendería al mejor postor….

Al final del pasillo, en una estancia apartada de la sala pudo divisar la escena casi comprometedora–medio tierna que se desarrollaba en un ambiente demasiado íntimo para su gusto…

Pero a quién rayos se le ocurrió adecuar aquel lugar, fuera de la vista de todo mundo…?

Aquel muchacho olvidadizo, mirando a su amiga muy de cerca mientras que sus manos encierran las de ella con demasiada firmeza….

Y la Señorita Tendo…?

Ella….pues parece haber quedado de piedra. No muestra ninguna señal de movimiento y tan solo permanece con los ojos muy abiertos. Tal vez está impresionada o…nerviosa quizás…?

Pero qué..? Por qué demonios se sonrojaba..?

Ah si…Para que hacerse la tonta. Sabía con exactitud cual era la razón…Y aunque de algún modo le pareciera conveniente que Akane encontrara a alguien más que llenara el vacío, sabía que a ella no le beneficiaría en nada…Ranma nunca la vería de la manera que ella quería….

Pero como el amor es también dar y no solo recibir…. Haría el último esfuerzo y evitaría a toda costa que aquella muchacha de cabellos azulados se fijara en otro…Al final la recompensa sería la felicidad de su Ran-chan…

Así que, importaría mucho si ahora se dirigiera e irrumpiera aquel 'romántico momento' sin el menor tacto…?

Poco conveniente para Shinnosuke, tal vez….

….

-**Akane...esto es algo que nunca te dije…Pero si tu me lo permitieras…...Yo quisiera ocupar ese lugar…**

Aquel brillo en sus ojos, la suavidad y a la vez la seguridad con la que pronuncia sus palabras, son realmente para que te de un ataque de nervios…

De que lugar habla..? Por qué ahora? Qué, acaso se le habrá olvidado que…

**-Q-que lugar…A que...te refieres Shinnosuke…? - **sus nervios a hora la traicionaban. La verdad es que no quería ni preguntar. Para que hacerlo…? Suficiente ya era el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, dedicándole aquella mirada llena de intensidad, y para colmo de males…sus manos sujetando las suyas…

Si, definitivamente los actos hablan más que mil palabras...

-**Aquella vez en Ryugenzawa… no se por que no te lo dije, tal vez fue por ese prometido tuyo….pero ahora… esta vez no dejaré escapar la oportunidad….Yo…..Yo te amo Akane….**

**-****"**_Parece que en realidad ya se le olvido"_ – y era lógico pensar eso…Conociendo el problema de memoria del que padecía el muchacho, no le sorprendía mucho. Además cuanto tiempo ya había pasado…?

Eso si que no se lo esperaba…Después de tanto y él seguía manteniendo sus sentimientos intactos.

Pero ahora el problema era otro… Cómo proceder si no te sientes del todo preparada para empezar una relación..? Que hacer si todavía hay sentimientos que te ahogan el alma…Pero sobre todo que decir cuando no se quiera lastimar a alguien tan especial como lo era aquel muchacho..?

-**Es que Shinnosuke yo….No…no se que decir….-** logró despegar sus ojos del rostro del muchacho...se sentía avergonzada y decepcionada de si misma…Es que todo era tan repentino...Apenas había llegado a ese lugar y ya tenía una declaración puesta en bandeja de plata…Que podía hacer…? Ni si quiera se atrevía a alzar de nuevo su mirada, pero sabía que el joven tenía la suya puesta en ella…

Y efectivamente así era…

En ese lapsus de silencio, Shinnosuke ya había leído la duda en su rostro. Aunque contemplarla de esa manera, tan de cerca, se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio, tampoco podía desafiar a la realidad...

La chica de sus sueños, todavía guardaba sentimientos por aquel individuo…

Pero acaso era esa excusa suficiente para abonar la lucha…? Claro que no…

-**Akane…yo no te quiero obligar a nada…Yo sabré esperar….Solo quiero saber si me darás la oportunidad…O al menos tengo alguna pequeña esperanza….? **

Automáticamente levantó su sorprendido rostro para encarar el de aquel joven tan apuesto que la miraba con expectativa…Es que acaso ahora leía mentes…?

Como pudo adivinar lo que ella sentía y pensaba en esos momentos…Y sobre todo aquel 'Yo sabré esperar'…como es que podía ser tan comprensivo ante una respuesta que nunca llego, al menos no de su labios…?

-**Este pues yo…..**

**-Akane…disculpen por interrumpir pero ya es hora de irnos… **

Ukyo…Pero de donde había salido esta chica…? Ni si quiera fue capaz de notar su presencia hasta el momento en el que hablo. Tampoco sabía si agradecérselo o no, porque por la sonrisa que traía era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito.

Era acaso esa una sonrisa de…victoria?

Debía de ser porque el pobre Shinnosuke había apartado su mirada y retirado sus manos inmediatamente, dejando libres las de Akane…

-**Este si…jeje creo que es lo mejor.. además ya es tarde…-** acotó sonriendo nerviosamente mientras abandonaba la cómoda estancia. Fue solo entonces cuando sintió que alguien la detenía del brazo…

**-Akane, espera porque no vienen también mañana…**-propuso Shinnosuke sonriente-** Además aún tenemos mucho de que hablar…- **sin hacerle daño,afianzo un poco mas su agarre en el brazo de la muchacha, en señal de complicidad.

Ukyo notó esto. Lo que no notó fue el gesto único que compartía con Akane… Ambas muchachas habían abierto sus ojos al extremo y contenían el aire...

Y pues era obvio…quien no reaccionaría así, si con aquella mirada azulina lo decía todo…? Estaba claro que no se rendiría por nada del mundo. Conquistaría Akane a como diera lugar…

-_"Vaya que tiene determinación este chico"__-_pensó Ukyo a la vez que un tic nervioso se posicionaba en su ojo derecho…

Pero que descaró…Es que no se daba cuenta que no había modo de que eso pasara…? No al menos mientras ella estuviera ahí… y claro, siempre y cuando la suerte la acompañara…

**-No creo que sea lo correcto…-**se apresuró a excusarse -**además tenemos todavía muchas cosas por arreglar en el departamento…y tampoco queremos molestar verdad Akane…?- **codeo a la muchacha quedamente a uno de sus costados, incitándola a que le siguiera la corriente

-**Um…pues este….**

**-Claro que no es ninguna molestia…al contrario, será un placer recibirlos de nuevo…-**inquirió Midori que se había unido a la escena…

Si, bien lo dijo….Ahora todo dependía de su suerte, y vaya que ese día no la acompañaba…Por qué todos se proponían interferir con su meta…? Ahora, de seguro Akane no se negaría….

-**Es que Ukyo tiene razón, no queremos molestar…- **se disculpo Akane.

Al fin una luz al final del túnel….Esperen, tal vez no….

-**Pero Akane…como podrían causar alguna molestia, tu y tus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa…-**esta vez era el abuelo quien se había unido a la platica. Ukyo prefirió mantenerse callada...

-**Además tengo entendido que ustedes asistirán a la misma Universidad que Shinnosuke…-**agregó Midori-** Eso ya es una señal no les parece...?-** sonrío complacida.

Esto último terminó por disgustar a Ukyo… Qué acaso ahora este muchacho las seguiría a todo lado…? Esto era el colmo…

**-Vaya, eso si que es una gran coincidencia…-** sonrío incómoda tratando de ocultar una vez más su sarcasmo. Que pondría ser peor ahora…?

-**Mi mamá dice que las coincidencias no existen, que todo pasa por una razón… y sabes que Ukyo? Yo le C-R-E-OOOO… **

Ah sí…pero claro….Como podía olvidarse de Keiko…

Aquel comentario y el tono cantarín y travieso que había agregado al final de su oración, puso a punto de ebullición la sangre de Ukyo, quien con toda la paciencia del caso, solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa…

-"Pero cuan impertinente puede llegar a ser un ser humano"- pensó. Y claro, por culpa de sus cavilaciones, se perdió el momento en el que Akane había aceptado amablemente la invitación. Era como haberse saltado de un tiempo a otro. Ahora Konatsu era quien dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida de la casa, mientras los demás se despedían.

El muchacho había comprendido el plan de su querida Ukyo, aun así cuando no se le había mencionado nada acerca de este. Era muy vivaz, así que con un tono sutil, para que nadie más oyera, se acerco ligeramente a ella y le dijo:

-**Ukyo-sama será mejor que lo intente en otro momento… Ahora me temo que todo se interpondrá…**

Lo miró sorprendida. Cómo pudo darse cuenta si ella….?

Bueno que más podría esperar. Comprendía la mirada del muchacho… siempre tan dulce y reconfortante…Era como tener un fiel confidente al que no necesitabas explicar con cientos de palabras las cosas, porque el las entendía tan solo con un gesto o una mirada…

-**Tienes toda la razón Konatsu…-**dijo decidida esbozando una sonrisa engreída que denotaba demasiada confianza-**Mañana será otro día… **

Ya se le ocurría algún plan que resultara…pero antes de eso tendría que hacer una llamada….Un poco de ayuda por la parte interesada siempre sería de bien…

….

Mientras tanto en la aldea Joketsuzoku el ambiente no mejoraba. Todos los aldeanos se habían aglomerado para observar la batalla que pronto comenzaría…

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire…

-**Ranma Saotome, yo retarte a un duelo…-** habló la amazona con voz firme y amenazante. Todo mundo se sorprendió ante esto menos Ranma… Internamente era lo que había estado esperando…

-**Esta bien Shampoo como quieras, pero pelearemos bajo dos condiciones…-** demandó serio y tajante… el tampoco pretendía quedarse atrás…- **Si yo pierdo me dejarás ir…. Y si tu pierdes cumpliré con las leyes de tu aldea… trato hecho..? **

Lo dicho por el artista marcial, confundió de cierta forma a la amazona… Qué clase de palabras eran esas del 'Si tu pierdes o el si yo pierdo'…?

Daba igual….Ya no importaba cual fuera el resultado de sus condiciones. Le daría una buena paliza a Ranma y punto….

Que dicha para el muchacho saber que la ira ha cegado completamente a la amazona, para no darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones…

-**Bien…Shampoo aceptar…**

Y sin más, se abalanzó al muchacho a una velocidad impresionante, digna de una guerrera…Ranma retrocedió mientras miraba a la amazona recoger hábilmente el bombori que le había lanzado para luego tratar de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, el mismo que si no hubiera esquivado, ahora mismo yacería en el suelo inconsciente.

Su manera de pelear esta vez era distinta, nunca la había visto tan dedicada en una pelea. Si él la esquivaba, ella recuperaba terreno e iba por otro golpe con más decisión.

Perfecto…

Si seguía así, pronto podría cambiar de técnica y así la situación tomaría un rumbo diferente…O al menos el esperado

-**Detente Ranma, no lo hagas…-** a sus espaldas escuchó las suplicas de un exhausto Mousse que se habría paso entre las masas…

Pero es un grave error perder la concentración en una pelea.

Si no fuera por aquel cegatón y su inesperada interrupción, Shampoo nunca hubiera logrado rasgarle una de sus mangas a tal punto de causarle un corte profundo en el brazo….

Ágilmente, logro interceptar a la china por ambos brazos y empujarla lejos de él antes de que empezara con un nuevo ataque… y ahí oyó de nuevo la entrecortada y preocupante voz del chico pato

-**Ranma, pero que demonios haces…si tu ganas…**

**-No te entrometas Mousse…-**le interrumpió mientras seguía peleando-**Esto es entre Shampoo y yo así que mejor mantente alejado…**

**-Pero Ranma…**

**-QUE NO INTERFIERAS…-**vociferó Ranma mientras daba una patada a los brazos de Shampoo, causando que esta los arrojará lejos de ella. La muchacha velozmente dio una pirueta y las recogió del piso volviendo así a arrojárselas al artista marcial.

Mousse, se había quedado sin habla. No entendía la actitud de Ranma, ni el porque había empezado a pelear con ella. Había llegado cuando ya todo había empezado.

Pero es que acaso ese afeminado no pensaba…? Si él ganaba, ahora si todo estaría perdido. No tendría de otra más que cumplir con las leyes de aquella aldea…Y si eso pasaba, el jamás….

Pero fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño, totalmente fuera de lo normal…

Cologne que observaba la pelea a una distancia prudente, tenía un semblante que no era el típico de ella como cuando maquinaba algo que la beneficiara. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero con una expresión derrotada, como si no espera conseguir algo más de aquella pelea.

Inesperado pero intrigante a la vez...Que era en lo que estaba pensando…?

Sigilosamente se acerco donde se encontraba la anciana, y sin decir nada se paró a lado de ella. Esta ni siquiera se molestó en regresarlo a ver…

-**Por qué la cara larga abuela…? No se alegra..? Por fin logrará que Ranma se quede con Shampoo, sin hacer ningún tipo de trampa…-** la miró de reojo suspicazmente sin dejar a un lado la seriedad. Cologne solo sonrío…

**-Acaso no te has dado cuenta…? El novio es demasiado astuto…-** su voz era casi trémula y su expresión fría seguía intacta. Esto termino por descolocar a Mousse…

Pero a que se refería…?

Desvío de nuevo su mirada hacia la pelea que se efectuaba, y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió todo….De un momento a otro Ranma había empezado a perder destreza y había dejado que Shampoo le diera un par de golpes más. Ya no la esquivaba como hace un principio, ni si quiera trataba ya de defenderse. Pareciera como quisiera….PERDER..!

-**Ya te diste cuenta Mousse…? – **fue la sencilla pregunta de la abuela al notar que el muchacho de antejos reaccionaba ante lo que veía- **Shampoo ha sido cegada por su orgullo y ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta del verdadero propósito que escondían las palabras de Ranma. Si el pierde a propósito ya no habrá manera de que mi nieta se quede con él….**

**-Y usted no piensa hacer nada…? Es decir, me parece raro que se quede tan tranquila sabiendo que siempre ha querido lo mejor para Shampoo….-** acotó Mousse aparentando serenidad. La anciana solo negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar. Pero a medio camino agregó:

-**Esto es lo mejor…**

Mousse la observó mientras se alejaba. No comprendía del todo su actitud, pero sabía que Cologne tenía la razón.

Esto era lo mejor para todos….

Y solo entonces fue cuando escucho el gritó de guerra de Shampoo…Regresó inmediatamente su mirada al frente y miró a Ranma en el suelo. Se había perdido el momento en el que la amazona lo había propinado una patada que lo había mando contra un muro. Ahora yacía parada frente a él con la respiración agitada, y con los bomboris en posición de ataque…

Pero había algo más….Su rostro estaba completamente descompuesto, y de sus ojos ya empezaban a brotar las lágrimas…

Ranma que estaba mal herido, se desconcertó al ver su reacción. Le recordó a aquella vez cuando le había confesado a Shampoo su identidad alterna, justo cuando estaba a punto de eliminar a su forma femenina ella empezó a llorar….

Precisamente era misma escena….

La muchacha cambió su posición y dejó caer sus bomboris en el suelo…

**-No puedo…-**susurro entrecortado- **No puedo hacer daño a Ranma por más que quiera…**

**-Shampoo…- **la muchacha le sonrío por última vez y le dio las espaldas al instante…

-**Ranma es libre de hacer lo que él quiera..Shampoo no molestarlo más…- **acotó antes de marcharse corriendo de aquel lugar…

Ranma, aunque de cierto modo había conseguido lo que quería, no podría evitar sentir pena por la muchacha. Quién iba a decir que a último momento se arrepentiría de acabar con él….Pero eso era lo mejor….Con los puntos puestos en claro, ahora por fin se vería libre… ya había recibido suficiente castigo, y aunque el mismo lo quiso así, se sentía satisfecho…

Ahora podría continuar con sus propósitos...Su regreso a Japón por el momento debería esperar, todavía tenía asuntos pendientes, así que un poco de espera no lastimaría a nadie….O sí…?

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, vio como la sombra de una silueta conocida se paraba frente suyo. Alzó la mirada y vio que Mousse le tendía una mano…. Y era acaso esa una sonrisa…?

Vaya, esto si que era una sorpresa…

-**Felicidades Saotome…- **fue el escueto comentario del joven. Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa. Era agradable saber que después de todo, sus medios rivales siempre serían sus amigos…. Al final, todos necesitan de todos algún día…. Y esta vez Ranma necesitaría de Mousse para que le ayudara a curar sus heridas….

"_De algo me tiene que servir el cuatro ojos"__- _pensó con burla mientras era guiado por el muchacho…

….

Aunque habían llegado un poco tarde a su residencia, se tomaron el tiempo suficiente para acomodar un poco el lugar. No es que fueran expertas en decoración de interiores, pero por lo menos el departamento ahora lucía decente.

Ukyo había permanecido un poco callada, desde que habían abandonado la casa de Shinnosuke. Akane, intrigada por ese repentino cambio de humor, trató de indagar sobre la causa con Konatsu, pero lo único que recibió fue una negación con su cabeza…

Será que la curiosidad realmente es mala….?

Como va a ser mala, si te estas preocupando por alguien a quien estimas…? Además ella tenía una teoría, y necesitaba saber si estaba en lo correcto o no…

-**Um Ukyo….te puedo hacer una pregunta…?- **inquirió temerosa. La muchacha detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, y asintió con una sonrisa..

- **Si Akane, dime…**

Pero que cambio tan radical…! Es que acaso esta niña era bipolar o algo…?

Su forma de responder, la hizo pensar dos veces antes de hacer la dichosa pregunta. Tal vez eran solo ideas suyas, y quizá lo único que necesitaba Ukyo era descansar…

Para que indisponerla con su curiosidad si todo aparentaba estar bien…?

-**Um no nada…Olvídalo…- **acotó con gracia..Ukyo la miró extrañada pero no dijo más.

Sin más dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, pero la voz de chica de las espátulas la llamó a sus espaldas

-**Akane, no piensas llamar a tu casa…? Tu prometiste en llamarlos a penas llegáramos aquí y pues con tantas cosas no lo has hecho…-**comentó tímidamente

-**Ah es cierto…-** se tapó la boca en signo de preocupación-** Gracias por recordármelo Ukyo… Pero creo que los llamaré después de tomar una ducha….-**Y dicho esto se encaminó a su habitación.

Era el momento perfecto…como mandado a hacer…

Unos minutos, después y asegurándose de que la muchacha ya se encontrara en el baño, corrió rápido hacia sus pertenencias buscando aquel papel que le había dado Nabiki con el numeró de su casa, agarró el teléfono y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Akane…

Después de varios tonos, por fin se dignaron en contestar al otro lado de la línea…

-**Hola…casa de la familia Tendo…-** perfecto. Precisamente a quien buscaba…

-**Nabiki soy yo, Ukyo… Me temo que hay un pequeño problema…- **habló en un susurro que apenas era entendible…

-**A que te refieres…? Acaso esta Akane por ahí…?- **preguntó suspicaz al notar el tono de la muchacha…

- **No esta en el baño, es por eso que te llamo…Pon atención no puedo hablar mucho porque en cualquier momento puede venir…-**empezó a hablar apresuradamente-**Un tal Shinnosuke que Akane conoció en Ryugensawa esta aquí…y por lo visto pasó algo entre los dos..No se que fue, pero estoy segura que tratará de conquistarla…Esto es serio Nabiki…Por que nunca me lo advertiste…? **

Nabiki frunció el seño…Pero de quien demonios estaba hablando esta muchacha…?

Quien era el tal Shinnosuke….?No importaba….Fuera quien fuera, significaba un problema… Y tendrían que encontrar como sea una solución…

…..

Mientras tanto en el baño, Akane se había percatado de que con el ajetreo se había olvidado de sus artículos de aseo, así que se envolvió su toalla y salió dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-**Pero que tonta como pude haberlo olvidado…- **se decía así misma mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de su habitación, algo muy peculiar capto enseguida sus sentidos…

Era acaso Ukyo la que hablaba casi en forma secreta por teléfono…? Y a esas horas…. pero con quién….?

No quiso ser impertinente pero la curiosidad esta vez pudo más…

Y después de todo…. Vaya que si es maldita la curiosidad…

-**Nabiki, como iba a saber yo que Akane tenía otro pretendiente más aquí en Kyoto…? La verdad no se si podré cumplir con lo que me pidieron…**

Lo que acababa de escuchar, era suficiente para aclarar las dudas que tenía antes…Ahora comprendía el extraño comportamiento de su 'querida amiga' Ukyo….

Pero claro… quien más podría estar atrás de todo lo raro, si no era su loca familia…?

Decidida, abrió por completo la puerta, para encontrarse con el semblante asustado y culpable de aquella castaña. Ella mantuvo su mirada feroz, desafiante…

-**A-A-A-Akane….-** fue lo único que la muchacha pudo articular. Ahora comprendía lo que sentía Ranma cuando su prometida se enojaba…

Su mirada congelaba….intimidaba…

Que sensación más fea es darte cuenta, que por primera vez te encuentras en un grave aprieto….

….

_**Uffff…el capitulo más largo hasta hora…Y bien que les pareció? No se si se dieron cuenta, pero cambie un poco el estilo de la escritura…Queda a su criterio. **_

_**Háganme saber que estilo les gusta más…**_

_**Por ahí alguien me dijo que como era posible que osara a no actualizar? XDXD**_

_**Pues bien tengo una buena respuesta: mi compu estaba con full virus así que la mandaron a arreglar y mi notebook se quedó sin cargador, así que tampoco pude subir los capítulos de ahí por que no tenía batería. Siento la demora de verdad. Espero no demorarme mucho para el próximo cap.**_

_**Y bueno al parecer están a punto de descubrir a Ukyo…Que hará Akane…? Como reaccionará….Pero sobretodo ahora que no esta Ranma, a quien golpeará con su super mazo…Dudo que a Ukyo jajaja….**_

_**Me reservo los derechos de saber que es lo que va a pasar…XDXD…así que tengan paciencia ^.^ **_

_**Como siempre ya saben, muchas gracias por leer la historia, ponerla en sus alertas y favoritos y sobre todo por sus comentarios a: alix, rusa-ranmayakane diana tendo, jacquesita satome( te quelo sis xoxo), janettcita e isabel20…**_

_**Besos, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima entrega..**_

_**Cierto casi me olvido, pasen un ratito por mi profile hay una información que les puede interesar a todos los fans de Ranma ;)**_

_**Marce ^.^**_


	10. La verdadera razon del por que

**PARTE DE MI**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me los tomo prestados un ratito sin ningún fin lucrativo (aunque ya quisiera XDXDXD) **

_Omg…Como lo siento de verdad…no pretendía jamás quedarles tan mal con las actualizaciones, pero he estado demasiado ocupada con mis cosas entre viajes y trabajo que no me dio mucho tiempo para continuar con la historia…aparte la inspiración no me vino sino la anterior semana….Pero bueno ya estoy aquí y espero que sepan disculparme por la demora…_

_Ahora sí, a leer ^.^_

- **kkk.**.Diálogos

"_kkk_" Pensamientos y "" quotes

_Kkk – Flash Back_

**La verdadera razón de por que….**

_En casos como estos, es preferible mantener la calma…._

Ese era su lema favorito. La conmoción definitivamente no era su fuerte…Le parecía un desgaste de tiempo andar haciendo tanto drama por la más mínima cosa….Qué más se podía hacer si así era ella…?

Y bueno, tampoco iba a negar que muy aparte de eso, le gustaba aquella satisfacción que sentía cuando la gente le rogaba por algo… Hacer sufrir a la gente, aunque sea un poquito la deleitaba en extremo, no importaba si hasta sus seres queridos resultaban ser sus víctimas...Además, solo lo hacía por diversión no porque realmente fuera mala y cruel…

Aquellas miradas llenas de preguntas y dudas, ese sudor que se resbala sigilosamente por la frente de su progenitor delatando su nerviosismo, y ese gesto duro e impaciente por parte del padre de aquel que chantajeó varias veces….

Si, en verdad que lo disfrutaba…De hecho creía que un minuto más de tortuosa calma no los mataría….Ahora yacía tranquilamente sentada en su puesto de siempre, terminando de degustar el resto de la comida que su hermana había preparado, con tanta delicadeza y lentitud…

Tan indiferente y parsimoniosa.

Un rasgo muy marcado de su personalidad, que por lo general no conmocionaba mucho a los que la rodeaban. Casi siempre era fría y actuaba por interés…nada poco usual…

Pero esta vez… esa aterradora tranquilidad que siempre adoptaba para enfrentar ciertas situaciones, estaba haciendo sudar frio a todos la que la rodeaban en aquella mesa… Especialmente a su padre que ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre…

**-Ejem…Nabiki, hija…- **Soun aclaró su garganta tratando de inyectar seriedad en su voz-**Nos podrías decir que fue lo que te dijo Ukyo cuando llamó? Ya han pasado varios minutos y todavía no te has dignado en si quiera dirigirnos la palabra…. -**Clavó su mirada en la joven, esperando por una favorable respuesta, pero el panorama no parecía mejorar…

La muchacha, que hizo como si oyera la lluvia caer, tan solo posó su plantón de comida ya vacío y los palillos sobre la mesa, luego de un rato, tomó un poco de té y se detuvo.

Sentía todavía las miradas sobre ella…miradas llenas de preguntas, demasiado expectantes para su gusto tal vez...

-**Al parecer, Akane ya tiene alguien más que la pretenda…-**se dignó a articular finalmente, mirando a sus semejantes con indiferencia-** y por lo que me dijo Ukyo, deduzco que es alguien muy especial para mi querida hermanita…-**hizo una pausa conveniente y agregó al final…-**Creo que es un viejo conocido de Ryugensawa... **

Tan solo unos segundos después de eso, vino el silencio sepulcral que a su vez fue acompañado por las miradas súbitas compartidas entre los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome, los mismos que de repente se echaron a reír a quijada suelta, más por el hecho de sentir desesperación antes que gracia ante lo que acababa de decir la muchacha…

- **Nabiki, eso no es motivo para preocuparse- **acotó Soun aun fingiendo demencia- **Tu hermana siempre ha estado rodeada de pretendientes, así que uno más a la lista no cuenta…Verdad Saotome – **miró a su viejo amigo sin dejar a un lado su risita nerviosa, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de apoyo que lo sosegara

-**Sí, es cierto Tendo- **afirmó con el mismo gesto- **además si dices que lo conoció en Ryugensawa de seguro Ranma sabe de la existencia de este joven, lo que nos da a entender que no es ningún rival para mi muchacho… **

**-Si, eso es jajaja- **concordaron ambos al unísono destornillándose en risas.

"_Pero que patéticos son este par"- _pensó Nabiki mientras los observaba aburrida.

Y es que no era para menos…Con ellos nunca se podía confiar en situaciones serias, siempre salían con sus conclusiones poco realistas, fuera de carácter. Una cosa era no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y otra muy diferente pretender que no entendían lo que sucedía, era casi como jugar a 'quien se hace el más tonto'…

En este caso, ambos eran unos tontos…

-**Vaya, pero que ilusos son… parece que se les olvida un pequeño detalle…-**añadió de nuevo la mediana de los Tendo con desdén, provocando que los mayores quedaran petrificados con sus mandíbulas desencajadas, cortando en seco con sus risas…

Nodoka, que permanecía atenta a la situación al igual que Kasumi, entendió perfectamente y continuó con lo que supuso diría la muchacha…

-**El compromiso está legalmente roto….-**musitó preocupada

**-Además, Ranma no está en el Japón…Y tampoco podemos controlar a Akane a la distancia…-**añadió Kasumi, imitando el gesto de la madre de Ranma

Horror, tortura y desasosiego, amenazaban con aniquilar las almas de aquellos dos pobres hombres, tras cada palabra mencionada por las féminas de la casa…Y es que era increíble como tan simples e inocentes comentarios, podían ciertamente contener una verdad que se podía convertir en un arma de doble filo…Pero eso no era todo, la lengua filosa de Nabiki tenía algo más que acotar…

-**Y no solo eso…No sabemos la fecha exacta de su regreso, y Akane dijo que no volvería hasta acabar la Universidad….lo que nos lleva a pensar que el tiempo puede que nos haga una mala pasada….Quien sabe, tal vez y Akane se enamore y decida ya no volver…..- **comentó aparentemente preocupada. Y aunque era difícil de creer, la muchacha hablaba enserio…

Como era de esperarse, esto terminó por resquebrajar la poca cordura que les quedaba a los maestros del arte. Pero sobraba decir que ningún ser inteligente y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, sería capaz de obviar algo que hasta para un ciego era demasiado claro….Esta vez las cartas no jugarían a su favor, y fue Soun quien lo comprendió primero…

Recuperando la compostura, resignado, y con un sonoro suspiro que captó la atención de los presentes, se dispuso a discernir por última vez en el día:

-**En ese caso…** **habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo, además la esperanza es lo único que se pierde…Es verdad que prometí no obligar a mi hija a nada…. Pero no todo está dicho aun….**

**-Es cierto Tendo…-** lo secundo Genma de repente muy entusiasmado…-**Todavía nos quedan esperanzas…No hay que olvidar que Ukyo tiene todavía toda una misión por cumplir…**

Ante tal comentario, todos asintieron con una sonrisa esperanzados a excepción de Nabiki que permaneció callada y distante. La muchacha había preferido editar cierta parte, que evidenciaba el conocimiento de sus planes a la principal implicada. No lo había mencionado desde un principio, porque después de todo no quería acabar con las ilusiones de su familia, eso y obviando el hecho de que si lo hacía, de seguro su casa correría el riesgo de inundarse a causa de las precipitaciones inesperadas de su querido Padre. Reservándose la opinión, tan solo atinó a pensar para sí:

_-"Ojala todo salga bien… Será mejor no decirles hasta ver que pasa…"_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Qué fue esta vez eh…? Una apuesta, el cobro de una deuda, un chantaje, fotos o que…?- <strong>Fueron las palabras enardecidas de una Akane a punto de colapsar por la cólera…

Sabía que la muchacha era de pocas pulgas, que poseía un carácter explosivo, que con la más mínima provocación reventaba y se dedicaba a regalar algunos paseos por las nubes a unos cuantos atrevidos, incluyendo a aquel ingrato por el cual conservaba todavía cierto cariño…Y bueno, ni como ponerlo en duda...Bastaba con recordar las veces que estuvo de principal espectadora, viendo como aquellos arranques dejaban a un muchacho de mirada azulina totalmente estampado contra el pavimento y con algunos dientes fuera de lugar… Muy gracioso, en cierta forma si podía confesar, y hasta concordaba con el castigo…aunque lo quisiera se lo tenía bien merecido por ser tan bocón….

Pero solo entonces se daba cuenta que todo tenía un límite: hasta qué punto una situación como tal podía llegar a ser tan divertida, cuando la involucrada y próxima 'posible' víctima de esos únicos sádicos castigos llegabas a ser tu misma…?

Quién se iba a imaginar que alguna vez iba ser ella la que viviera en carne propia todo el peso de sus gritos y su furia… Generalmente, siempre se portó pasiva con ella, y eso sin descartar la pequeña rivalidad que compartían al verse comprometidas al mismo hombre (y el hecho de que no sabía a ciencia cierta si habían sentimientos de por medio por parte de la otra afectada…si se podía agregar…)

Pero ahora todo era diferente….Con esa mirada furibunda, cargada de decepción y arrebato…

-**Qué esperas Ukyo…? Estoy esperando una buena explicación de tu parte…y más te vale que me digas la verdad – **aquel tono seco y carente de emociones la descoloco por completo…

Pero que rayos, desde cuando le tenía miedo a Akane Tendo…?

-**Es que Akane….la verdad yo….no sé cómo explicártelo….me siento muy apenada…Yo…l-lo siento…** -su lento trastabillar ciertamente no ayudaba en nada, solo parecía enfurecer aún más a la menor de las Tendo…

-**Qué..? Qué es lo que sientes Ukyo…? Dime, hasta cuando pensabas seguir con este absurdo jueguito…Pero sobre todo como pudiste dejarte manipular por mi hermana sabiendo cómo es…Qué, acaso no tienes conciencia alguna o dignidad…? ME DECEPCIONAS UKYO ME DECEPCIONAS….! -**le gritó completamente fuera de sí, sin haber hecho pausa alguna durante su reclamo, provocando que el aire se le escapara de sus pulmones …Ukyo tan solo la miraba incrédula…

-**Cielos Akane, cálmate no es para tanto….**- murmuró sobrecogida sin pensar bien en lo que decía…-**Ahora comprendo porque Ranma se fue sin más con Shampoo… Que geniecito mujer…- **soltó despreocupada,pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que en realidad había salido de sus labios, cuando volteó a ver la expresión de la joven completamente enmudecida….

Oh rayos, desde cuando se le había pegado esa manía de decir las cosas sin pensar, tal y como acostumbraba su querido Ran-chan...? Por Dios, como era posible que se contagiara de semejante fea costumbre…?

Pero en efecto, ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo…

Notó como la mirada de Akane se había tornado completamente triste apenas había escuchado aquello que ella sabía que la muchacha con todas las fuerzas de su alma trataba de olvidar.

Ukyo estaba consciente de que lo que había dicho, no había sido intencionalmente. Tal vez solo fue el instinto que inoportunamente la obligó a defenderse de alguna manera ante semejante ataque verbal, pero aseguraba que jamás fue con el propósito de herirla…Podía jurar que no era así…

-**Akane, lo siento mucho…De verdad, no fue mi intención decirte eso….- **denotó completamente apenada con la mirada llena de vergüenza.

Pero Akane solo sonrió tristemente…. Aquel furor que la embargaba unos minutos atrás, ahora no era más que un volátil recuerdo….La tristeza la volvía a asaltar de la manera más sutil pero más cruel que jamás lo haya hecho….Hacía cuanto tiempo ya que había evitado como sea sentirse de esa manera….? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero la herida todavía estaba fresca….

Dejándose guiar más por la voluntad de sus piernas que por la suya propia, caminó hasta el tope del lecho y se dejó caer al filo de este, dándole las espaldas a la castaña, la misma que la observa de manera inquieta…

-**Perdón Ukyo…**-rompió con el silencio…-**Tienes razón, no debí reaccionar así...-**musitó levemente con un tono cargado de nostalgia-**La verdad es que estas en lo cierto…Siempre fui demasiado impulsiva y hasta un poco tosca, y pues eso no siempre es algo que le agrade a los muchachos…...Especialmente a Ranma….**

Cielos, casi pudo sentir como el corazón también se le trizaba de a poco, a causa de aquella voz que parecía quebrarse al pronunciar ese nombre…Y es que ya era tiempo que no la escuchaba hablar de aquel; nombrarlo era algo que estaba totalmente prohíbo hacer en las tierras de Akane Tendo…Y ella lo sabía…Pero prefirió no decir ni media palabra….Y al fin de cuentas para que lo iba a hacer…

Verla así, totalmente abatida y tan distante era suficiente….Aunque claro que esa definitivamente no era la Akane que ella conocía…Dios, si tan solo no hubiera dicho todo aquello…..Tal vez ahora Akane le seguiría dando una buena reprimenda como solo ella lo sabía hacer…

Pero no, la muy imprudente tenía que soltar semejante sandez…..

**-Pero…supongo que eso ahora ya no importa…-**la escuchó continuar aun con voz queda–** Solo que….hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo Ukyo…. dime….Por qué…?**

Akane volteó a ver a la castaña observándola con extrema curiosidad y tenue suspicacia. Ukyo abrió los ojos totalmente descompuesta…. Cómo es que todavía tenía el ánimo de hacer preguntas que ya no venían al caso… Pero sobre todo, cómo pretendía que le respondiera eso…..? Es verdad que no había hecho una pregunta concreta en sí, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería…es como si pudiera leer su mente…

Así que desviando completamente su mirada de la joven, se puso a jugar con los dedos haciendo círculos sobre los cobertores de aquella cama como si fuera una niña entreteniéndose con lo primero que se encontrara a la mano…. Realmente se sentía tonta al tratar de evadir lo que de todos modos tendría que enfrentar al final, pero eso si quiera le daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la explicación que prácticamente le querían sacar a cucharas….

_-"Dios, pero como me metí en este lio….Acaso también tenía que aprender esto de Ranma…? Qué horror…!"__- _pensó, pero fue rápidamente ahuyentada de sus cavilaciones al escuchar un leve carraspeo por parte de la garganta de Akane, lo que la guió de nuevo a verla a la cara…

-**Y bien…?- **inquirió Akane enarcando una de sus cejas, tratando de persuadir un poco más a la cocinera para que parara con su juego y se decidiera de una vez

-**Pues….Qué es eso que te inquieta Akane…? No sé a qué te refieres….- **esquivo de nuevo su mirada pretendiendo que no entendía nada de lo que le preguntaban…

Akane un poco aburrida de la situación, la observó detenidamente de forma airada. Le sorprendía el hecho de que todavía creyera que podía atontarla a esas alturas del partido…. Mira que fingir demencia…..A quien se le ocurre…? Pero si quería que fuera más 'directa', entonces eso haría….Preferible una de rojo y no cien de verdes…

-**Ukyo…debes estar loca…tu siempre estuviste muy enamorada de Ranma…Dime, por qué querrías prestarte para semejante estupidez y traicionarte a ti misma sabiendo que en realidad va en contra de tu verdadera voluntad…Que ganarías con esto después de todo….? **

La aludida volvió a enfocar su mirada en la muchacha, que ahora le dedicaba un semblante preocupado….

No la culpaba por inquietarse de esa manera…Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que la manipulen tan vilmente, obligándola a renunciar para siempre a aquello por lo que había tratado de aferrarse con uñas y dientes y por lo que hubiera dado hasta su vida por tener...? No tenía sentido, pero definitivamente había una buena razón para hacerlo….Era cierto….ya había empezado a olvidar aquello que realmente la motivaba….

-**Akane, de verdad quieres saberlo…?-** preguntó dudosa, pero la muchacha simplemente asintió con una media sonrisa, obligándola de algún modo así a proseguir. Esta vez no hesitaría más…

-**Pues, a decir verdad, esto tampoco ha sido fácil para mi….Tienes razón en decir que no concuerda con lo que yo realmente quiero….Para serte sincera, no me ha sido posible poner de todo a un lado mis sentimientos por Ranma…**

**-Y entonces porque lo haces Ukyo..? No entiendo… – **preguntó Akane aún más perpleja ante aquella confesión. Ukyo suspiró derrotada, pero sabiendo que ya no le quedaría de otra, se decidió a proseguir con lo que sería un largo relato

-**Pues, todo recae al día en que Nabiki me citó en el Dojo Tendo….- **empezó a recordar

_Flashback_

_Fin de semana, a pocos días de acabar la escuela…._

_Había comenzado como un día simple; un sábado cualquiera en el que se disponía como de costumbre, a preparar todo para poder abrir su exitoso puesto de pizzas japonesas…Todo normal, hasta que había recibido aquella extraña llamada por parte de la mediana de las Tendo…Y vaya que era una verdadera sorpresa, puesto que nunca la citaban tan temprano y mucho menos con tanta urgencia. _

_Mientras iba trazando su trayectoria en dirección a aquel Dojo, cavilaba en su interior que podía ser eso tan importante que requería ser discutido inmediatamente…Y bueno, tampoco es que quisiera pasarse de dramática y mucho menos quería involucrarse demasiado, pero creía que debía tratarse de algo delicado como para que se lo haya expuesto de esa manera la joven Tendo…. _

_Cuando llegó a su destino, el panorama no solo se veía demasiado denso…Había hasta llegado a pensar que tal vez se trataba de alguna broma pesada por parte de Nabiki, pero toda posibilidad murió instantáneamente, cuando le bastó con ver a toda la familia reunida en la mesa del comedor, con los semblantes más serios que jamás haya visto en su corta vida…Hasta la siempre noble Kasumi lucía un tanto circunspecta…._

_Un raro cuadro, que definitivamente no encajaba con la realidad que hasta ese entonces ella conocía, solo hasta que Nabiki, quien decidiría tomar la iniciativa, soltó sin más las palabras estrictamente necesarias que la encaminaron hacia el centro mismo del verdadero problema…_

_-__**Se trata sobre Akane….y por supuesto, de Ranma…**_

_Demasiada seriedad para tratarse de Nabiki Tendo, había pensado la joven cocinera después de escucharla… Pero solo ahí caía recién en cuenta de que su compañera de clases y principal protagonista de la disputa, no se encontraba en ningún lado cercano a los alrededores…Claro, ahora lo comprendía…Todo había sido planeado convenientemente en su ausencia…._

_Y eso era algo típico en familias como los Tendo y los Saotome, siempre actuando a espaldas de otros sin preguntar primero…Pero era de esperarse que la cosa no fuera a mejorar en nada…_

_Cuando habían detallado bien la causa por la que habían requerido de su presencia, y lo que pretendían obtener de ella, la indignidad y la soberbia habían hecho posesión completa de su hasta entonces aparente calma. La familia le proponía que se aliara a ellos, para poder lograr la futura reconciliación entre los herederos del Combate Libre que esperaban se llevaría a cabo cuando regresara su querido Ran-chan. _

_Eso sí que era el colmo del cinismo y el descaro….Es verdad que no sabía a ciencia cierta las verdaderas razones por las cuales, el muchacho de sus sueños había decidido marcharse con aquella china fastidiosa, pero eso no significaba de ninguna manera que ella estuviera dispuesta a desechar sus sentimientos así por así, y mucho menos colaborar para que lo arrojaran a los brazos de otra… _

_**-Ukyo tienes que hacerlo…-**__ demandó Nabiki, plantando una mirada gélida ante la reacción poco afable de la muchacha _

_ -__**Pero como se atreven si quiera a plantear algo semejante….-**__espetó fúrica - __**Que acaso no aprendieron la lección…las cosas no se pueden forzar a que ocurran….Si es de ser, será, y si no, pues no….Ni que estuviera loca para prestarme a semejante insensatez…Yo también tengo mi orgullo…**_

_Todos la miraron absortos, hasta cierto punto, desconsolados y rendidos; tanto así que Soun ya empezaba a no poder contener sus descontrolados pucheros por ver que la situación se tornaba en un caso perdido… Pero la manipuladora de la familia, parecía ser la única que sabía lo que hacía, así que fue la única que se atrevió a poner los puntos claros sobre la mesa y enfrentó de nuevo a la muchacha…_

_**-Dime Ukyo, acaso tu no hacías lo mismo, aun cuando sabias lo que realmente ocurría...? Yo sé qué no eres ninguna ciega y te das cuenta perfectamente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor….o es que acaso pretendes hacerte la tonta…o aun peor…Dime, te gusta ser plato de segunda mesa…?**_

_Balde de agua fría…Exactamente eso fue lo que sintió que le caía encima, al escuchar las palabras de la hermana de Akane…Que poco tacto tenía esa mujer…! _

_-__**Q-qué es lo que quieres decir…?- **__vaciló al verse indefensa ante lo expuesto. Nabiki suspiró cansada, pero prosiguió con determinación…_

_-__**Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero….Ranma nunca te ha visto más que como una amiga muy querida de su infancia….Acaso creías que eso iba a cambiar con el tiempo…? No te engañes Ukyo… Así, como tú lo dijiste, si hubiera estado predispuesto a ser, Ranma se hubiese decidido desde un principio por ti….Pero no fue así….Y tú sabes perfectamente cuál es la razón….**_

_Ante la dureza de Nabiki, su hermana mayor trató de reprenderla pero Ukyo la detuvo en seco con un gesto mudo, pero entendible…. _

_En cierta forma la verdad con la que la confrontaban, estaba haciendo estragos permanentes en su interior, pero aun así, sabía de lo que hablaba y lo comprendía perfectamente. No era tonta y tampoco pretendía engañarse durante más tiempo…A fin de cuentas ella siempre lo supo, tal y como lo había dicho la castaña de pelo corto. Simplemente que no quiso aceptarlo a tiempo por su propia conveniencia. Esa era la realidad…_

_Con su mirada desviada de la de su interlocutora, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa melancólica, gesto seguido de las lágrimas que ya empezaban a aglomerarse en la comisura de sus azuladas iris… _

_Fin Flashback_

_**-**_**Él no me ama a mi Akane…- **afirmó terminando su relato…-**Y jamás lo hará…eso es a lo que se refería tu hermana…Y tiene razón… Ahora entiendes porque no me rehusé a hacerlo…?**

Akane permanecía perpleja ante tal confesión… Hasta algo asustada si se podía decir…

Se preguntaba si en realidad era esa Ukyo la muchacha que tenía sentada en frente suyo…Tan decidida a abandonar la lucha sin haber peleado por completo…era algo realmente desconcertante tratándose de la joven, pero más que nada, no se podía explicar, hasta donde era capaz de llegar su familia por consumar aquel estúpido trato…? No sabía que era más poderoso: si la indignación o el asombro…? O tal vez podía haber ecuanimidad entre ambos sentimientos…

Ya no estaba segura, ni tampoco quería ponerse a pensar en que era lo que quería creer o no…Todo estaba tan fuera de lugar… Si las cosas desde un principio no tuvieron concordancia, ahora era peor….

-**U-Ukyo….eres consciente de lo que dices…? Es que no…esto no tiene sentido…Tu…-**trató de encontrar una razón lógica, pero Ukyo la detuvo sabiendo a lo que trataría de referirse…

**-Akane, es verdad que nunca quise aceptarlo, pero de alguna forma siempre supe que Ranma te prefería a ti….- **declaró con la mayor sinceridad, pero esto no fue bien acogido por Akane…Si bien lo otro la enloquecía, este otro comentario la enfurecía…

**-Ha, no me hagas reír por favor…-** espetó con frialdad. En un segundo, su semblante fue de conmocionado a uno totalmente carente de expresión….Pero eso no iba a detener a Ukyo…Si de algo se enorgullecía, eso era su persistencia…

**-No, lo digo en serio…Tengo entendido que cuando todo paso, él dijo cosas sin sentido como siempre, pero eso no quiere decir que en realidad sienta eso…**

**-Si lo dijo es porque lo cree, y si lo cree es porque lo siente…No te engañes Ukyo…Ranma solo se quiere así mismo….- **masculló reacia a entender…

**-Akane, estas equivocada…Yo pienso que…**

**- BASTA YA UKYO….NO SE TRATA SOLO DE PENSAR, SON LOS HECHOS LO QUE EN REALIDAD CUENTA….! –**gritó una vez más fuera de sus casillas. Ukyo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirarla con cierto recelo, gesto que hizo que Akane se arrepintiera inmediatamente de haberle hablado de esa manera. Realmente empezaba a odiar esa odiosa faceta…Hasta cuando dejaría de ser tal impulsiva..?

-**Ukyo lo siento, pero debes entender…-**retomó aquel tono dulce que la caracterizaba en sus momentos de arrepentimiento…-**Las cosas no son como tú las ves, y nunca lo serán… -**su forma de hablar casi inaudible y quebradiza, captó de nuevo la atención de la castaña, quien comprendió que esta vez solo tendría que limitarse a escuchar- **Si de algo estoy segura es que Ranma nunca quiso ese compromiso…Para él simplemente significaba una obligación más...algo que debía cumplirse por honor…Y de cierto modo, en algún momento también lo fue para mí…Pero… una vez que se puntualiza y se deja en claro lo que uno realmente quiere, ya no hay marcha atrás…No puedes pretender creer que tienes el derecho sobre algo que nunca fue tuyo, mucho menos retenerlo…Es preferible vivir con el dolor de la verdad, que vivir encerrada la fantasía de una cruel mentira…**

Ukyo la observaba asombrada…

Pero que había sido eso…? Desde cuando la gente se dedicaba a hablar y no concretar nada de lo que decía…A decir verdad, no había entendido nada de lo que dijo de la mitad en adelante. Era como si la muchacha de un momento a otro, hubiera entrado en trance y comenzará hablar por simple inercia…como si los recuerdos la comandaran a hablar sin hacerla pensar antes…Aunque fuera lo contrario…..

** -Akane….disculpa pero es que no entiendo a qué te refieres…? **

Se atrevió a preguntar con el temor de que la muchacha no le diera la respuesta que esperaba viéndola tan distante, pero en cambio, Akane volteo a verla con total naturalidad como volviendo en si…

-**Quiero decir que no se puede vivir estancada en un pasado que nunca fue Ukyo…La vida sigue su curso y yo también debo seguir el mío….-**comentó con tranquilidad mientras la miraba fijamente, verificando que entendía. La muchacha asintió resignada, aunque todavía se sentía con dudas

-**Entonces que piensas hacer….? – **volvió a inquirir preocupada. Akane simplemente sonrió…

-**Ya tome una decisión….y espero que seas mi cómplice en esto, ya que me quedas debiendo una….Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero verdad…Amiga? – **la miró suspicazmente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada un tanto manipuladora, actitud que le trajo a Ukyo los recuerdos de cierta chica convenciera….Y vaya que no podía esperar menos, después de todo eran familia y ciertas cositas se las lleva en la sangre, sobre todo la de los Tendo….

Aparentemente rendida, le devolvió la sonrisa cerrando con ella el trato que le proponía indirectamente…. Si, se lo debía….Pero de alguna manera en su interior, sabía que esa promesa estaría siempre dirigida para dos personas…Y aunque desde un principio nunca fue un convenio en sí, de ahora en adelante lo haría por voluntad propia sin que ella lo supiera...Lo haría por una felicidad futura que aseguraba, que definitivamente existía… Lo haría por amor…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Si ya se…más la demora y no es mucho…! Jajaja ….les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor que este….ya estoy con la musa así que ahora le voy a sacar el jugo por abandonarme tanto tiempo …XDXD…**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos…Sin ellos casi no habría historia…de verdad me alientan demasiado y me ayudan a continuar con la misma…Son tan lindos de verdad ^.^**_

_**Gracias a isabel20, Diana Tendo, mis nuevas lectoras Tsukire, the mystic poetry y karla eves, (me alegra mucho que les guste la historia), a jacquesita Saotome…(miss u sis)…y a jesi Saotome ( me da gusto volver a leer tus comentarios, ya los extrañaba =)…espero que todo lo que te haya pasado no haya sido nada grave y que ya estés bien)**_

_**Bueno ahora si TRATARE de no demorarme mucho para el próximo capítulo...ya no quiero quedarles tan mal…eso si, por fa ténganme muuuuuuuuuuuucha paciencia jejeje…**_

_**Besos, cuídense mucho mucho**_

_**Marce kid nicky's girl **_


	11. Sucesos

**Sucesos  
><strong>

Es difícil de creer como a veces el tiempo pasa como un ligero soplo, que apenas y si alcanza a ver como mueve con esfuerzo las ramas de los árboles. De un momento para otro, se acaba un día y comienza otro… Es algo casi imperceptible… Pero así es como ahora pasa la vida frente a los ojos de Ranma Saotome que acaba de cumplir sus 18 años, y una vez más, lejos de casa…

Hace poco menos de tres meses que había empezado un rutinario viaje con rumbo hacia las pozas encantadas, en compañía de sus ahora buenos amigos, que oportunamente se hallaban ya comprometidos….

Si, era algo que casi y no se podía creer, y dado que las cosas se habían dado de la peor manera y que por cierto, casi les cuesta la vida, al final aquel cegatón que solía hacer hasta lo imposible por fastidiarle un poco la existencia, tuvo la recompensa que siempre buscó después de tanto intentos fallidos…Por fin su amada Shampoo, había decido corresponder a sus sentimientos…

Todo había empezado nada menos que una semana después de aquel fatídico día, en que se había enfrentado a la amazona a causa de sus engaños, la misma semana en la que decidieran marcar trayectoria hacia el sitio que acabaría de una vez por todas con sus maldiciones….

_Flashback _

_-__**Esto es realmente tedioso… por qué rayos tenemos que tomar el camino más largo, si se supone que Jusenkyo quedaba cerca de su aldea…- **__reclamaba Ranma molesto, mientras se dejaba caer cruzado de brazos cerca de la fogata del campamento que habían armado en el camino para descansar ya al caer la noche_

_Mousse, un poco cansado de la actitud del muchacho, que había venido haciendo berrinche desde que abandonaran la estancia, le dedicó una mirada para nada amigable, pero conocedor de que la paciencia es una virtud, especialmente cuando se trata del odioso de Saotome, suspiró con cansancio mientras lo imitaba en su posición… _

_-__**Ya te lo explicó Shampoo….el camino que se dirige hacia las pozas, quedó totalmente obstaculizado después de aquel derrumbe que se produjo en las montañas…Comprenderás que este otro camino es el único que quedaba….-**__ explicó esforzando a su tolerancia, pero el joven de coleta bufó con fuerza ante su comentario, sacando a relucir así otra vez su infantilismo y si se puede decir, su muy entendible falta de confianza…_

_**-Y yo como sé que no se trata de otra trampa….- **__espetó sarcásticamente, desafiando con la mirada a su interlocutor, mientras este otro lo miraba ahora con todas ganas de querer asesinarlo en ese instante, por ser tan poco sutil con sus opiniones..._

_Detrás de ellos, se encontraba la joven amazona que arreglaba su sleeping bag dentro de su tienda de campaña con mucho entusiasmo, el mismo que le duro poco, al escuchar las "acusaciones" hechas en su contra….Y es que era obvio, no se necesitaba ser adivina para entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras…_

_Lentamente abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo, y saliendo de su tienda se dirigió hacia donde estaban los muchachos, para pararse justo al costado izquierdo de Ranma. _

_La expresión inexistente que cubría su rostro, y esa forma tan indescifrable de mirarlo, alertó al muchacho que la observaba con cierto recelo, hasta un poco de miedo si tenía que admitir... Pero como ahora no estaba para doblegarse o dejarse chantajear, y sabiéndose conocedor de todas las malas experiencias que le habían hecho pasar, no dudo ni un segundo en cambiar su postura y apartando la mirada en un muy propio gesto de autosuficiencia, se dirigió a la amazona con una actitud mucho más fría de la ya acostumbrada…._

_-__**Ahora que Shampoo….? Sabes que lo que digo es cierto…Tu mejor que nadie, comprendes las razones que tengo para dudar...No me es fácil confiar en alguien que siempre me anda engañando con trucos baratos…**_

_**-Saotomeee….-**__ arrastró Mouse con desagrado, a la vez que se tronaba los nudillos de sus manos preparándose así, para asestar un buen golpe al insensato orgulloso que tenía en frente… Pero sus intentos por hacer justicia quedaron en stand by, al ver como de un momento a otro la amazona de desplomaba sobre sus rodillas quedando de esta manera totalmente vulnerable, ante la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes…_

_Ranma, que de hecho ahora estaba más que asustado, miró a Shampoo y luego a Mousse, tratando de encontrar en la cara del cegatón, alguna explicación lógica que lo ayudara a entender la actitud desconcertante de la china….Pero como era de esperarse, no halló más que unos ojos cubiertos por lentes, que apenas y disimulaban el asombro y la preocupación que la situación acarreaba… Eso, hasta que la muchacha decidió hablar…_

_**-Ranma….-**_

_A la vez que musitó__con una voz trémula, casi quebrada, que bien podía pasar por un sonido fantasmagórico, la amazona empezó a revelar su semblante que hasta el momento había sido cubierto por los flequillos, mostrando así, un rostro compungido con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento a punto de desbordarse en liquido salino; hecho que no significaba nada más y nada menos que problemas para el muchacho de coleta…Uno de sus tantos puntos débiles, a decir verdad…_

_-__**Sha-Shampoo…por favor no llores, n-no es para tanto…En realidad yo no quise decir eso…..P-perdóname…- **__agitó manos y cabeza desesperadamente, sin poder evitar ese molesto trastabillar de sus palabras…Típico en él, cuando una muchacha lloraba por causa suya…_

_Pero no contaba con que la amazona se sentiría conmovida y hasta aliviada con esa actitud tan propia y única de su personalidad…_

_En sus adentros, recordó aquel momento del pasado en que el muchacho había hecho algo similar, cuando había rechazado las campanas mao mo lin como regalo y ella, tan naturalmente había empezado a llorar al sentirse ofendida por aquel insulto de niña egoísta…Era increíble, pero de algún modo le causaba gracia que su ex–airen fuera tan sensible a una manipulación de ese tipo…Realmente era un bonito recuerdo, que ahora se encargaba de cambiarle un poco el ánimo, y darle fuerzas para decirle todo lo que no le había podido decir aquel día…Así que con una media sonrisa y secando esas pequeñas y estorbosas lágrimas, levantó su rostro por completo para mirarlo una vez más con total ternura…_

_-__**Considero que Ranma ser a veces muy voluble…Pero él no tener la culpa…Ser demasiado noble e inocente ante cierto tipo de situaciones….He ahí la razón de que alguna gente abuse…Shampoo incluirse en esa lista…..**_

_La cara de desconcierto de Ranma no daba para más…Y pues la de Mousse tampoco ayudaba al cuadro…Parecían un par de bobos con las bocotas abiertas, y los ojos a punto de desorbitarse por el susto, tal y como si hubiesen visto a una mujer desnudarse en frente suyo…Y vaya que el término se acoplaba perfectamente al momento…_

_El repentino cambio de la amazona, sin duda les había generado la duda de que si la muchacha no estaba haciendo buen uso de sus facultades, o de plano el dolor retenido la estaba volviendo loca obligándola así, a sincerarse de la peor manera…_

_Sus caras lo decían todo, y Shampoo lo notó enseguida…_

_-__**Shampoo comprende la desconfianza de Ranma y le da toda la razón…Tal vez simplemente no quería ver cómo eran las cosas, por el simple hecho de querer a Ranma solo para sí…Pero ahora comprender que para Ranma, no haber otra más que Akane… Ex–airen dejarlo muy claro la última vez...Shampoo promete no volver a intervenir, ni cruzarse en el camino de Ranma... Palabra de un miembro de la Supremacía Femenina…! **_

_Aunque tratara de poner su mejor expresión, Ranma pudo notar el ligero tinte de tristeza en los ojos de la china…Se sintió abatido y un tanto culpable…_

_La muchacha que ni bien había terminado de hablar, se levantó e hizo ademan de retirarse sin esperar respuesta alguna, pero justo en el momento que iba a dar el tercer movimiento, el oji–azul la tomó del brazo haciéndola retroceder en sus pasos…Ella lo miró perpleja…._

_-__**Shampoo, de verdad siento haberte dicho todo eso aquel día, pero debes entender que me molestó mucho descubrir lo que planeaban hacer…Además, esa era la única forma de que entendieras…Y aunque la mayoría es verdad, perdóname si te lastime…-**__ le dijo con un tono calmado, para luego hacer contacto con su mirada, tratando de transmitirle con esta, la sinceridad de sus últimas palabras...Y ella sabía que Ranma hablaba en serio…Era un consuelo saber que ya no estaría enojado con ella, pero ya no había más que decir, así que simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después volver a entrar en su tienda de campaña…_

_Mousse, que últimamente ya se estaba acostumbrando a solo observar y quedarse callado, desde su posición miraba con mucha ternura y admiración a la que siempre seria la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón mientras esta se alejaba…. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero su dulce princesa empezaba a madurar…También sabía que ya no sería un problema tratar de conquistarla, sin que esos molestos y caprichosos sentimientos por Saotome interfirieran…_

_Sí que era una bendición…_

_Hablando de Saotome….El también parecía entrar en otra etapa, y no era exactamente una de superación como la de Shampoo…Y aunque tratara de disimularlo con su seriedad fingida o su actitud prepotente, sin duda alguna lucía más distraído que nunca…Que más podía pensar si de un momento a otro lo veía gastar su tiempo, observando como el fuego consumía las leñas de una simple fogata…Tan pensativo y tan callado…Sumergido en algún mundo no muy lejano, en el pasado probablemente… haciendo caso omiso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en el presente….._

_Eso no podía significar otra cosa…En su cabeza estaba siendo consumida por los recuerdos de Akane._

_Debía admitir que le daba un poco de pena verlo así, pero también era consiente que él se lo había buscado y lo tenía bien merecido…Tendría que aprender la lección así le costara lágrimas…..Por cierto, eso le recordaba que le debía un par de golpes…_

_No pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo con cierta malicia. Aprovechando de su ausencia mental, se acercó rápidamente y le asestó un buen golpe en su cabeza, dejándolo así completamente fuera de combate…Ranma por poco va de bruces al piso, pero supo mantener el equilibrio sin caer del tronco donde estaba sentado…Enervado le iba a reclamar por semejante atrevimiento, pero al regresar a ver su semblante, solo atino a encogerse de hombres y mirarlo desconcertado…._

_-__**Será mejor que bajes ya de esa nube en la que andas y vayas ya a descansar o pescaras un resfriado Saotome, además recuerda que mañana saldremos temprano….No quiero tener que lidiar contigo el resto del camino si es que te llegas a enfermar y tampoco voy a permitir que Shampoo cuide de ti…Entendiste…?-**__ dijo ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo con cierta tiranía, sin dejar a un lado aquella perturbante sonrisa socarrona de su rostro…_

_Ranma, saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba, lo miró con desagrado y masculló un par de cosas ininteligibles que provocó que el muchacho de los anteojos soltara una carcajada antes de adentrarse por completo en el pequeño espacio que descansaría esa noche…._

_Ya estando solo, no comprendía por qué, pero se sintió repentinamente contagiado y una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios a la vez que miraba las estrellas…Esas luces tan lejanas y brillantes que de algún modo la recordaban a ella…Esa pequeña niña testaruda de mirada cálida y sonrisa dulce a la que tanto extrañaba...Aquella, que con tan solo una sonrisa había logrado iluminar por completo su entera existencia…._

_Sin poder evitarlo, la nostalgia lo embargaba de nuevo obligándolo a soltar un profundo suspiro…Cansado, procedió a imitar a sus acompañantes, pero no sin antes contemplar una vez más la despejada noche llena de estrellas…_

_Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la volviera a ver y pudiera poner las cosas en orden…._

…_.._

_Habían pasado un par de días y ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. _

_Ahora se encontraban en una población cercana a los montes Bayankhala, llamada Chindu. Un pueblo más conocido por la cantidad de residencias ostentosas y privadas, que por la cultura que esta celosamente encerraba, según había comentado oportunamente Shampoo y algunos aldeanos al paso._

_No había transcurrido más de medio día, cuando notablemente consumidos por el cansancio decidieron acampar cerca de las afueras del pueblo, en un pequeño valle del cual ya se podía divisar la cordillera del Bayan Har Sunn… Una vista espectacular y realmente alentadora, para aquellos que estaban deseosos de poner sus pies en aquellas tierras misteriosas y llenas de magia... Por supuesto, Ranma era el más ansioso…._

_Pero a pesar de que la ilusión de verse cerca de su meta lo tenía completamente entusiasmado, había algo que también le preocupaba y que le obligaba a mantener sus sentidos en total alerta, y todo debido a aquel pequeño comentario que había hecho un campesino al pasar, mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora…._

"_**Hay lugares que no deberían ser recorridos… De ser ustedes, tomaría otro camino y me alejaría de los problemas…No es bueno que los forasteros anden por aqui…"**_

_Había dicho aquel hombre de apariencia rustica y descuidada, a la vez que seguía su sendero alejándose de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a tres muchachos totalmente sorprendidos…_

_Sin duda, la frase no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, y no es que le importara ni mucho menos…_

_Acaso había dicho problemas el anciano…?_

_Aquel hombre debía tener un muy mal sentido del humor o de plano - y como era lo más lógico- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era Ranma Saotome y lo que la palabra 'problemas' significa en su vida…Prácticamente era su segundo apellido, de lo que comía, vivía y respiraba…_

_Problemas…? Esos se los conocía como a la palma de su mano, al revés y al derecho….No había forma de que no supiera cómo lidiar con ellos…Bueno, por lo menos de eso se jactaba hasta el día de hoy…_

_La mañana siguiente, trajo con si sorpresas y muchas contrariedades. Ranma que había sido uno de los últimos en despertar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se suscitaba a las afueras de su tienda de dormir…_

_-__**Sera mejor que no opongan resistencia, así nadie saldrá herido…- **__dijo un hombre joven con una tranquilidad que casi asustaba; al parecer lideraba aquella banda de hombres de negro armados. Una "flota" de casi 20 gorilas que rodeaban las tiendas de acampar, que habían conseguido de alguna u otra manera incapacitar a Shampoo y tenerla como rehén, ante los ojos de un atónito Mousse que permanecía inmóvil, mientras varios agujeros negros apuntaban hacia él, dándole la clara orden de que al mínimo movimiento sería pato frito. _

_Después de fuertes forcejeos, y una lucha constante que resultó en evidente fracaso, un grito por parte de la voluptuosa china y un estruendo que abarco con su sonido a varios kilómetros a la redonda, fue lo último que marcó aquella terrible escena, dejando atrás restos de pertenencias y rastros de sangre en un lugar ahora completamente solitario. _

_Fin Flashback_

-**Ranma..!**

Una voz masculina, de tono apacible, llamó a sus espaldas tratando de captar completamente la atención de aquel chico apuesto de ahora pelo corto, con aspecto nostálgico pero con un tinte maduro, que miraba atentamente desde un lujoso balcón las olas del mar.

Aquella sonrisa sobrada que lo caracterizaba, cruzó por aquel atractivo rostro, cortando completamente con los recuerdos que invadían su mente en ese instante. Sin dudar y sin borrar aquella expresión giro lentamente, dando completa audiencia a la persona que lo llamaba..

_**Vamos Yoshihito..Estoy listo..**_

_Continuará.._

_**Gomeeeeeeeeeen!**_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto con esta actualización, pero en verdad todo este tiempo me ha costado un poco de trabajo continuar con esta historia. Varias razones me lo han impedido, pero como ven he hecho un peque un peque esfuerzo y aquí tooooy!**_

_**Bueno les comento que me costó horrores este cap..me toco borrarlo y escribir de nuevo porque la verdad no me convencía mucho que digamos (aun así con los arreglos todavía no me complace . Se puede que decir que tiene un poco de transición y algo nuevo, reitero, hice lo mejor que pude. Al final algo es algo jaja..**_

_**Espero que les siga gustando: a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y la espera..Quisiera poner a su consideración que me ayuden con ideas a algún/a voluntari que quiera hacer equipo para continuar con el cuento?**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, consejo o alago siempre será bien recibo por esta humilde semi-escritora XD!**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazón por todos los reviews, favorite story, alarmas, etc. Que me han dejado...Especialment nuev s Fans y por su puest que han estado desde el principio ^.^. Esta vez hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no demorarme con la próxima entrega!**_

_**Besitos a todos.**_

_**MaRce kid nicky's girl ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12 Casualidades?

**PARTE DE MI**

_**Casualidades, destino o conspiración?**_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus vidas tomaran un giro total. A pesar de que ahora el panorama mostraba un notable y favorecedor cambio, todavía quedaban rastros de aquel mal sabor a malos entendidos, desilusiones, y traición.

Gran parte de la culpa la cargaba ella, aquella mujer de años ya marcados, que lo único que quería era la felicidad de la única persona más cercana y querida de su corazón.

Ahora, al contemplar la hermosa foto de aquella pareja joven de recién casados, comprendía que la felicidad no se la compraba ni se la forzaba. Mil veces se reprendió así misma después de haberse dado cuenta del error que había cometido al querer forzar a Ranma a desarrollar sentimientos por su nieta, sabiendo que en realidad otra muchacha ya ocupaba por entero su alma y su ser.

Con una nostálgica sonrisa y arrepentimiento, ahora lo recuerda al seguir mirando aquella fotografía.

Ha hecho bien, se repite así misma. Es la única manera de recompensar a aquel chico que ha lastimado tanto por su basto egoísmo…

**-Si… Estoy segura que Nayama será muy buena influencia para ese muchacho…**

…

**-Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban? A este paso perderemos el vuelo…-**reclamó un colerizo Mousse a las puertas del Aeropuerto al ver bajarse a Ranma de un BMW blindado en compañía de aquel hombre de aspecto joven pero maduro junto con dos hombres más…

-**Vaya que el matrimonio te tiene ansioso Mousse…-**sentenció fríamente el aludido al ver aquella marcada y desafiante mirada del cegatón, con clara intención de provocarlo…

-**Y a ti la soledad cada vez más apático, Saotom…Oooouch!**_** -**_remató imprudentemente para después recibir un buen codazo por parte de la voluptuosa china, la misma que después lo obligaría a caminar llevándolo de una de sus orejas mientras el lloriqueaba de dolor.

La distancia se posó de nuevo en aquellos ojos azules que miraban a la pareja a lo lejos marcharse, mientras que otros marrones claros lo observaban con prudencia…

En realidad conocía muy poco al muchacho que tenía enfrente de él, pero tenía muy claro cuál era su historia. No por algo había recibido detallada información por parte de aquella anciana que le había concedido el honor de ser su discípulo… Lo único que lamentaba, era la mala y forzosa manera en la que tuvo que conocerlo. Bien dicen que las cosas pasan por algo y no hay mal que por bien no venga. Al final, los planes que tenía para aquel joven, siempre beneficiarían a los dos. Eso era una promesa con más de un beneficiado…

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho para reconfortarlo y sacarlo del trance en el que estaba sumergido. La mirada que obtuvo, lo dejó perplejo…

-**Lo siento Yoshi –**sonrió afectado– **Ese cegatón siempre logra desconcertarme…Bueno aunque eso es algo que no se logre solucionar con un buen golpe, no lo crees…?**

Yoshihito no podía creer lo que veía…si bien podía comparar el rostro en ese instante de aquel muchacho con el de un ángel, tal vez hasta la comparación le quedaría un poco corta. Puede que exagerara catalogándolo de esa manera, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la expresión que llevaba no era menos que la de un triste y pobre mártir…No sabía cómo reaccionar. Seguramente la cara de sorpresa que mostraba en ese momento, le estaba provocando serias dudas a Ranma de que si lo que había dicho en realidad había sido gracioso o de plano estaba perdiendo el toque y se ha vuelto un apático y agrio como lo había dictado Mousse.

Poco a poco la expresión de su rostro fue cambiando, de una mueca fea hasta que soltó una gran carcajada, que bien disimulaba la verdadera causa de su reacción…

-**Si tienes razón, muchacho. No hay nada que no soluciones con un buen "trancazo" –**la palmoteo- **Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa o ahora si perderemos el vuelo…-**Ranma simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que su mente volvía a divagar y a escavar en sus recuerdos. Le esperaría un muy largo viaje.

….

Kyoto era una ciudad tranquila, excelente para el turismo y por supuesto una buena propuesta para conocer gente de todo lado. Un adorable clima, excelente ambiente, y sobre todo gente muy amable dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que fuera. Pero claro, no había que olvidar las excepciones…

No precisamente porque ella no fuera de Kyoto y mucho menos porque no fuera la mejor de sus amigas, pero simplemente había ese algo que no cuadraba desde hace un par de meses. Desde haber aceptado aquella "inocente propuesta" de compartir departamento en aquel hermoso campus, tener un aliado, que aparte de adorarla, haría lo que ella le ordenara sin ton ni son, "cumplir" una promesa a medias y para colmo, entrometerse en una "relación" que no era suya (cabe indicar que ya era costumbre)…Pero igual no importaba, simplemente Ukyo estaba loca…

No entendía que era lo que había salido mal…

Aquel día en el que descubrió las "fechorías" de su familia en complicidad con la cocinera de okonomiyakis, creyó haberle dejado en claro que ella desde aquel momento sería su cómplice y no diría nada a ninguno de sus locos familiares; bueno de cierta forma lo había cumplido, pero a cambio de eso el acoso había ido en aumento, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, ni a ella ni a su ahora….

Sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento y el hecho que todavía no lograba asimilar bien…

Mientras se miraba al espejo atentamente, salto de una idea a otra y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Aquella trillada frase de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" simplemente sobraba. Ella realmente no quería jugar con los sentimientos de nadie como lo habían hecho con los suyos, incluso le parecía absurdo que la mayoría pensara que estaba bien y que aquel juego de cambio de pareja instantánea funcionaba. Estaba dolida y ciertamente si, quería olvidar, pero también sabía perfectamente que no lo haría de esa manera. Lo mejor era enterrar, los muertos rara vez resucitan y por supuesto, las heridas sanan.

Ella se había conseguido el mejor doctor para eso: Shinnosuke…

Dos meses. Dos hermosos pero tortuosos y largos DOS MESES.

No lo podía creer. Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo de estar "sola", tratando de avanzar en una relación inexistente, que solo iba de retro, no atinaba ni un bache y siempre acaba contra un muro, al final se decidiría a lanzarse al vuelo y darse la oportunidad que todo mundo le reclamaba. Ahora, se veía así misma, alistándose como chiquilla enamoradiza para ir a una cita con el supuesto chico de sus sueños. Extraño. Era lo que siempre había esperado, y ahora lo hacía con otra persona que no era aquel.

_Pues mucho mejor, él se lo pierde_…pensó. Después de un rato sonrió débilmente ante el infantilismo que todavía le provocaba pensar en ese ente. De verdad que ya no importaba, o por lo menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

Terminó de darse los últimos retoques, cuando notó la silueta femenina que la observa con deleite burlón a través del reflejo del espejo que adornaba la habitación. Otra vez, volvía a su dilema principal. Ukyo…

Suspirando cansada volteó, y al verla directamente le indignó el hecho de que la muchacha se atreviera a ensanchar aún más su socarrona sonrisa conspiradora. Era el colmo...Ella sabía que la otra sabía lo que le esperaba… No pudo evitar que la falsa sonrisa que intentara devolverle, se convirtiera en una mueca desagradable, acompañada de un mínimo gruñido, que casi y casi simulaba a la de una fiera a punto de lanzarse contra su presa…

-**Akane**, **será mejor que cambies tus expresiones o Shinnosuke realmente se va a decepcionar de ti eh…Mira que te lo digo como tu amiga que soy…-**se mofaba mientras salía de su habitación dejando a una Akane circunspecta y con una ceja enarcada. No pasaron más de dos segundos para que la muchacha asomara de nuevo su cabeza con la misma sonrisa, añadiendo el toque final a su postre…-**Y apresúrate, que no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra cita doble….-**soltó con una voz cantarina guiñándole al final.

Esto era el colmo, EL COLMO! Repitió en su mente, a la vez que recobraba su rostro normal y procuraba mantener la compostura. Ya se le ocurriría algo para deshacerse de esa "adorable compañía" durante el resto de la velada. Por algo era Akane Tendo.

…..

En un enorme aeropuerto, perteneciente a una ciudad cosmopolita que quedaba ciertamente a una distancia considerable de su país natal, se paseaba con un semblante sorprendido y un tanto embobado, admirando no solo la edificación sino también a la gente que pasaba por su lado. Todo era definitivamente nuevo para él. No es que no tuviera conocimientos del lugar en el que estaba, pero simplemente el hecho de estar en Europa por primera vez, era realmente fascinante.

Había sido una bendición de Dios haber ganado aquel boleto de avión con destino a Londres, en un charter de lujo con todos los gastos pagados, para poder presentarse en uno de los eventos de artes marciales más grande del mundo. Al principio le había extrañado que la carta que contenía el boleto ganador, fuera entregado en su propio domicilio sin equivocación alguna, aun más por el hecho de nunca antes haberse suscrito a ninguna rifa ni nada por el estilo y eso que ganaba boletos con frecuencia. Pero eso no tenía gran importancia. La verdad es que su despiste y emoción por el premio recibido, opacaba la necesidad de indagar más sobre aquel misterioso regalo. Ahora lo importante era concentrarse y llegar al lugar donde le habían indicado que lo recogerían…Pero, en realidad podía lograrlo….? Muy tarde, volvía a su típico mal…

_-_**No otra vez…Donde rayos estooooy…?! **

…Muy tarde, volvía a su típico mal…

…**.**

Imágenes distorsionadas, gritos, cachetazos, peleas sin fin, un bosque oscuro que no llegaba a ningún lugar y al final de un túnel un sonido ensordecedor simulando a un disparo. Esa era la pesadilla de todos los días. Es que acaso eses sueños ahora tampoco le iban a permitir viajar tranquilamente?

Los recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz. El sabía que de alguna manera desde aquel mínimo instante, algo había cambiado en él. No se sentía el mismo Ranma Saotome poderoso y burlón de siempre, el que nunca se dejaba llevar por las situaciones y mucho menos por sus sentimientos. Había caído en cuenta que ya no era ni un chiquillo mocoso malcriado que hacia lo que le viniera en gana, y que había pasado a ser un hombre callado, casi circunspecto y vacío como se lo había gritado una de las tantas- pocas veces ese cegatón. Ahora escuchaba atentamente a lo que la gente decía y trataba de entender más los sentimientos de los demás. Irónico. Cruel sarcasmo que la vida le lanzaba con intención.

No dudaba, y tenía claro que el único culpable siempre había sido y era él.

Abrir los ojos le dolía, pero en su situación, prefería estar despierto. El dolor se aplacaba al intentar darle otro tipo de distracción a su mente. Divagaba con su mirada entre la gente descansando y las asistentes de vuelo yendo y viniendo de un lugar otro. Una simple sonrisa que vio escaparse de una de ellas, plasmó en él, el recuerdo de aquella muchacha risueña que había marcado gran parte de su vida. Era realmente doloroso tener que verla en el rostro de otra gente. Era casi molesto. No lo soportaba.

Era su culpa, era el único pensamiento que se le venía. No le bastaría con sacudir su cabeza como lo intentaba ahora. Lo único que le acarraría es seguir pensando lo mismo una y otra vez, y para su pesar, el vuelo todavía tomaría tiempo en llegar a su destino. _Que molesto _pensó.

Saliendo de su trance, no le tomo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por su acompañante de asiento. Dios esto sí que era lo único que le faltaba.

Ya parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre a aquel hombre el mirarlo atentamente cada que él se marchaba con sus pensamientos al planeta Marte. No sabía si ya era su profesión, o simplemente un vicio molesto que lo utilizaba con la intención de incomodarlo mientras él disfrutaba.

Qué tipo de expresión se estaría posesionando en ese momento de su rostro, para que aquel individuo le sonriera de esa manera tan…paternal y burlesca?

Le recordaba a alguien…_Esto sí, es realmente molesto_ volvió a pensar mientras se recogía en su asiento.

Aquel hombre simplemente sonrió con más ganas…-**Ranma, no está de más recordarte que hay la suficiente confianza si quieres expresar lo que sientes…**

El aludido voltio perplejo ante el comentario del hombre. Este le regalo de nuevo una sonrisa afable…

-**Hay veces en las que es mejor si se lo deja todo afuera. Es como un respiro para el corazón…**

Ranma entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. A pesar de lo sucedido, no podía evitar mirar a aquel adulto con cierto respeto y admiración. No sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero sabía que debía confiar en él, como se lo había propuesto. Nada podía perder esta vez…

-**Gracias Yoshi, realmente te lo agradezco…**

…..

Increíblemente 5 horas de vuelo habían pasado tan rápido como el sonido que emite un silbido. Iban en camino hacia el lujoso hotel, en el que Yoshihito había pedido reservaciones hace unas semanas atrás.

Durante el trayecto, una llamada que había recibido aquel hombre, puso en alerta a Ranma. No tenía certeza de que se trataba, pero al parecer alguien más estaría acompañándolos durante el periodo de pruebas del torneo que se daría en esa ciudad.

Le pareció demasiado misterioso, ya que al preguntar de quien se trataba, Yoshihito simplemente le respondió con un "_Todo a su tiempo, tú mismo lo verás". _Extraño pensó, pero no indagaría más.

Al llegar al hotel, junto con Mousse y Shampoo, esperararon en el Lobby mientras Nakamura atendía unos asuntos. No le dieron mucha importancia a donde se había dirigido, ya que estaban fascinados con la lujosa decoración de aquel lugar. Nunca en sus vidas se imaginaron que estarían en un hotel tan caro como lo era el Ritz.

-**Saotome, se puede saber con qué tipo de artimaña o que le diste a Yoshi para que nos trate tan bien..? Esto sin duda es vida….-**comentó un embodado Mousse sin ningún tipo de malicia, aunque está realmente no fue tomada de la mejor manera por Ranma

-**Deja de ser idiota, pato estúpido…No entiendo cómo es que Shampoo aceptó casarse contigo si ni si quiera piensas lo que dices.-**Soltó sin ninguna misericordia, y como era de esperarse, Mousse ya se preparaba para propinarle un buen golpe, pero a medio camino se detuvo abruptamente, dejando a Ranma con una ceja enarcada.

-**Ahora que Mousse, no me ibas a golpear o ya te dio miedo de hacer el ridículo? **Volvió a soltar burlonamente intentando ser el mismo de antes. Pero aun así no hubo reacción alguna. No lograba encontrar una sana explicación para lo que veían sus ojos. Ahora no solamente era Mousse el que se había detenido en el tiempo con la mirada perdida en punto justo detrás de Ranma, sino que ahora la amazona también se le había unido y su cara de sorpresa era igual o mayor a la de su ahora esposo.

-**Ranma**

La voz de aquel hombre le llamo la atención enseguida pero aun así, no regreso a verlo en ese momento sino hasta que el terminó de hablar

-**Quisiera presentarles a la persona que nos acompañara durante este mes y que tal vez sea su rival durante los torneos. Ranma si me concedes…**

Sabia a lo que se refería no podía seguir dándole la espalda de semejante manera, pero algo le decía que las expresiones de sus amigos no eran jugarretas.

Volteo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba. Para su sorpresa, un rostro muy familiar lo encaraba, uno que no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo y menos de esa manera.

-**Tu….**

* * *

><p>Tiempo sin escribir ni una linea...como lo sientoooo .<p>

Espero sepan comprender. He tratado de hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto, pero el tiempo me ha ganado y ya ven, aqui les traigo otra entrega un poquito tarde pero llego. jeje

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, que siempre han sido tan fieles y me han apoyado, se que les he quedado un poquito mal, pero bueno no doy excusas.

Espero no decepcionarlos y que sigan pendientes de esta historia. En el proximo cap les agradacere a cada uno de ustedes. Voy a trabajar en el a penas me desocupe de algo muy importante y me dedicare de plano a ello..

Un abrazo inmenso a todos ustedes. Espero sus reviews con ansias y nos leemos dentro de poco...Oh sorpresaaaaa ^.^!


End file.
